Force's Tempest
by Elenothar
Summary: Events on Mustafar happen a bit differently and change the course of galactic history. RotS AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Force's Tempest

Timeframe: RotS (AU)

Characters: Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Sidious, Yoda and a few minor ones

Summary: Events on Mustafar happen a bit differently and change the course of galactic history.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Lucas owns everything.

Note: At last I got around to writing another multi-chapter fic (took me long enough, I know :P).

I'm really enjoying writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much.

Chapter 1:

Anakin stood on the landing platform on Mustafar, his dark cloak flapping in the fiery winds and waiting for the ship to arrive. He could clearly sense his beloved Padme on board and the prospect of seeing her again made his heart beat faster, but his anticipation changed into anger when he sensed another presence on board also – his old Master's. So she had betrayed him, too, as all the Jedi, including Obi-Wan, had. But he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the Chancellor had betrayed him also, in some way, which made no sense at all for he'd been the only one who'd always been loyal to him, hadn't he?

Obi-Wan sat silently in the copilot's chair next to Padme as the ship descended through Mustafar's atmosphere, feeling as if the weight of the galaxy rested on his shoulders. Yoda had told him to kill Anakin, if necessary, but deep in his heart he knew that he could never kill the man he'd learned to love like a brother. So all he could do was hope. Hope that Anakin hadn't gone down the path of darkness too far, that he could still be brought back to the light.

Padme brought the ship down gently on the landing pad and turned to Obi-Wan, in whose eyes she saw her own pain and sorrow mirrored, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake by taking him with her. By unspoken agreement they both stood up and moved towards the ship's ramp, only her love for the man outside giving her the strength to go on for she _couldn't_ allow herself to be weak now. Not now. Now that she had to be there for Anakin.

Even the Force seemed to pause as Padme and Obi-Wan went down the ramp towards Anakin, Obi-Wan slightly behind her. They stopped about two meters short of him, although Padme's heart ached to just fling herself into his arms, but she knew that that probably wouldn't be the best idea right now for Anakin glared daggers at them both.

"Anakin, I…" Padme began, but Anakin cut her short angrily. "You've brought him here! Even you have betrayed me!"

"No Anakin! I love you, I never betrayed you!" Padme cried, tears starting to flow down her face, illuminated by fire.

"Liar!" he screamed, his rage threatening to overtake him, but then he heard a steady and calming voice say, "No Anakin, she doesn't lie. I'm not here to kill you."

And to Anakin's astonishment Obi-Wan stepped forward, unclipped his lighsaber from his belt and let it drop to the floor, all the white looking calmly in his eyes. Obi-Wan knew he took a great risk with this move, but he sensed that there was still good in Anakin and that a fight would only make everything worse.

Anakin slowly stepped closer to him, recovering from his surprise, and Obi-Wan answered the unspoken question. "Because you are my brother and I love you Anakin."

For a second he saw shock reflected in Anakin's eyes, but then he snapped, "Love! What do you know of love Obi-Wan? You always were the perfect, heartless Jedi Master, ordering me around. Never showing any weakness or emotion."

"No, Anakin, I…" Obi-Wan tried to protest, but Anakin hissed, "No Master. I've enough of your lectures!"

Taken by a deep-rooted anger, convinced that this man before him was responsible for everything that had ever gone wrong in his life, Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's throat with his mechanical hand and squeezed. Obi-Wan fought to breath as a veil of red descended on the world. He wanted to tell Anakin all the things left unsaid between them, but his locked throat kept the words inside his head. Fighting to stay conscious he dimly heard scream as if from far away. "Anakin, stop! You are killing him!"

And miraculously Obi-Wan felt Anakin's grip lessen until his hand fell away completely and as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground he could breathe again, taking great gulps of air in at once. He looked up and saw Anakin standing over him and looking at his hand with a mixture of horror and surprise, as if a part of him was terrified at what he'd nearly done and the other surprised that he'd let go. Sensing that that was his chance, Obi-Wan asked pleadingly, "Please Anakin. I'll show you the truth if you want to see it."

Anakin started slightly, having been so immersed in himself that he'd forgotten his surroundings.

"How?"

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan opened his mind up and reached through the bond they still shared out for Anakin, who reluctantly met his touch and let himself be guided into his former Master's mind. He felt Obi-Wan's pain and sorrow over the death off all the Jedi and the destruction of the Order, the guilt over _his_ turning, the love he felt for _him _and in a way even Padme, the hope that they could turn him back to the light, the despair over the Sith's rise. He saw his Clone troopers turn on him and nearly killing him, Palpatine self-electing himself as the new Emperor and the security hologram in which he saw his beloved Padawan murdering Jedi. And even those memories were tainted by the guilt he felt for _everything_ that had happened.

With this knowledge of Obi-Wan's deepest emotions Anakin suddenly felt ashamed. He'd destroyed Obi-Wan's world, murdered his friends and nearly killed him and Obi-Wan still loved him and wanted him back? Even worse his gentle and compassionate Master, the epitome of good, _blamed _himself for everything that had happened?! With that knowledge the damn broke at last and he fell to his knees, weighted by the sheer horror of his evil deeds, sobbing, "What have I done?"

He didn't notice Obi-Wan kneeling down beside him until he put an arm around him in a gentle embrace. "The man who did this wasn't you Anakin. You were tricked and deceived into becoming that monster, but Anakin Skywalker could never have done that."

But I killed so many people. Even _younglings_." Anakin whispered brokenly. "I don't deserve to live."

Obi-Wan gripped his shoulders a little stronger. "Don't think like that Anakin. What was done is done, and you can't change it, but you can change the future."  
When Anakin didn't respond, Obi-Wan's voice turned slightly bitter. "Do you think it'll help anyone if you kill yourself now? Your family needs you! Or do you want to break Padme's heart any further than it already is?"

His piercing but beautiful and clear blue-grey sought Anakin's own. "Or mine?"

"No, no I wouldn't want that." Anakin whispered, horrified by the notion, pulling himself together visibly.

At that moment a feeling of dread washed over Obi-Wan and he sensed a powerful sinister presence drawing nearer and he stiffened involuntary.

Sidious.

"What's the matter?" Anakin asked alarmed, feeling Obi-Wan tense up beside him.

"You and Padme have to leave the planet at once." Obi-Wan said quickly, standing up and pulling Anakin with him. He hurried over to Padme, who'd waited a few meters away, giving them the time and privacy they'd needed, knowing that she'ld have plenty of time later to be with Anakin, a confused Anakin following him.

"You have to hurry! Take the ship and leave for Polis Massa. You'll meet someone you can trust there and there's a medical facility there." Obi-Wan told them both urgently, ushering them to the ship.

"But what about you Master?" Anakin protested.

"I'll take your ship and Artoo and meet with you as soon as I can" Obi-Wan assured him, although he wasn't half as sure as he sounded.

"But…"

"No buts. Please do what I say this _one_ time, Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupted him firmly, his gaze serious, though everything in him screamed to just leave this hellish planet with his former Padawan.

"Okay, but be careful Master." Anakin agreed reluctantly, but not wanting to defy him again after the disastrous results of the last time, while Padme boarded the ship.

"I always am. Mostly it's the others who aren't and drag me into trouble." Obi-Wan responded dryly and then added warmly, "And may the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master" Anakin answered reflexively, but he couldn't shake a very bad feeling about this goodbye as he disappeared into the ship after Padme with a last worried look back at his friend.

Only seconds later the silver spaceship lifted off and disappeared into the dark sky, leaving Obi-Wan behind, standing alone on the landing platform, his cloak billowing in the hot winds of Mustafar, a lone warrior, bright as a star against the impending darkness.

_Review please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Obi-Wan was still standing unmoving on the landing platform, when he sensed Sidious' shuttle land. At least the Chancellor – no _Emperor_ now – hadn't brought an army of Clones with him. Not that he reckoned that he had much of a chance against Sidious anyway if not even Master Yoda had managed to best him, but meddling Clones would only have made it more difficult – if not impossible – than it already was, and he was determined to do all he could to keep Anakin safe, even if that meant facing the Dark Lord. The least he could do was to distract Sidious from Anakin for a while, hopefully without dying in the process. He just hoped Anakin would forgive him if he got himself killed.

His musings were cut short by Sidious' appearance in the door of the Command facility, followed by three Clones in red and white armor, who Sidious ordered with a wave of his hand to remain at the door at the door and guard it.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly.

If his emergency plan worked, he wouldn't need the door, provided of course that he would be alive enough to need one.

"Ah, Master Kenobi. What a pleasure to meet you here." Sidious greeted him mock-pleasantly, once he stood only a few meters away from him, as if it was completely normal to 'accidentally' meet one of your worst enemies on a planet which was as far from pleasant as Sidious' predatory smile.

"I'm sure it is." Obi-Wan said dryly, not missing the double meaning of his words.

"I heard a weird rumor that you lost your latest apprentice?" he added, although he knew that baiting his opponent probably wasn't the best idea, but he couldn't help himself. Sidious face twisted in rage as he hissed, "That is only a matter of time!"

Then he suddenly smirked, which, to Obi-Wan, wasn't better than the rage he'd shown before, and said, "Quite a nice bruise you have there, Kenobi."

Obviously Sidious had made the connection between the hand-shaped bruise at his throat and his deserted apprentice.

"Yes, it's quite fashionable, don't you think?" Obi-Wan answered easily, not missing a beat and refusing to give Sidious the information he wanted, namely what had happened to Anakin.

"I'm losing my patience with you Kenobi. If you don't cooperate now, I'll have to resort to…more unpleasant methods." Sidious warned in a tone of voice, which made Obi-Wan contemplate briefly hoe he managed to sound so slimy and menacing _at the same time_.

"I wasn't under the impression that you had any patience to begin with." Obi-Wan stated evenly, making Sidious snarl in rage. "So be it!"

And with that the Sith Lord raised his hands and blue lightning erupted from his fingertips, streaking towards the Jedi Master, but Obi-Wan was ready. In the blink of an eye his lightsaber was in his hands, ignited, and the brilliant blue blade intercepted and absorbed the lightning. Although it was far more powerful than Dooku's had been, it was still manageable, but Obi-Wan's face still showed the strain of keeping so much energy at bay.

After two minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Obi-Wan, Sidious again snarled in rage and ended the lightning, having had to realize that he wouldn't be able to beat Obi-Wan with it.

At least not now.

However, before Obi-Wan could recover completely from the assault, Sidious ignited his own blood-red blade and jumped towards him, forcing Obi-Wan to jump also not to be in the disadvantage. They met in midair, their blades clashing violently, and for a split second their gazes met, burning red and flashing blue-gray one, both determined to win this duel between light and dark, Sith and Jedi, tyranny and peace, hate and love.

*****************************************************************************************************************

In the netherworld of the Force a force-ghost watched the unfolding confrontation with a heavy heart, not only worried for the man he loved like a son, he had abandoned in this time of need, but for the galaxy itself. But the worst was that he couldn't help, couldn't interfere, and that simple fact broke his heart.

*******************************************************************************************************************

As it was his nature, Obi-Wan mostly kept on the defensive, his Mastery of Soresu making it impossible for Sidious to break through his defense and lightning-quick parries, but neither did he give Obi-Wan an opening to take advantage of, and so the fight continued with neither of them gaining the advantage until Sidious managed to drive Obi-Wan back with a series of quick slashes Obi-Wan was hard pressed to block and caught him in a saber-lock.

Obi-Wan knew that saber-locks were one of his weaknesses, after all he'd been bested by Dooku because of one, and so he disengaged and started to jump back, but in the split second he needed to jump, Sidious thrust his lightsaber forward, burying the blade deep in Obi-Wan's tight and retracting it as Obi-Wan tumbled backwards against the railing. The wound was severe and Obi-Wan knew that he'd never stand a chance against Sidious now. It looked like he needed his emergency plan now.

He pushed one little button on his comlink as Sidious came towards him, confident of his victory. Stretching out with his senses he gathered his last strength-reserves and vaulted over the railing, landing smoothly on the left wing of Anakin's starfighter, piloted by faithful Artoo.

Obi-Wan more collapsed than sat down in the cockpit as the canopy closed above him.

He dimly heard Sidious shouting, "Get him!", as he fought to stay conscious despite the overwhelming pain in his side, and instructed Artoo, "Get us out of here, Artoo."  
Artoo beeped an inquiry.

"I don't care. Just punch in some coordinates." Obi-Wan gasped out and the last things he heard and felt before succumbing to unconsciousness were Artoo beeping worriedly, a blast rocking the ship, a familiar sense of weightlessness and Sidious howl of rage in the Force.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone thanks for the feedback! It's great to know that so many read this story ;)

Chapter 3:

Padme was worried and thoroughly agitated.

After their jump to hyperspace, while she'd contacted Polis Massa and discovered that her good friend Bail was the person Obi-Wan had mentioned, Anakin had mumbled something about 'being alone' and had locked himself in one of the ship's cabins.

He hadn't come out since then.

She could understand that he felt guilty and upset, but locking oneself in a cabin wouldn't solve any of their current problems.

She just wished Obi-Wan was here. Contrary to what he always claimed, he was probably the one person Anakin really listened to.

But he since he wasn't there, she would have to try to reach her husband herself. Still a part of her was afraid of Anakin, of the monster he'd become for a short time and that shamed her.

Decision made, she left the cockpit, ignoring the C-3PO's inquiry where she was going, and went to the cabin Anakin had locked himself into.

She knocked at the door sharply two times, fighting down the fear of what she would find inside and called, "Anakin? Anakin!"

Anakin didn't answer.

Padme knocked another time in case he simply hadn't heard it, but again no answer.

Finally losing her patience with her husband, Padme cried, "Anakin! If you don't open this door this instant, I will…"

Fortunately she was saved from having to actually think something up she would do by the door swooshing open.

She stepped in a bit hesitantly and saw at once Anakin sitting in a meditative pose on the comfortable little bunk, obviously having used the Force to open the door – though even she could see that he wasn't really meditating…or failing in the attempt.

Padme quietly sat down beside him as the door closed again.

"Anakin…" she said softly. "We need to talk."

"Yes." Anakin's voice was toneless and he didn't look at her.

Padme searched frantically for the right words to both start the conversation and not upset Anakin, but her normal skill in that area, achieved by years of arguing with other politicians, eluded her now.

"What is bothering you, love?"

It was a poor attempt and she knew it, so she wasn't surprised when Anakin spun around and looked at her angrily.

"What is bothering me?" he snapped, his eyes blazing. "I just nearly killed Obi-Wan, single-handedly murdered the entire population of the Temple, innocent younglings among them, turned to the Dark Side, helped Sidious to shape the Republic into his Empire of tyranny and left Obi-Wan, who I can sense now is in danger, on that blasted planet!"

Padme sat motionless, her heart aching for her husband's pain, but suddenly Anakin slumped down, all anger leaving his countenance, and whispered, "I'm sorry, love, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you only want to help me."

At that moment Padme knew with all her heart that her Anakin was fully back and no evil resided in him anymore.

She gently wrapped her arms around Anakin as tears began to stream down his face, rocking him gently, and said softly, "Don't be. I'll always love you, no matter what you do."

The silver spaceship jumped out of hyperspace over Polis Massa about an hour later and Anakin, having regained some composure at last, landed smoothly in the hangar of the Research Base on one of the largest asteroid remnants of ancient Polis Massa.

When they came down the ramp, Anakin and Padme immediately saw Senator Bail Organa and Jedi Master Yoda, waiting for their arrival.

Both greeted Padme warmly, though they met Anakin with barely veiled suspicion. Not that he blamed them, but it was disconcerting to be watched so sharply by Yoda.

"Hmmh, much to discuss we have, young Skywalker – or Darth Vader?" Yoda announced gravely, making Anakin flinch at the mention of the name Sidious had given him.

"It's Skywalker, not Vader, Master." he insisted, but Yoda just watched him closely, then said, "Discuss this indoors, we will."

With that the diminutive Master hobbled off. Anakin started to follow him, but stopped when he noticed that Padme and Bail remained standing where they were.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked confused and a bit pleading.

"Go ahead Anakin. This is something between you and Master Yoda. Bail and I will be catching up on politics meanwhile." Padme told him firmly, though her eyes were compassionate. For a moment he sensed a twinge of unease - or pain - coming from her, but it was gone so quickly that thought he imagined it.

Anakin swallowed, "Oh alright then" and hurried after Master Yoda, his stomach clenching uneasily.

Yoda led him to the same small and circular room in which he'd been meditating when Bail had told him that Padme had made contact and sat down on one of the brown round cushions, motioning for Anakin to do the same.

For a few long moments Yoda regarded him gravely through half-closed green-golden eyes, searching Anakin's presence for any trace of darkness. Sensing Master Yoda's intent, Anakin let his mental shields drop completely for the first time in his life, allowing the wizened Master to see everything for he was desperate for him to recognize that he was back in the light.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity to Anakin. Yoda opened his eyes fully and said, "No darkness in you I sense."  
With a slight tone of wonder for the Jedi had always believed that 'once you start down the dark path forever it will dominate your destiny' he added, "Come back to the light you have."  
At Master Yoda's words Anakin felt overwhelming relief and even joy (something he hadn't felt since he'd begun dreaming of Padme's death) wash over him, so that he nearly missed Yoda's next question.

"But have you _learned _from your mistakes, young Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master, I have." Anakin said quietly and sincerely, his good mood destroyed again by the reality of what he'd done and nearly done. "The Dark Side is never a solution. It only destroys, not helps and takes everything you hold dear, as tempting as it may be."

Yoda nodded his head once in agreement. "So understood at last you have."

He was silent for a moment, then asked, "How then manage to come back from the dark you did?"

"That wasn't really me, Master. Padme and Obi-Wan brought me back." Anakin told him.

"How?" Yoda's ears perked up in curiosity.

"Well, essentially they showed me their…love for me and what horrible things I had done. Obi-Wan…he opened his mind to me." Anakin looked down, his eyes reflecting the guilt and shame he felt and his voice was pained when he continued, "All the pain I caused him…"

Yoda's gaze was as close to sympathetic as Anakin had ever seen it when he asked, "Where then is Master Obi-Wan? Hope that he was with you I did."

"He stayed on Mustafar, Master. I don't know why. He just ordered me to go, evading our question why he needed to stay. I didn't want to leave him, but I couldn't go against his orders again, considering what happened the last time I did so and…and I was worried for Padme."

After a slight pause he added, eyes still downcast, "During the time in hyperspace I felt that he was in danger."

Yoda felt the younger man's desperation and anguish as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I should have insisted that he comes with us! Now I failed him again." he cried suddenly, his last words ending in a nearly-repressed sob.

Yoda gently laid a clawed hand on his knee in a comforting gesture and said firmly, "Not your fault it is. His own Obi-Wan's choices are."

Then he looked down sadly. "To Mustafar Sidious went."

"What?!" Anakin cried, jumping up. "How could he…"

He stopped abruptly in mid-sentence and gasped in pain as a wave of agony flooded his mind.

And he immediately knew who it came from…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for this extremely short chapter; I promise the next ones will be longer :)

Thanks to everyone who reads (and especially reviews of course). It's great to know that someone is interested in this story.

Chapter 4:

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed upon regaining consciousness was an aching deep pain in his right side.

The second was an insistent beeping and tootling – sounding distinctly and to Obi-Wan's surprise – like Artoo. His still somewhat addled brain had difficulties comprehending why he, instead of Anakin, was flying with Artoo and now that he thought about it he didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten here, _either_. He could remember arriving with Padme on Mustafar and…Mustafar! Now it came all back, Anakin, the fight with Sidious, his near escape with Artoo.

"Artoo? Are you alright?" he asked groggily, remembering faintly a blast hitting the ship.

The whistles that followed sounded quite _humanly_ happy to hear from him, but the message he read on the screen wasn't.

'_I am alright, but the ship sustained serious damage. I'm not sure if we will be able to land.'_

"What damage?" Obi-Wan inquired frowning, trying to ignore the growing pain in his side.

'_The right wing is fried and not working__. And the left isn't much better off.'_

"Oh great." Obi-Wan mumbled to himself, then asked, "Where are we anyway, Artoo?"

'_We've just dropped out of hyperspace over Tatooine.' _

"Tatooine?!" he yelped. "What in the blazes are we doing here?"

Now the whistles sounded defensive.

'_You told me to punch in some coordinates and that were the first my programming offered. Besides I doubt that the Empire will be looking for you here.'_

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean to criticize you, Artoo. I _am_ grateful that you got us out of there in one piece…or at least as close to one piece as possible."

Artoo's answering whistles clearly had a flavor of 'You're welcome'.

"Now shall we attempt a landing without getting us both killed?" Obi-Wan asked with false cheerfulness (he hated crash-landings even more than flying), gripped the steering yokes and dived towards the planet after having disconnected from the hyperspace ring and pulverized it with his fortunately still functional laser cannons for it was fat too obvious and the ship was too damaged to survive another flight through hyperspace anyway.

As soon as he'd entered Tatooine's atmosphere the ship began to rock and tumble for now, as the gravity began to pull at the ship, it made a difference that the ship's right wing was broken.

The small ship went into a spin, picking up speed, against all of Obi-Wan's efforts to keep it level. Locking a curse behind his teeth, Obi-Wan tried fervently to brake as the ground came nearer and nearer, ignoring Artoo's frantic whistles.

Seeing that his efforts weren't enough, Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force and used it to slow their tumble, but the next second the ship hit the ground forcibly, sliding over the sand and crashed into a boulder just as Obi-Wan jumped out of the cockpit.

As he touched down on the ground again, another wave of pain from his wound hit him and he stumbled, collapsing onto the sand, the world spinning around him. With great effort he sat upright again, just as Artoo, who'd fortunately been on the side of the ship opposite to the boulder, rolled over to him, beeping concernedly.

"I'm fine, Artoo." He said weakly and not very convincingly, considering he'd just collapsed, and struggled up.

He needed to get somewhere civilized where he could tend to his injury, but they were in the middle of a desert and one look at the remains of the ship confirmed his earlier assumption that it wouldn't bring them anywhere.

He looked around, searching for something other than rocks and sand, but didn't see anything._ Great. We are not only stranded on Tatooine of all planets, but also in the absolute middle of nowhere. My luck again._

Once again he reached for the Force and it nudged him to look to his right. Squinting, he saw something which looked like a hovel in the distance, having exactly the same color as the sand around it so that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed it before.

"Artoo, do you see that?" he asked, pointing into the direction of the hovel.

Artoo beeped an affirmative.

"That seems to be our only chance. Let's go." Obi-Wan directed, hoping that he'd make it that far for he was positively dizzy already and in a lot of pain which was increasing by the minute. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he started walking, Artoo rolling along beside him.

For half an hour Obi-Wan dragged himself through the sand towards the homestead (at least that was what he hoped it was) in the distance, drawing heavily on the Force to keep walking.

When they were finally near enough to see that it _really_ was a homestead, Obi-Wan was sweating, thirsty and had just enough energy to stumble two more steps before giving in to pain and exhaustion and collapsing to the ground. He just had the time to think '_Oh dear, that's not good_' and hear Artoo's alarmed whistle before blackness claimed him and he knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Anakin sprinted through the hallways of the mining facility, only one thing on his mind.

Padme.

She was in pain and he wasn't with her. He should have _known_ that something was wrong when he had sensed unease and pain from her earlier, but it had been so quick that he'd dismissed it. How could he have been so stupid?!

Now the old fear of losing her had awakened again clamping a cold hand of dread around his heart. He just _couldn't _bear to lose her.

Not now. Not ever.

He was so intent on reaching Padme that he nearly failed to notice the man hurrying out of a door to the left and only a quick side-step saved them from colliding. Still the man, Anakin now recognized as Senator Organa, stumbled surprised by his sudden appearance, and Anakin gripped his arm quickly to keep him from falling. Bail looked at him with startled eyes, but then recognition dawned.

"Knight Skywalker" Thank the Force! I was searching for you; Padme is…"

"I know Senator. I'm already on my way." Anakin assured him. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Bail answered, but Anakin was already hurrying on anyway, calling over his shoulder, "By the way, you can call me Anakin, Senator."

Then he was gone.

Bail stood motionless, staring at the spot where Anakin had been only a second before, slightly dazzled, as, to his shock, a little green creature hurtled past after Anakin.

Bail blinked. And blinked again.

Had that really been _Master Yoda_, the always calm and dignified High Master of the Jedi Order, barreling through the hallways?

"Jedi." he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and finally heading after the two.

Padme lay on the oval examination table in the middle of the medical room with its clinical metallic blue-grey walls, surrounded by bustling Polis Massans and Medidroids, lost in a haze of pain.

She'd never imagined giving birth would be _that_ painful.

She bit back a scream as another contraction hit her.

"Relax. It will be over soon." one of the droids said in its emotionless mechanic voice. The droid probably meant well (as far as a droid was able to), but she didn't want an impersonal machine at her side but her Ani.

She could dimly remember Bail hurrying off to find him, but she had no idea how much time had passed since then.

Exactly at that moment she felt someone step up to her side and sighed in relief when a familiar warmth enveloped her.

"Padme." Anakin whispered, tenderly kissing her cheek.

"Ani, you came." she gasped.

"Of course I came. If this blasted complex weren't so big, I would've been here earlier." Anakin assured her, smiling a little.

And Padme knew then that with him here and their old trust, which had been so often lacking lately, restored, she didn't need to be afraid.

Everything would be alright.

Bail stood silently gazing through the curved transparisteel-window separating him from the operation room. Yoda, leaning on his stick next to him, watched as a surgical droid extracted the first baby from under the tent over Padme's lower body, closely followed by another droid holding the second baby.

And he was sure he would never forget the look pure, wild joy in Anakin's eyes as he held his newborn son for the first time, and Padme's tired, but oh so happy smile as her little daughter was presented to her.

But as happy as the picture of the little family in front of him made him, he couldn't quite shake the ache of longing in his heart for his wife Breha was unable to give birth to the child they both so greatly wished for.

As Anakin held his infant son in his arms, his whole being vibrated with joy. He was sure he'd never been that happy in his whole life. Padme was alive and well, if a bit tired, despite his premonitions, and he was now father of not one but _two_ beautiful children with the Force practically humming around them.

He leaned down to Padme, who now held the other child, and asked, "So how do we name them?"

"I thought about Luke and Leia. It means 'Light' and 'Hope' in Nabooian."

"Those are beautiful names, love." Anakin agreed, smiling, though he had to admit that he would probably have approved of every name his wife might have wanted.

But then a trace of sadness entered his eyes.

"I just wished Obi-Wan were here. I wanted him to be part of this, even after all these years of deception…be their godfather."

"I know, Ani." Padme said, gently squeezing his free hand. "We will just have to hope that he'll come soon."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, hope."

Some time later Anakin, Bail and Yoda sat together to discuss their further plans.

Padme was sleeping and resting, as were the twins, Luke and Leia. Anakin knew Padme wouldn't be happy when she found out that they'd planned _her_ future without her, but they needed to move quickly for they couldn't count on Sidious _not_ finding out where they went for much longer.

"So what are you going to do now?" Bail asked after they'd all made themselves comfortable.

"Into hiding we all should go. Not the right time it is to openly confront Sidious." Yoda stated, ears drooping I sadness.

"I agree with Master Yoda. For now I want my family to be safe." Anakin added.

"But where will you go? Sidious already has control over many planets and more will follow." Bail asked, frowning.

"Go to Dagobah I will. Hidden my presence there will be." Yoda announced at once.

"I thought about settling down on Alderaan, if that's alright with you." Anakin said slowly, looking at Bail.

"Alderaan?!" Bail and Yoda chorused startled. Anakin had to bite back a smile. He'd _never_ seen Yoda so surprised.

"I mean you're certainly welcome with us, but Alderaan is a core planet. It's far too dangerous." Bail exclaimed.

"I would be able to shield our presences from Sidious." Anakin said calmly. "Besides I doubt that Sidious would believe that we would hide directly under his nose."

"Hmmh, a point young Skywalker ahs. Work it might." Yoda mused, thinking it over.

"And I plan to alter the files here on Pois Massa so that it seems as if Padme and the children died in childbirth." Anakin added.

"That's a good plan." Bail admitted.

"Then decided it is. To Alderaan you will go with your family." Yoda declared with a rap of his gimer-stick.

"Wait, Master. What about Obi-Wan? He'll come looking for us and when we're not here…" Anakin asked worried.

"Discussed this with Obi-Wan before, Bail and I have. Knows where to look Master Kenobi does." the Jedi Master assured him.

"Oh, good." Anakin said, standing up. "I'll go and tell Padme then."

As he left the room, Yoda and Bail shared an amused glance, both knowing very well how the headstrong senator would react to having her future decided without her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Owen Lars was tired and weary after a long day's work. One of the vaporators on the west-ridge had broken down and he'd needed all day to repair it.

Now he was on his way back to the homestead with his landspeeder, looking forward to a nice long sonic shower.

After his father Cliegg's death about a year ago, the farm had gone to him – and so had all the work to keep it running. As they couldn't afford to hire workers and the few droids they possessed were either outdated or inefficient, most of the work had to be done by him.

When he finally reached the homestead, the twin suns were already setting. Owen hopped out of the speeder and climbed up the small ledge in front of the hovel, watching the suns sinking down to the rim of the planet in a fiery spectacle, awed, as he always was, by this magical moment.

Owen had always loved the beautiful sunsets on Tattoine. They were the one thing that made Tatooine unique, even extraordinary.

Especially after his stepmother's death and his father's demise so soon after that, he'd often dome here in the evenings to find solace in the simple beauty of the sunset, either alone or with his beloved wife, Beru.

Suddenly Owen noticed a dark shape moving towards him in the distance. His first instinct was: Tusken Raiders! Warn Beru! But as he squinted against the light to see better, he saw that the person was alone, which ruled out Tusken Raiders, and had the wrong build.

Just as Owen had come to this conclusion, he saw the figure waver and collapse. Alarmed and without a second thought, Owen ran to his speeder, jumped in and sped off towards the place he'd seen the person last.

When he arrived where the figure lay on the ground, Owen immediately saw that his conclusion had been right. Actually the man sprawled face down in front of him in a brown robe was _human_. A blue-white astromech droid, an Artoo unit by the looks of it, stood over the man, looking more worried than a metal tin should be able to.

Owen knelt down beside the stranger, ignoring the astromech's beeping and tootling, and turned him on the back. The man's auburn hair and beard were full of sand and stained with blood from a cut over his closed eyes.

He was definitely unconscious.

And when he looked at his lower body, he knew why. There was a big hole in the stranger's side.

Owen frowned as he looked more closely at the wound. He'd never seen one quite like this. It hadn't even _bled_, although by all means it _should_ have. Instead the wound was cauterized, that had probably saved the man's life. But still he didn't look good; his face was pale and covered with sweat.

Owen was just going to pick him up to bring him to the homestead, when he suddenly hesitated. He was about to bring a complete stranger into his house, not even knowing if he could trust him. For all he knew about the man, he could as well be an enemy. But his inner voice told him that he was no threat, and he had some sort of…reassuring and gentle aura.

Besides he couldn't just let him die out here, could he?

Decision made, he lifted the surprisingly light body, as carefully as he could, carried him to his speeder and laid him down in the backseat.

Then he turned to climb in himself – and stopped as he heard the astromech beep indignantly.

"Oh well, I can pack you in, too, just as well." he muttered to himself and helped the droid to the seat next to the unconscious man. The little droid's apparent devotion to him puzzled Owen, but well… somebody who'd lived with 3PO for ten years certainly wasn't much surprised about droid-antics. Besides the astromech droid could always come in handy, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this particular droid already somewhere, but he just couldn't remember where and when.

A few minutes later Owen arrived at the farm and parked the speeder next to the entry dome. As soon as he'd climbed out of it, Beru cam hurrying up the steps towards him.

"Oh Owen! Thank the Force you're here now. I was beginning to worry." Beru, a young woman with blond hair and a kind face, cried and gave her husband a quick hug and a kiss.

"I'm alright, darling. I just needed more time with the broken vaporator than I thought…" Owen hesitated a moment, turning around to look at the speeder. Beru followed his gaze and gasped in surprise as she saw the unconscious man.

"Who is that?"

Owen looked a little uncomfortable when he answered, "I don't know. I saw him collapse not far from here… I couldn't just let him die there."

"No, no of course not!" Beru assured him at once. "Just bring him into the spare sleeping loft."

Owen nodded once, grateful that his wife shared his opinion, lifted the stranger out of the speeder and disappeared into the entry dome his father had built himself.

"So what is wrong with him?" Beru asked as she followed him through the passageway into the howestead.

"He has a strange, but deep wound in his right side. He's probably dehydrated and has a fever." Owen answered as he stepped down into the circular room, which had no roof but was simply open to the sky, making it look like a crater when looked at from above, connecting all parts of the homestead. In the middle of the open room stood two big water vaporators above the water cistern in the ground. To the left was the entry to Owen's and Beru's bedroom, while the kitchen, dining room, storage area and refresher were located under the opposite wall.

Owen, however, turned right and headed up the stairs to the guest room as Beru went off to fetch the medkit.

The guest room was relatively sparsely furnished with a bed in the corner, a little table and a dark chest, but there was a plushy red-brown rug patterned after Tatooine rock and cave paintings, which had once belonged to Shmi Skywalker, on the floor.

Owen lowered the limp form down on the bed and suddenly gasped in shock as the man's cloak slipped, revealing a gleaming silver cylindrical object hanging at his waist on the left side.

"Beru!" Owen yelped, just as Beru stepped into the room with the medkit in her hands.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned, stepping up beside him.

"He's a Jedi!"

"A Jedi?!!" Beru repeated unbelievingly.

Owen silently pointed at the lightsaber dangling from his belt.

"Oh my… you're right." she breathed, then looked at Owen determinedly, a spark in her blue eyes. "We have to help him."

"But you saw the holonet yesterday…" Owen began, but Beru cut him off angrily. "I don't care about it. He's a _Jedi_! I won't let him die!" she cried, her eyes blazing. When Owen didn't respond and still looked doubtful, she added, "And why don't you go and fetch that droid? I'll take care of the Jedi."

Owen hesitated for a moment, but, knowing that it wouldn't be of any use to argue further with Beru when she was so determined, he left the loft, calling over his shoulder, "We will speak about that later!"

Beru just scowled at his retreating back for a moment. She knew that Owen wanted to help the Jedi, too, but he was always more cautious than her, ever worrying about possible consequences, whilst she knew that there were times you had to act first and worry later. Of course, that was part of the reason why she loved him, but his stubbornness could be _quite_ irritating, also.

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, she turned her concentration back on her patient and, seeing that it would be in the way, took off his robe, folding it in a neat pile before placing it on the chest.

Then she began peeling off the clothe over his wound, so that she could examine it and tend to it, grateful for now that he was still unconscious for otherwise that part would've been _very_ painful for him.

Once the wound lay bare, she had to admit that Owen was right; this wound was really unlike every other one she'd ever seen. Well, he _was_ a Jedi after all, they probably had all sorts of strange wounds.

Shrugging, she started cleaning the wound, but stopped when her gaze fell on the Jedi's lightsaber. Might it be a _lightsaber_ wound? That would explain why it was cauterized – and why she'd never seen a wound like this before. After all you didn't stumble over lightsaber wounds every day, especially not on Tatooine.

After she'd finished cleaning the wound, Beru applied a large bacta patch to the wound for she only had the means to heal the damage near the surface so that he would have to heal the deeper damage himself.

Ministrations of the injury done, Beru dribbled some water on his parched lips and dabbed his hot forehead with a wet rag. She couldn't do much else against the fever, he would have to fight it from within.

With a last look at her new patient, Beru got up and headed for the kitchen area to prepare dinner.

As soon as she'd finished lying the table, Owen stomped in, still looking grumpy.

"I brought the droid to the others in the garage." he informed her gruffly and sat down at one head of the table. Then his tone softened.

"How's the Jedi?"

Beru sighed. "Not that good. He needs to get over his fever in order to heal, but I can't do much about it."

"So it's up to him?" Owen asked, taking a sip of his nutrient-enhanced blue milk.

"Yes. I just hope he has the strength and will to survive." Beru answered.

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

Owen fidgeted, then finally voiced his concerns. "I still think it's too risky. You heard what the Emperor said about the Jedi."

"I don't care that our _supposed_ Emperor said they're traitors and enemies! After all the Jedi did for the galaxy, I can't believe that. Besides there's no Empire here on Tatooine." Beru insisted.

"Not yet." Owen mumbled.

"Your own half-brother is a Jedi! Would you hand _him_ over to the Empire, too?" Beru inquired, changing tactics.

"I never said anything about handing him over!" Owen replied indignantly. "I just said it's too risky to… wait! Anakin! Now I know where I saw the droid before!"

When Beru just looked at him uncomprehendingly, he explained, "At mother's funeral, this droid interrupted with a message from some guy named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Don't you remember?"

"Well, yes, but are you sure it was this droid?" Beru asked, not fully convinced.

"Yes, I am." Owen answered excitedly.

Beru thought about it a moment. Then something slowly dawned her. "So you think this Jedi knows Anakin?"

"It is possible. Why else should he travel with Anakin's droid?" Owen replied.

"You might be right." Beru said, smiling slowly, for she was sure Owen wouldn't argue about the risk now anymore.

And she proved to be right; Owen didn't bring the topic up again and they ate their dinner in their usual comfortable atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and read this story so far (I hope I always get everyone with my review replies).

I noticed that many people put this on their story alert list - please leave just a little review? *puppy dog eyes*

Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 7:

'_Home at last' I thought as I entered my Master's and my quarters in the Jedi Temple, weary and exhausted after the difficult and dangerous solo mission. I hoped Qui-Gon was still up, after all I hadn't seen him for over a month._

_And sure enough there was the clanking and clattering from dishes to be heard from the kitchen. It sounded as if he was cooking. I blanched at the thought. Qui-Gon's cooking wasn't a thing one looked forward to, even when you are half-famished. Except if you _wanted_ to be sick the next morning._

_I went into my room to dump my travel-bag, then poked my head into the kitchen._

"_I'm home, Master!" I called though he probably had already sensed me._

"_Obi-Wan!" _

_Qui-Gon's deep baritone never failed to soothe me or make me feel at home._

_As soon as I had taken a step into the room, I was engulfed in a bear-hug._

"_I missed you, Padawan." he whispered into my ear._

"_And I you, Master." I answered, warmth filling me at his words. Then Qui-Gon held me at arms length, eying me critically._

"_Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly, knowing full well of my tendency to avoid Healers at all costs._

"_I'm fine, Master. Just a little tired." I assured him, but he just looked at me dubiously, so I added, "Really. And you don't have to act like I get injured on every mission."_

_Qui-Gon just laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure there, Padawan mine. Did you know the Healers were thinking of naming one of the wings in the Halls of Healing after you since you visit them so often?"_

"_What?!" I yelped indignantly._

"_They thought it was funny." Qui-Gon informed me just a little gleefully._

"_Very funny." I grumbled sarcastically._

_His eyes crinkling in amusement, Qui-Gon added, "So did I."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You certainly would. You know Masters are supposed to support their apprentices, not gang up on them with evil Healers, don't you?"_

"_Oh, that's the theory. But even Mace would admit that Masters sometimes need a bit of fun, too." he answered smirking._

_I snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Master. Master Windu is the greatest stickler for the rules I know."_

_Theatrically throwing my arms in the air and looking as pathetic as possible, I added, "Besides I'm the only Padawan, who's stuck with such an unorthodox, Padwan-abusing, Master."_

_Qui-Gon laughed and ruffled my hair. "Imp." He scolded good-naturedly. _

"_So what's all this anyway?" I asked, subtly flattening my hair again._

"_I heard that you were coming home this evening and thought you would probably be hungry." he answered shrugging._

"_You cooked?! If you want to kill me, there are more subtle ways, you know." I exclaimed half-shocked, half-amused._

"_Impudent brat!" Qui-Gon tried to look indignant, but failed miserably. "I brought the food from the cafeteria."_

_  
"Oh good." I said relieved for I _was_ hungry and sat down at the table, Qui-Gon following suit._

_Throughout the meal, Qui-Gon questioned me on my assignment since I hadn't been allowed to comm anyone during it except in an emergency as it would've been to risky._

_Once I had filled him in and we'd finished eating, I yawned and said, "I should go to bed. I'm tired."_

"Yes, you should. We might have a new mission tomorrow." Qui-Gon sighed sighed.

"_What?! Already? How do you know?" I asked surprised knowing very well that the Council normally didn't warn you in advance that you were sent away._

"_Oh, Mace hinted that we might have." he answered nonchalantly._

"_Master Windu hinted?!"_is_ a conflict going on there with the Trade Federation just now." Qui-Gon explained shrugging._

"Well something about getting my sleep tonight and Naboo. There

"_I hadn't known. I was a bit out of touch lately." I stated worriedly, a bad feeling creeping up on me._

"_Oh yes, I forgot. Now what about going to bed my young Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked grinning._

"_I'm going, I'm going! No need to get discriminating." I groused and made my way out of the dimly lit, small kitchen into the dark living-room._

_I was just maneuvering around the couch towards my bedroom to the left, when my Master called after me, "Sleep well, Padawan!"_

"_And you, Master!" I called back, opened the door to my little room and waved the lights on.I flopped down on the bed opposite to the little working-desk and the closets with my few belongings. _

_And before I even had the chance to take of my clothes, I had fallen asleep._

A lush green planet, droids marching into battle, ships descending. A black-clad warrior with a tattooed face, red walls closing.

The face of a blond boy with intense blue eyes, a braid falling and a hushed whisper.

"Master."

A ship exploding, the Senate in uproar. Wind and rain lashing on an ocean planet, thousands of warriors in white armor marching on capital ships. A gigantic arena of red stone, battle raging and the face of a beautiful dark-haired and brown-eyed woman, love shining from her eyes. This time a cry.

"War!"

A gigantic battle in space, the little fighters in the middle of it, two ligthsabers, one red one blue, crossed in front of a throat, a ship falling. A dark shadow growing, the Temple burning, blue lightning arching. A fiery planet, two men fighting, unendurable heartbreak and babies crying. The shadow itself speaking.

"Betrayal."

Darkness descended.

_I bolted upright gasping and soaked with sweat. _

_It was a dream._

_Only a dream, but the feeling of impending doom didn't leave me._

_The scene changed._

_Now I was standing on a rich green meadow, a waterfall rushing in the distance._

_Naboo._

_But this wasn't a memory anymore. Everything was clear, even _real_. And this was _me_. The real me that was supposed to be unconscious right now. And hurting, but I felt no pain at all – only peace._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep baritone voice said from behind me – a voice I hadn't heard for 13 years; _and_ that shook me to my core._

"_You are dead." I stated flatly, not bothering to turn around since it had to be an illusion, and it sounded hollow, even to my own ears._

"_Yes I am." Qui-Gon agreed easily, sounding not at all perturbed by the fact, on the contrary he sounded so…_Qui-Gon_ that my heart constricted painfully._

"_How can you be here then? I saw you die! I _let _die!" I cried the long buried grief and guilt surfacing again._

"_You didn't let me die. It's not your fault." Qui-Gon tried to reassure me, but I didn't really listen._

"_Yes it is. I should have been just a little faster and you wouldn't have been alone with this thing…" I whispered miserably, my emotional control I normally was famous for all but gone._

_Suddenly I found myself fin a tight embrace though it was no _real_ hug, more like a whisper of long forgotten warmth on my skin, and a ghostly shimmering blue finger wiped away the tears I hadn't even been conscious of crying._

"_Oh my Padawan, have you carried this burden all these years without really looking at it? It was my time to die – the will of the Force that you train Anakin."_

"_Oh and look what a splendid job I did." I snorted through tears. At that moment Qui-Gon loosened the embrace and commanded, "Look at me Obi-Wan."_

_Pure instinct caused me to obey and I _really_ looked at him for the first time. A bluish glow surrounded him, causing the ethereal look I had noticed earlier. He was real – and somehow not real at the same time, but all in all it _was_ Qui-Gon I realized all doubts leaving me; obviously even death couldn't stop my stubborn old Master._

_Once he was sure he had my full attention, Qui-Gon said, "It was the will of the Force that you trained Anakin, trained him like you did. _Nobody_could have done a better job than you. Besides you brought him back from the dark, didn't you?"_

"_It was really more Padme than me." I answered, bit uncomfortable with the praise, but then tentative hope blossomed in my heart. "So he's still in the light now?"_

"_Yes, he is." Qui-Gon replied. I released the breath I'd been holding, happiness overwhelming me for a moment. Anakin was alright, Padme probably too then, and here I was talking with my old Master whom I had missed so much. "Good. So did you talk with him?"_

"_I tried to once, but he chose not to listen to me." At my curious look he added, "That is not my story to tell, you'll have to ask him for that. I talked with Yoda a few times. But I have watched over you both."_

"_Yoda?!" I asked surprised. "Why, that sneaky little troll never mentioned anything!"_

_Qui-Gon chuckled. "A sneaky little troll he may be, but would you have believed him?"_

"_I…" I started to say, but stopped. "No probably not. Bit you have to admit that it is quite crazy, even for _you_, Master."_

"_That it is." he agreed, still smiling. A comfortable silence ensued as we both looked over the green meadow to the waterfall in the distance. Oh, how I'd missed this! Simply standing next to Qui-Gon and enjoying his presence._

_After some time, however, curiosity forced me to speak. "So why are we on Naboo, Master?"_

_He looked at me somewhat surprised. "How could I know? You've to ask yourself, after all we're both in your mind."_

"_In my mind? So you're only a figment of my imagination?" I asked alarmed. _

"_Oh no, Padawan. You're having a fever and retreated into the innermost core of your mind. I'm just visiting." Qui-Gon explained and began to laugh at the look of obvious confusion on my face._

"_So what might have prompted you to choose Naboo? I would have expected the Jedi Temple."_

_I shrugged. "Naboo is a beautiful planet, and I always thought of it as peaceful despite what happened there." I looked at the ground swallowing. "The Temple holds to many recent painful memories."_

_Then a new idea dawned me. "I relived the memory of our last night before the trip to Naboo before you came. The one with the vision. Then it didn't make sense, but now…"_

_I sighed, the all too familiar feeling of guilt taking hold of me again. "If I had just tried to understand it al little harder, I might have been able to prevent all this! How could I…"_

_I was startled silent when Qui-Gon boomed, as close to irate as I'd ever seen him, "Obi-Wan Kenobi! Now you listen to me! You had _no way _of knowing what would happen, and 'all this' certainly isn't your fault!"_

_The part of me that sometimes still felt like a Padawan instinctively wanted to back down, but the seasoned Jedi Master didn't. Before I could rally a protest, however, Qui-Gon's voice softened until it just sounded sad. _

"_When will you ever see yourself as the great man you are? When will you acknowledge not only your flaws and failures as you perceive them, but all the wonderful things you accomplished? When will you see the truth?"_

"_But Master!" I protested, more confused than ever. I just _wasn't_ extraordinary. There were so many better Jedi – and men – than me. Why couldn't Qui-Gon see that??_

_As if he'd read my thoughts – and maybe he had, considering that we seemed to be in my mind – he lamented to nobody in particular and the galaxy at large, "See what I mean? He's far too stubborn and modest for his own good!"_

_Before I could start to protest again he turned back to me, expression grave._

"_My time here comes to an end. You have to concentrate on healing now. Anakin needs you, the galaxy needs you."_

_I sincerely doubted the second part, but still I bowed in the traditional way and promised, "I'll do all I can."_

"_That's all anybody can ask from you." Qui-Gon said smiling. "I'm very proud of you and I love you, my son. Never doubt that."_

"_I love you too…father." I responded, warmth spreading through my body, a single tear of happiness in my eye. Qui-Gon had never before so openly declared his affection to me and that he did now meant the galaxy to me._

"_Just stay true to yourself and remember who you are and what you fight for. Trust in the Force." Qui-Gorn warned gripping my shoulders lightly with phantom hands and placing a feather light kiss on my forehead._

"_Farewell."_

_And with that Qui-Gon began to dissolve. _

"_No, don't leave!" I cried desperately reaching out for him._

_But he was gone._

After another check on her patient, Beru was just going to leave the room when the Jedi suddenly blindly reached out his hand and cried, "No, don't leave!"

Startled Beru paused and turned back to the bed. She felt his forehead and slowly began to smile. The fever was breaking.

He was on his way to recovery.

And though she had the feeling that the Jedi hadn't meant her, she stayed at his side.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, guys :)

Chapter 8:

A small escape-pod bearing only one passenger plunged through the turbulent atmosphere of Dagobah, a silver dot among swirling white and green.

The pod's occupant guided it safely to land on a small island surrounded by murky waters. Only a big gnarled tree its roots resembling an admittedly small hut stood on the island.

And as soon as the pod landed Yoda knew that this was the perfect place to live in for him now. Others might have wondered about his choice, but when one hit the eight hundred years mark, one isn't choosy about where to live anymore. Besides he _liked_ swamps – and of course the cave nearby, reeking of the dark side as it was, would disguise his presence well.

Yes, the Force had guided him well.

"How can we ever repay Bail for this?" Padme asked, more to herself than to anybody else.

She and Anakin stood in front of their new home, each carrying a baby, their speeder loaded with their belongings waiting behind them.

The house, which actually looked more like a villa, was built in the typical Alderaanian elegantly curved style and reminded Padme a bit of Varykinyo. Not least because of the crystal-clear lake in front of it.

The house, originally a retreat of the royal family, was situated in a remote area in the north of the planet, nearly surrounded by mountains, but the capital Aldera was still not too far away. Not that it would be wise for either of them to show themselves there.

"I don't thinks he wants to be repaid," Anakin commented. Pdme threw him an annoyed glare. "It was a rhetorical question, silly."

"Oh sorry," Anakin apologized not at all perturbed by her glare and grinned at her, whilst Padme mumbled something about 'unsophisticated husbands'.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow at her. "What was that again?"

This time Padme groaned out aloud. "I can't imagine how Obi-Wan managed to live through _twelve_ years with you."

"Well, I'll just say that his patience wasn't always as legendary as it is now, and there _is_ a reason why he had to develop it," Anakin told her laughing. "Besides he could always make me meditate when I annoyed him too much."

Now it was Padme's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And I'm sure you always did what he told you."

"Umm…sometimes," Anakin admitted sheepishly.

"Now that's a surprise."

They spent the rest of the day unloading the speeder, packing their belongings into the rooms they'd chosen to live in (there were far too many to use them all), exploring the house and taking turns at caring for the twins – an activity they'd had to indulge in quite often.

When the twins were finally sleeping in their cribs in the big bedroom in the evening, Anakin and Padme retreated into the kitchen, where Padme fixed a light meal.

Anakin stifled a yawn. "Force, I'm tired."

"When was the last time you really slept?" Padme asked eying him critically.

He shrugged. "Dunno. But it was quite some time ago."

"You have to look after yourself better, love," Padme said worriedly.

"Well, I was under a lot of stress!" Anakin half-snapped.

"So you think it would have helped if you'd collapsed from lack of sleep?!" Padme snapped back carrying a bowl of salad to the table.

Anakin wearily rubbed his eyes. "That's exactly what Obi-Wan told me, too."

Her eyes softened and she leaned against him. "That's because we're both worried for you, Ani. Can't you understand that?"

"Of course I can!"

He sighed putting his arms around her. "I am worried for Obi-Wan myself._ He's_ the one missing, not me."

"I know," Padme said softly and snuggled closer to him for a moment, then started to pull away. "We should eat something, then go to bed."

Anakin reluctantly let her go and sat down.

For a few minutes only the soft clattering of dishes could be heard until Anakin noticed her suddenly melancholic expression and asked, "What's wrong, angel?"

She swallowed the bite she'd been chewing on and said sadly, "I was just thinking of the times I ate with my family. I still wish we could have contacted them."

Anakin looked at her sympathetically, understanding all too well how it was to be separated from one's family, not knowing how they fared. But at least his mother hadn't been made to believer that he was dead.

"We already talked about that, love. It's not possible," he reminded her though it hurt him to speak those words. At last he was beginning to understand what Obi-Wan must have felt while denying him to go and see his mother.

"And I already told you what I though about you lot deciding my future without me!"

Anakin winced at the reminder. _That_ talk had been everything but pleasant.

He really was too tired to start another argument about the necessity of deciding without her. He stifled another yawn. Padme's sharp eyes noticed it anyway.

"To bed wit you. Now!" she ordered firmly.

"Yes, mother," he grumbled getting up and reluctantly heading into the bedroom, Padme following him.

"At least you don't cry and wail and throw a temper tantrum," Padme commented as they changed into their night-clothes.

"When did I ever do that?!" Anakin asked indignantly.

"You didn't. But what do you think awaits us when the twins are a bit older?"

And with that she disappeared under the blanket, leaving Anakin to stare blankly at it.

Good grief.

He'd never before thought about all the problems having children could cause.

After a moment he lay down beside her deciding that he would worry about it later and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, angel."

A sleepy mumble was the only answer he got. Smiling slightly, he snuggled under the covers and the couple was soon fast asleep, looking peaceful in slumber in a galaxy with far too few peaceful moments left.

_Smoke still curled around the now broken towers of the Jedi Temple._

_He stood in the great entrance hall of the ruined place he'd once called home even if his heart told him home was where his mother was looking at the carnage in front of him. _

_Grief._

_So many had died,__ trying hopelessly to defend their last resort in a desperate last stand. His heart cried at him to turn and just run away, to get away from his own bloody handiwork, but an invisible force made him move on. Silent as a wraith and even feeling like one in the dead silence of the deserted halls, still imagining hearing the countless death-screams that now haunted this place, he entered the next great hall, where Padawans and Knights alike lay sprawled on the floor faces frozen in the cold embrace of death, the latter even while dying trying to shield the former._

_Guilt._

_He'd killed so many of them, Knights, Padawans and Younglings, never once hesitating. He'd cut them down mercilessly, coldly, not giving them a chance. Bitterness and despair coursed through him. How could he have done that? How could he ever make it right again?_

_Self-loathing._

_His feet had carried him to the Council Chambers while he was lost in his terrible memories and as he stood in the door his eyes fell on the cold body of the boy – how hold had he been? Five, six?_

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?"

_The boys words echoed in his head, mocking him, taunting him._

"_No," he whispered heartbrokenly. "No." _

_But now he saw Obi-Wan's face, filled with horror as he watched the security hologram, the horror slowly turning into despair and overwhelming sorrow, the broken look in his former Master's eyes piercing him far more effective than a lightsaberblade could have._

_Suddenly darkness bloomed swallowing Obi-Wan's face falling like a shroud over the galaxy. And there were eyes in the darkness; mad eyes of a sickly-yellow color, overflowing with hate._

_Sidious' eyes._

"_Rise my apprentice."_

"Nooooo!" Anakin screamed trashing around under the covers waking Padme abruptly.

"Anakin!" she cried leaning over him. He slowly opened his eyes, but instead of looking into Sidious' yellow eyes, as he'd expected, he saw a pair of chocolate-brown eyes gazing at him concernedly. He drew in a shuddering breath.

A dream. It had only been a dream. But how often had he thought that already in the past days?

Still the pictures blazed in his mind's eye, burned into his memory; the broken Temple, the dead bodies of countless Jedi…and Obi-Wan's heartbroken face.

He only realized he was crying when Padme gently wipped the tears from his eyes.

"Shh, love, everything is okay, everything is fine," Padme said soothingly. He smiled at her, tired, but grateful fro her nearness. "  
"I'm okay. It was only a dream."

"Care to tell me about it?" she asked carefully, a small treacherous part of her not even wanting to her what could've caused such a reaction from Anakin. She ruthlessly squashed the notion.

"Not now. I can't…" he stopped swallowing hard. "I can't talk about it yet."

"It's okay. I understand," she said gently. "Just try to get some more sleep, will you?"

He nodded, and after some time they fell asleep, their hands as intertwined as their fates.

Emperor Palpatine was pacing in his personal sleeping quarters – not that he really needed them, as Sith rarely had to sleep, but he'd erected a pretense of normality to avoid critical questions from all the toadies he needed to keep his Empire together, at least for now. He fully intended to eliminate them once he'd fully established his power.

The reason for his pacing was a minor disturbance in the Force, nothing he normally would have bothered with, but this one was different.

He couldn't sense its source. And _that_ was disturbing.

Besides he had the strong feeling that it concerned Skywalker.

_Skywalker_.

He clenched his fists. The boy was his rightful apprentice, years and years of subtle work had shaped him into the perfect tool. But then the damned meddling fool Kenobi had done_ something_, and Skywalker had disappeared – completely. And to top that off the incompetent Jedi Master had managed to escape him – _him!_ – again!

A snarl escaped his clenched lips. He would find them both and Skywalker would be his apprentice. He would set all his spies to finding the Jedi, and then, with a little patience, he would have the boy.

And as for Kenobi; he would help him – voluntary or not- to turn Skywalker and then be disposed of.

He smiled cruelly. Yes, he would enjoy seeing the pesky Jedi die.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: As always thanks to everybody reading - and reviewing - this.

**As I'll be gone on vacation soon, the next update will probably be only in a month or so. Hope you're still reading then :)**

Chapter 9:

Obi-Wan's mind drifted in white fog, somewhere between unconsciousness and consciousness.

He felt peaceful – as peaceful as he hadn't felt since his initiate days in the Temple, when the Force still had been light and without the constant taint of darkness it had now.

So peaceful in fact that a part of him longed just to stay here forever, never to return to the cruel galaxy so full of darkness, which only caused him sorrow, but a small voice in the back of his head, which curiously sounded like a mixture of Qui-Gon and Yoda, reminded him of the duty he had to Anakin, the people, the galaxy and the Force.

And, as always, duty won over his own wishes, and he slowly forced his mind to wake.

Blue-gray eyes slowly opened.

He lay in a small but comfortable bed, a blanket draped over him. One look at his surroundings told him that he was in a small room with calk-white walls and ceiling, presumably part of the homestead he'd seen earlier. A quick check revealed that the familiar weight of his lightsaber rested at his side. Breathing in deep with relief, he cast out with his Force-senses, but sensed no danger, and only one person nearby, who felt warm to his mind. No threat then.

He'd gotten into the habit of immediately scanning his surroundings upon waking regardless where he was during the war and it had saved his life more than once.

Satisfied that he was safe for the moment, Obi-Wan set his mind to solving the puzzle his life had become.

Due to his stay in a healing trance, his wound seemed to be all but healed, and he felt better in general – physically at least, his soul and mind were another matter entirely.

He vividly remembered his dream of the last night before Naboo…and Qui-Gon's visit to his mind. He still couldn't quite believe it, but he remembered Yoda telling him not too long ago that 'When pass into the Force, not forever lost one must be. Reappear old friends might.'

Then he hadn't understood what the cryptic Jedi Master had been getting at, but now he was nearly sure that he'd referred to Qui-Gon.

However he'd no idea how he'd gotten here, but he assumed that whoever had found him wasn't hostile towards him since the person had taken care of him.  
That brought him back to the first question: Where was he?  
On Tatooine? Very probable.

In the homestead he'd tried to reach? Maybe.

He was just thinking about getting up, when he heard footsteps approaching, and a young woman entered the room.

She stopped abruptly when she saw that Obi-Wan was awake.

"Oh, you're awake!"

"Yes," he said smiling at her.

She stepped forward hesitantly, encouraged by his smile.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, very much. The wound is nearly healed and I feel rested," he answered as Beru knelt down beside the bed.

"Let me see the wound," she directed, and he complied, baring his side. Beru carefully peeled the now dried bacta-patch of his skin and looked at the spot where the wound had been, amazed.

"You're right, it's healed." She looked at him astonished. "How did you do that?"

"I placed myself in a healing trance," he explained.

"So that's why you slept for a week!" she exclaimed. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up again."

"A whole week?! Oh dear, I hadn't thought it was that long…" Obi-Wan mumbled to himself surprised.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Beru Whitesun Lars, and this is the homestead of my husband Owen," Beru quickly introduced herself blushing when she noticed that she'd forgotten to do that before.

"Pleased to meet you, Madame Lars," he said grinning a little at her embarrassment. "I would bow now in proper greeting, but I'm afraid that would be rather difficult at the moment…" he added with a twinkle in his eyes, making her laugh.

She noted that he really ha a pleasant voice – she would wager he convince nearly everyone to see things his way if he wanted to.

"By the way, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," he added, sensing that he could trust her.

Her eyes went wide in astonishment. "You're the famous 'Negotiator'? Even ehre on Tatooine we heard from you!"

His smile turned wry. "Yes, I was called that." He sighed and continued bitterly, "I never liked those titles the holonet gave us. Heroes of the war indeed! So easily they turned on us after the Jedi were made the scapegoat for everything by our dear new Emperor." He fairly spat out the last word in disgust.

"What happened really?" Beru asked gently, partly because she wanted to know herself, partly because she instinctively knew that Obi-Wan _needed_ to share this knowledge – and burden – with somebody.

"It was actually rather simple. We found out that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord, who'd orchestrated the war to remain in power…" he started to explain a far away look in his eyes, the bitterness still evident in his voice, but Beru interrupted him.  
"What's a Sith Lord?"

His eyes focused once more on her. "Oh sorry, I forgot that you might not know that.

"The Sith are the ancient enemies of the Jedi. You could say they're the exact opposite of the Jedi – evil and cruel."

Beru shuddered reflexively.

He looked at her sympathetically. "Yes, they're not nice. I hope for your sake you'll never meet one."

"Have you ever met a Sith?" Beru asked curiously. She regretted her question immediately when she saw his face darken and an old haunting pain enter his normally so clear eyes.

Still he answered quietly, "Yes, several times."

And he left it at that, and though Beru still burned with questions she didn't ask more.

After a moment Obi-Wan continued, "After we'd learned he was the Sith Lord, four of our best Masters went to arrest him. I don't know what exactly happened, but in the end they were dead and Palpatine announced that they'd tried to assassinate him. We were declared traitors and the Clones killed every Jedi in the field and marched into the Temple."

At that point his voice caught and a tear ran down his cheek. There was so much pain in his eyes. So much sorrow. Beru's heart hurt for this man she'd only met a week before and she felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him, when he continued in a choked voice, "I came to the Temple a day after it happened. They'd left no one alive. Not even the younglings."

Oh yes, he remembered that day well. His shock and despair as he saw the carnage. The overwhelming grief for all those he'd lost. And his anger, too. Anger at the persons who'd committed this atrocity. The sight of Bant lying sprawled in her own blood. Cin Drallig, beheaded by a lightsaber, and countless others.

The tears were falling faster now and a strangled sob escaped his throat as he finally allowed himself to really grief for everything he'd lost. For his friends Bant, Garen, Reeft, Mace, the other Councilors and so many more, for his home, for his shattered beliefs and for his life.

And Beru held him gently, soothing him as he at last let go off grief he'd hidden away deep inside him.

When finally no more tears wanted to come, he freed himself of Beru's gentle hold shakily and leaned against the wall, looking at her apologetically and a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Madame Lars. I normally don't let my emotions get the better of me."

She stared at him for a moment. It was _unbelievable_! Here he was having just had his entire life crashing down around him and _apologized _to her for losing his control?!

"No need to apologize, Master Kenobi. You needed to grieve, you're only human, too.  
"And please call me Beru. Madame Lars doesn't sound right to me."

Only if you call me Obi-Wan," he countered.

"Deal," she agreed, shaking his hand.

He leaned back at the wall sighing. Suddenly a though crossed his mind.

"Your name was Lars, wasn't it?" he asked frowning and when Beru nodded he inquired, "Are _you_ Anakin's step family? I think he mentioned your name…"

"Yes, of course, "Beru replied, pleasantly surprised that he remembered their name.

But Obi-Wan looked sad once more. "I'm sorry for your loss. Anakin told me about Shmi. And I believe I heard that Owen's father died shortly afterwards, too."

"Yes, he did. Owen was crushed," Beru said quietly. "But thank you for your sympathy, Obi-Wan.

He smiled at her sadly, but then had to cover a yawn. Beru grinned. "Time for bed, Master Jedi."

"Slept for a week and still tired," Obi-Wan grumbled since he'd always hated to lie around uselessly, but he nevertheless laid back down under the covers.

"Sleep well, Obi-Wan," Beru called on her way out, but was already asleep. She smiled to herself. Now that she'd really talked to him (in a more than one-sided conversation) she was even more convinced that it was right to help him and she half-suspected that Owen would do so too once he'd spoken with him. Obi-Wan seemed to have a way with persons.

Owen was already back from work sitting at the table in the kitchen area and looking even grumpier than usual.

"Owen, he woke up! Obi-Wan woke up!" she called unable to contain her excitement.

Owen just looked confused. "Who?"

"Oh sorry, I mean the Jedi. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Beru explained, calming down a little.

"Kenobi? The famous Jedi General and constant companion of Anakin Skywalker?" Owen asked incredulously, rising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"So he knows what happened to Anakin?" he inquired eagerly. Though he'd never really known his step brother and only once met him, he felt somehow connected to him, after all they'd both had called the same woman mother and had loved her. He'd even had a talk with Anakin about it in the garage after the woman – had her name been Padme? – had left him after hours of soothing him to fetch some blankets.

He still remembered it like it had been yesterday, in fact he didn't think he would ever forget it.

"_Anakin?" he asked gently, stepping closer hesitantly. _

_Anakin looked up his eyes bloodshot and ace puffy and red from crying. He looked so lost as he there slumped on the ground__, and I could practically feel the waves of despair and grief rolling of him, but there was something dangerous there, too, something dark. He had no doubts that this grief-stricken boy would kill him if that brought Shmi back._

_Still Owen knelt down beside Anakin and put his hand on his arm, offering silent – and understanding – sympathy. After all they'd both lost someone dear and were grieving._

_After a moment Anakin spoke, a quit desolation in his voice. "I shouldn't have left her."_

"_You did what you had to do," Owen said simply and when Anakin didn't answer he went on, "She talked about you often, you know? She was so proud of you. And she never regretted having let you go though she missed you. Especially on your birthdays."_

_Anakin still was silent so Owen just kept talking. "She was happy here and had the free life she deserved. But she never forgot you. You always were her Ani, her beloved son."_

_He stopped, his own grief overcoming him again. Anakin seemed to be deep in thought, but suddenly he looked him directly in the eyes and something akin to a smile was on his lips. "Thank you, Owen. I needed that."_

"_You're welcome. Maybe I needed it, too."_

Beru's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh no, I forgot that!" she cried remorsefully. "He was still tired and I didn't want to bother him."

She purposefully left out the story he'd told her and his grief. That was something that would stay between them.

"Oh well, we'll just ask him later then," Owen dismissed, his bad mood all but forgotten. He covered a yawn. "Uh, I think I'll go to bed early today. I'm tired."

Beru grinned. "What is it about men here? They're always tired."

He swatted her playfully. "You wish!"

And as they went to bed, Owen decided not to tell Beru the bad news this evening. He just couldn't stand to ruin the happy mood.

It would have to wait until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! I'm back from my vacation and though I'm not really happy with this chapter I thought I couldn't let you wait any longer ;)

Thanks to everybody still sticking with the story! *hugs* You are the best!

Chapter 10:

When Obi-Wan awoke the next time, he felt rested and much better than before.

But still he remained lying, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his current situation.

As far as he knew he was one of the three last Jedi left in the galaxy, hunted by the Empire, branded as traitors. There _could_ be other survivors, granted, but if there were, it couldn't be many and he hoped that they were smart enough to go into hiding. He and Yoda had talked about this when they had been on the way to Coruscant on the Tantive IV and they had agreed that if they didn't manage to kill the Sith that would be the most prudent course of action – and that, should they be separated, Bail was the one to make contact with.

He needed to get to Alderaan.

It was risky, but staying in one place was risky too – _especially_ if that place was Tatooine. Yet there was no Empire on Tatooine since Palpatine had his hands full elsewhere, and Obi-Wan suspected the Hutts would be everything but happy about an occupation by the Empire. He guessed that he would be safe here for some time still.

Having come to this conclusion, he threw the covers aside and carefully stood up. For a moment his legs wobbled after not having been used for more than a week and he felt slightly dizzy, but after waiting for a few seconds he managed to grab his cloak, slip into it and walk to the door without mishap. The door opened automatically when he neared it, and he slowly descended the stairs, squinting into the bright sun.

Beru stood to the right, working at the big vaporator. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice him coming up behind her, since he, like all Jedi, moved almost noiselessly, until he said, "Good morning Beru."

She jumped, dropping a tool and spun around.

"Oh, it's you. You startled me."

"I'm sorry that was not my intention," Obi-Wan apologized, bowing slightly.

Now that her shock had worn off, Beru looked him up and down critically, crossed her arms and asked sternly, "What are you doing out of bed anyway?"

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Women – especially healers – seemed to be the same everywhere.

"I'm nearly healed and feel quite good at the moment. Besides I've had enough of lying around uselessly," he explained to Beru, who still looked dubious.

"You really feel well?" she asked again.

He smiled a tad exasperated. "Yes. Jedi healing trances can work miracles."

Beru had just opened her mouth to reply, or maybe complain further Obi-Wan thought sourly, when suddenly a shrill alarm went off.

She paled.

"That's the proximity alarm! It only goes off when three or more people cross the border uninvited."

Obi-Wan quickly reached out with his senses, widening his range and looking for the intruders.

He didn't need to search long.

"Fifteen people to the west," he informed Beru briskly, then added frowning, "I think they're Tusken Raiders, but I can't be sure since I never had the opportunity to sense one of them before."

If possibly Beru paled even further.

"Owen is working on the west ridge today! I have to help him!" she cried and started for the door, in her panic not listening to what her mind was trying to tell her; namely that it was pointless and dangerous to run off to find her husband now.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried and grabbed her arm. "They'll just kill you. Let me handle it."

Beru looked at him, her blue eyes full of worry. "But you're only one person!"

"But I'm a Jedi," he reminded her gently, ignoring the irony of her statement since she certainly wasn't more than one person either, and when she still hesitated he pushed on, "Where's a speeder? Time is of essence."

At last Beru seemed to accept it and answered, trying to calm herself a little, "The landspeeder is parked at the entry dome. Owen used a different one today."

But her voice betrayed her despair though there was a spark of hope there, too, now, born of all the tales about the Jedi's superhuman feats she'd so enjoyed listening to when she had been younger.

For a moment she caught his gaze with her own.

"Please bring him back."

He nodded solemnly. "I will."

And then he was gone, leaving her alone with the fear growing in her heart, darkening her thoughts – and with her helplessness.

Obi-Wan raced through the night, willing the battered old landspeeder to go faster. He would _not _be late again and fail these good people, who'd saved his life, as he'd failed so many.

But _Force_, this speeder was _slow_. For once he wouldn't have minded to have Anakin driving, he would probably have managed to drive this heap of junk at a faster pace.

He had one advantage though; the Tuskens probably were on foot or with Banthas and even _this_ speeder was faster than that.

Now he saw a man - presumably Owen – standing next to a vaporator staring at the approaching Tusken Raiders, obviously frozen in terror a mix of fear and intense hate on his face.

Obi-Wan pulled up sharply and jumped out of the speeder, startling Owen out of his paralyzed state.

"Take the speeder and go!" he ordered quickly, not wanting to have to worry about protecting him in addition.

Owen hesitated, looking uncertainly from the mass of approaching Tuskens to the solitary figure of Obi-Wan until the latter yelled with a touch of Force-persuasion, "NOW!"

At last Owen obeyed, scrambling into the landspeeder and drove off towards the homestead as Obi-Wan calmly faced his attackers and let his cloak drop in one graceful motion.

He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, moving in a defensive position and switching on the activator button – and nothing happened.

Startled Obi-Wan looked at the lightsaber.

"Stars' end," he muttered.

The Tuskens were only a few steps away and charged at him, swinging their gaffi-sticks and crying in their guttural language.

Oh, not good.

He ducked just in time to avoid having his head bashed in by the first Raider's gaffi-stick, which really wouldn't have helped his situation, and kicked the Tusken in the gut instead, adding just enough Force-power to send him flying into one of his comrades. The gaffi-stick the Raider had been holding flew through the air and smacked neatly into his palm. And though he really wished it were an a bit more… civilized weapon (it really wasn't more than a stick with a club at one end and a poisoned metal tip at the other – and Force they made such a _mess_!), but at least he had _something_ to defend himself with and if they had more developed weapons, he would probably be dead already, or soon, so he supposed it _was _a good thing…whatever.

By now, however, the other remaining Tuskens had closed in, attacking him from all sides, and he was hard pressed to defend himself. For though his stick whirled through the air lightning-fast, blocking, thrusting and his motions were graceful, the twinge in his side reminded him all too clearly that he wasn't completely healed yet.

He grimly clenched his teeth and willed his body to keep up the tempo. If he died now, Beru and Owen would probably be killed before help arrived, too.

He'd just downed the sixths Tusken with a well-placed blow to his kneecaps, when all the other Tuskens, at last the ones still standing, disengaged at once, and he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a circle of Raiders, who silently regarded him. After the noise of battle the sudden silence was eerie as if someone muffled the sound itself.

Obi-Wan looked around, confused by the sudden change in attitude, holding the stick at a ready, but before he could decide what to do now, a single Tusken stepped forward into the ring, facing him.

Now he understood. The leader – or at least he guessed it was the leader – wanted to duel him. Obviously he'd been labeled as a worthy opponent.

The Tusken charged at him, stick raised over his head. Obi-Wan deftly blocked the blow to his right side, countering with a strike of his own, but his adversary nimbly side-stepped.

He's fast! Obi-Wan realized, but still the Tusken was no match for Obi-Wan's skills, honed and acquired over years of training.

He pushed the Tusken back with a few quick thrusts, then send his opponents gaffi-stick flying with a quick twist of his wrist. A second later the Raider lay on the ground, the tip of Obi-Wan's stick at his throat.

As if on cue the other Raiders turned, still silent, and headed back to the Jundland Wastes.

Obviously his victory over their leader was seen as a reason to stop the intended raid as well – probably part of their tradition. Not that he minded, he sincerely doubted he could have taken on all the others and remained unharmed, and more importantly: alive.

He looked down at the defeated Tusken at his feet, who waited calmly for his death. Instead he lowered his stick and remarked, though he actually had no idea if he could understand Basic, "I won't kill you, you know. You can go."

The Tusken looked up at him uncomprehendingly.

Obi-Wan sighed. Wonderful. He _didn't_ understand Basic – his luck again.

"You. Can. Go," he repeated, this time accenting each word with a gesture. Then he held out his hand to help the Tusken up.

This time the Raider seemed to have understood him, but instead of grasping his hand, he vehemently shook his hand, speaking urgently in his own language.

Unfortunately Obi-Wan didn't understand Tusken any better than the other had understood Basic, so he had no clue what he was talking about.

At loss for a better idea he reached out with the Force to touch the Tusken's mind and was surprised to see that the Raider's mind was very similar to the human one, so he had no trouble to find the information he needed, despite being careful not to look at more than he needed to.

But what he found made his blood run cold.

The Tusken didn't want to go because (if he ever even made it back to his tribe without transportation), since losing a duel meant losing one's honor and standing in the eyes of every other Tusken, he would be outlawed – and he would sooner die than be outlawed.

He wanted Obi-Wan to kill him.

His first instinct was to refuse no matter what, but on the other side he could understand his motives. The Tusken had no life to go back to, his family and friends would not even look at him out of shame.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if _he_ wouldn't make the same decision, so how could he refuse him?

"Is that really what you want?" he asked gravely, and this time the Tuslen seemed to understand what he wanted.

He nodded.

Resigned, Obi-Wan raised the stick again and, after a nod of respect to the Tusken, brought it down on the Raider in a powerful blow.

The all too familiar and still sickening crunch of breaking bones resounded in the vast, empty desert, mocking the silence.

Obi-Wan grimly used the Force to dig a hole and settled the dead body into it gently, piling the sand back on top of it afterwards.

As he stood at the grave, silently grieving for the courageous Tusken as he grieved for every loss of life, a familiar bitterness rose in him. After fighting in a galaxy-wide war for years, one might think you got used to the killing – to one's own killing – but he'd never had.

And he never would.

But it was very probable that he would have to put up with it for the rest of his life, too.

For such a gentle and compassionate man, it was a despairing thought, but Obi-Wan had always been realistic. He might be many things, but he was no fool.

Smiling bitterly, he turned and got into his speeder. Beru and Owen would probably be worrying about him, and there was no point in staying out here longer, although the solitude of the desert called to him in a strange way, calming, even peaceful, yet full of sorrow like an echo of things long past or yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter just for you! Thanks for reading :)

Chapter 11:

The Force was quiet as Obi-Wan drove back to the homestead again, one more sign that the danger had passed.

A sign that Obi-Wan had been taught from childhood on to trust – trust in the Force.

And he did.

Otherwise he wouldn't even be here now and in a way trusting the Force was nothing else than following the will of the Force, which should be the essence of a Jedi's beliefs and actions.

Something that, of late, many Jedi had apparently forgotten or pushed aside. Instead they had become arrogant – to sure of themselves as master Yoda had put it so accurately already years earlier – to sue of their power in wielding the Force, forgetting that they were only vessels for the Force, that it flowed through them instead of being commanded.

And with that realization it was as if the Force opened itself up to him and let him see things with a clarity like never before.

_Made _him see everything.

Though his strength had always lain in the unifying Force rather than in the living Force, Obi-Wan had never experienced something quite like this – and it was unsettling to say the least.

'_So that's what led to our downfall? Our arrogance?"_ Obi-Wan mused, and though it made sense, he found no solace in the thought.

On the contrary it was quite frightening to admit to himself that the time of the Order _he_ belonged to, might have passed to make way for a new one – one purer in belief without the flaws of the old one.

A new generation, changed as they should have changed, instead of being to fixed on their old, and not necessary right as he was now forced to see, ways to adapt.

The only question was: Where should it come from?

As far as he knew Anakin, Yoda and he himself were the only surviving Jedi. Of course there would be Anakin's child (with such a father he or she just _had_ to be Force-sensitive) – oh how he wished he'd been there when the child had been born (he'd felt that the birth would be soon on Mustafar)! – but the search for other suitable candidates would be long and arduous, even of they changed the age in which one was accepted or left it out entirely.

The Jedi Order might never again have as many members as it did in his youth.

Of course that _could_ be the whole point of it, in this point the Force didn't make it's its

intention clear.

Sighing, Obi-Wan wondered why the Force deemed it fit to show this all to him of all people and why now for he had no way of knowing what role in the creation of the new Jedi Order the Force had in mind for him.

As quick as this sudden clarity of the Force had come, as fast it was gone again, leaving his senses bereft, when he entered the homestead, but the thoughts and ideas remained.

Owen and Beru were sitting at the kitchen table with blasters at the ready when he entered, worry on their faces. Upon seeing him, both of them jumped up, their expressions varying from shock to relief and a bit incredulity.

With a small cry, Beru launched herself forward as if to hug him, but remembered herself in the last second, stopping a meter in front of him – a fact he was profoundly grateful for; this was embarrassing enough as it was.

"You're alive!! How did you do that? And what about the Tuskens? How did you…" Beru blurted out breathlessly until he raised his hands in surrender, laughing, to interrupt the barrage of questions.

"Beru! Slow down a little, please! I can't answer all these questions at once."

Beru shut her mouth, blushing, as Owen looked on interestedly, but more reserved since he hadn't had the chance to talk to Obi-Wan before.

"Sorry," she said subdued.

"No need to be," he assured her still smiling. "And to answer your questions: I'm still alive because I bested their leader in a duel and the others withdrew after that."

He turned to Owen. "Though I need some tools to repair my lightsaber. For some reason it short-circuited."

Owen and Beru goggled at him.

"You defeated a Tusken without your lightsaber?!" they chorused awed. On Tatooine the Tuskens were said to be quite the warriors.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. He'd never been very comfortable getting praise and exceptionally disliked being in the middle of attention.

"I used one of those gaffi-sticks," he explained, trying to make them see that it hadn't been that big a feat.

When they continued to stare at him, he added hastily, "So where can I repair my lightsaber?"

"In the garage. That way," Owen answered automatically, pointing towards it.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said and, without further ado, fled the scene before either of them could say another thing

Owen and Beru looked after him, Beru bemused, Owen more amused.

"What was that about?" she asked confused.

Owen smiled slightly. "I guess he just doesn't like to be worshipped."

Beru glared at him indignantly. "I _didn't_ worship him!"

"Of course not."

Her glare deepened, but Owen was unfazed. After all you didn't live with someone for years and not get used to such things, though Beru was normally quite easygoing. But he sure didn't want to be in one room with her when she was _really_ vexed…

At that moment it occurred to him that he still had to tell Beru what he'd found yesterday since he'd promised himself to tell her today yesterday.

He sighed, but now was as good a time as ever, so he started, "Beru…"

Down in the garage Obi-Wan had quickly and efficiently disassembled his lightsaber, having done it already numerous times – often in much more dire circumstances – and besides every Jedi knew his or her lightsaber intimately. For them a lightsaber was more than a tool, it was _the_ symbol of a Jedi's connection to the Force – and a mirror of oneself.

Every lighsaber was different and much time and care was invested in building one.

Though lately, Obi-Wan reflected sadly, that aspect had been disregarded more and more. The war had degraded the lightsaber to a mere weapon, only a made to kill.

Looking for something that could have caused the saber to short-circuit, Obi-Wan sorted through the parts until he found traces of sand on the metal. A closer look revealed that some of the grains had come into the motivator, which probably was the source of the malfunction.

He frowned. Normally something like sand shouldn't have managed to get past the casing, but another closer look showed that a small part of the casing had been chipped off – probably on Mustafar or Utapau – which he hadn't noticed then and through which the sand could penetrate the lightsaber.

'_My luck again'_ he thought grumpily, and then, drawing a deep breath, cleared his head and let the Force flow through him, carefully removing every single grain of sand from the motivator.

When he was sure that there were no grains left he let go of the Force and returned to full awareness again, felt the sharp stab of loss, the emptiness that always accompanied letting go of a deeper level of the Force for though the Force never abandoned him completely there was a difference between feeling it only at the back of his mind and being immersed in it. The former always felt bleak, even insubstantial, after the latter.

Obi-Wan was just putting the parts back together, when Beru entered the garage.

She hesitantly went over to the workbench he was standing at.

"Am I interrupting you?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "Oh no, I'm nearly finished anyway."

She looked down at her feet for a moment, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I just wanted to thank you for saving us. And…we really didn't want to jump at you."

"You don't need to thank me, it's what a Jedi does after all. Besides you saved my life so it's only fair, don't you think?" Obi-Wan said, but when Beru opened her mouth to protest, he hurriedly added, "But I accept your thanks.

"And for the matter of jumping at me…Well if you'll ever be trapped in the midst of a hungry pack of Holonet reporters, baying questions at you, you'll know why I don't like it."

That prompted a laugh from her. "I can imagine."

"I wasn't the posterboy anyway. That was always Anakin's job. And thank the Force for that! I could just pass the buck to him, though I had to listen to him bragging about it afterwards then, "Obi-Wan said with a short laugh and for a moment he seemed absorbed in some sort of memory.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Beru asked thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan looked at her surprised. "What?"

"You really care for Anakin, don't you?" she repeated.

For a long moment he just looked at her silently, some unreadable emotion in his eyes, then he sighed, oddly sad. "Yes I do. What made you think that?"

She shrugged. "I noticed that you always get that particular look in your eyes when you talk about him. A mixture of fondness, exasperation and…well love," Beru explained, hoping she hadn't gone too far with the last bit.

But Obi-Wan just looked thoughtful and commented, "I didn't know one could see so much in my eyes."

"Actually they're quite expressive. And my Gran used to tell me 'If you're not sure about someone's intentions, look at his eyes'."

"Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman," Obi-Wan noted – Qui-Gon had told him something quite similar once.

"Oh yes, she was," Beru agreed fondly. "I just wish she were still here."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "Believe me, I know the feeling."

A comfortable silence, yet tinged with sadness, ensued, as they both thought of the people they'd lost.

At last Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"There's something else on your mind. What bothers you, Beru?"

Beru looked at him surprised that he'd noticed, but, after seeing his expression, accepted that he just _knew_.

"I don't want to burden you with our problems. You have more than your share of them already."

"But I might be able to help," he reminded her gently.

"Maybe."

But she didn't sound convinced.

He stepped closer to her, capturing her gaze and said firmly, "Beru, you and Owen saved my life. Every problem you might have concerns me, too. At least let me _try_ to help you."

Beru sighed – what was it with her and stubborn men anyway? – then reluctantly said, "Owen just told me that he found out yesterday that more than half of our vaporators were damaged or broken in the storm we had two nights ago. The water of the remaining vaporators isn't even enough for only our own use. That water and the reserves will last a month at the most and we don't have the money to buy water or pay personal so that the damaged ones could be fixed in time."  
She took in a shuddering breath and continued anguished, "As things are now we might have to sell the farm to survive and that would break Owen's heart. This farm is his life! The only thing he still has from his father."

Obi-Wan had finally reassembled his lightsaber as he listened to her and now pushed the activator button to test it. With the familiar snap-hiss the brilliant blue blade hummed to life and he swung it through the air in a few experimental passes until he let the blade shrink away again, satisfied that it was working.

There were a few more moments of silence as Obi-Wan thought that over. He wanted to help Owen and Beru and there was no particular haste to get to Alderaan, but staying in one place for too long wasn't a good idea either.

Though…as long as the Empire wasn't here he might just risk it…


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update :(

My computer decided it didn't like me and went on strike (honestly, which evil mastermind invented those things??).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter...

Chapter 12: 

Blue light flashed in a hypnotically, intricate pattern of graceful movement as Obi-Wan performed his daily routine of katas and exercises in the early dawn of Tatooine.

He'd already done this for an hour and as he finished the kata with a perfectly executed double-backflip, landing on the ground cat-footed, he noted satisfied that he hadn't even worked much of a sweat.

Okay, it _was_ only dawn – anyone who was crazy enough to do this at noon would be sweating buckets in minutes – but he was still satisfied since it meant that he was back in his usual fighting shape at last, after having started to practice again the day he'd decided to stay and help the Lars'.

Since then the wound had healed completely, leaving only a faint scar not even bacta had been able to remove as a reminder of his near-disastrous duel with Sidious.

Also part of his routine, developed over the two weeks since his fight with the Tusken, was at least half an hour of meditation after his training, but fir that he went indoors to his room, where it was already noticeably cooler than outside – after all it wasn't the point of mediation to be cooked in the sun.

He sat down cross-legged on the plush, red rug and started to quiet his thoughts to achieve the relaxed and serene state of mind in which a Jedi was best able to deeply commune with the Force.

Obi-Wan had never had much trouble achieving that state, except maybe for his earlier Padawan days, as other Jedi (Anakin for instance) had, but lately he'd found it shockingly easy to do so.

It was as if his connection to the Force had grown _stronger_ somehow _and_the Force spoke more clearly and openly to him since its revelation after the Tusken attacked.

Obi-Wan didn't understand this change and puzzled over it for some time, but the attempts to find an explanation had only succeeded in giving him headaches so he'd given it up eventually.

There probably _was_ some explanation for it, but he wasn't even sure if he really wanted to know it as it was (such things always tended to make his life even more complicated than it already was), so he came to accept this gift and was grateful for the added insights.

Today he didn't perceive much until…his eyes snapped open in surprise.

There was no mistaking the Force's message – but couldn't it have come up with that at least a _bit_ sooner?

Beru was going to kill him…

Disgruntled he stood up, his mind already busily planning ahead and went to speak with Owen and Beru, it was their normal time to eat breakfast anyway.

As assumed they were both sitting at the kitchen table when he approached and flopped down in a chair. Beru immediately handed him a cup of blue milk, knowing that he tended to skip really eating something in the morning (she'd given up on trying to get him to eat after a few days and had settled on making sure he at least drank something nutrient).

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and sipped at his drink, trying to think of the best way to break the news, but when nothing came to mind, he settled on saying it outright.

"I have to leave today," he said quietly.

"What?!" Beru cried shocked.

"Yes I know, I would have liked some warning too, but the Force has only told me this morning and I would be a fool to ignore it," he said dryly.

"But _why_?" she asked sadly. She'd gotten accustomed to having Obi-Wan around and liked his company.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair wearily, and told her, "I don't know. I was only nudged to leave here as soon as possible. Besides there was always a risk, after all the bounty on my head is big enough to ensure anyone catching me a comfortable life for the rest of his days,"

Still Beru protested, "But there is no Empire here!"

Obi-Wan looked at her seriously. "Believe me, there will be. Once the Emperor has the Core Worlds firmly in his grasp, he'll come to the Middle and Outer Rim."

Turning to Owen, who'd been silent throughout the exchange, he asked, "We repaired enough vaporators for you to get by, didn't we?"

They'd spent the last two weeks fixing the blasted things and thanks to Obi-Wan's help had managed to repair nearly all of them. He'd been surprised that he was mechanically proficient enough, but obviously one grew to underestimate one's own skills while working with the mechanical genius Anakin.

"Yes, we should be all right, thanks to you," Owen replied nodding. "And I can give you a lift to Mos Espa, I need to go there to buy some parts anyway."

"Thank you, that'll make things easier," Obi-Wan admitted gratefully.

"Where will you go?" Beru wanted to know, not quite managing not to worry about him.

"I'll meet with Anakin," he explained shortly. "We'll be needed."

Both Owen and Beru nodded to that.

"And if you ever need help, feel free to contact me and I'll come if I'm able to," he told them earnestly. "And don't be too stubborn to ask!"

"We'll keep it in mind," Owen promised for both of them and stood up. "Shall we be going then?"

Obi-Wan nodded, drinking up the last of his blue milk, and rose, too, as Owen headed for the exit.

Beru stood as well, still looking sad, and pleaded, "Promise to visit someday?"

"I'll do my best," he promised solemnly.

"Well, that should be more than enough then," she retorted with a small smile and briefly hugged him.

"Now go before Owen leaves without you. And take care of yourself!"

Obi-Wan dropped a light kiss on her brow, saying, "I will. Goodbye, Beru."

Then he hurried off after Owen.

After the gruff, but heartfelt goodbye from Owen at the outskirts of Mos Espa – having parted there to avoid being seen together by too many people since a lone stranger was far less conspicuous than a familiar man with a stranger – Obi-Wan began to search for the spaceport.

If he hadn't already seen so many spaceports in his travels as a Jedi, Obi-Wan probably would have been surprised by the wide variety of species to be seen on the street. As it was, he'd enough experience with such less than lawful cities that he kept a close watch on his surroundings in addition to his Force-senses, was mindful of his purse (every Jedi carried a reserve of cash with him in case of an emergency) and kept his lightsaber close at hand, though hidden in his cloak.

Qui-Gon had had an affinity for such shady places, often dragging him along when he visited old acquaintances in seedy bars – or made new ones.

After getting to know more and more of them better, Obi-Wan had had to admit that most smugglers, thieves and whatever else were not as hard as they seemed and could be quite nice to an inquisitive teen, in a rough way, although there always were some thugs in the business, too.

All this Obi-Wan remembered as he walked past junk-shops, bars, smuggler-dens, and food stalls, blending in with the crowd.

He stopped at the small fruit stall of a friendly-looking elderly woman with snow-white hair and asked politely, "Could you please tell me where the spaceport is, madam?"

She smiled at him, obviously happy about the polite request (Obi-Wan suspected that the normal Tatooine of that question would have been something among the lines of 'You kriffing much tell me now where the blasted spaceport is you bitch!').

"Of course. Just turn right the next street and you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, smiling back, and, flipping her a coin, went into the indicated direction.

Five minutes later he stood in the terminal – or what passed as a terminal here – of Mos Espa Spaceport.

He looked around the rather bleak place in the hopes of finding something like an inforamtion desk and was surprised to find a door labeled "Office of Spaceport Affairs". But since that seemed to fit the bill, he entered.

The office was small and bare except for a desk with a few datapads on it and some cupboards. Behind said desk, sat a pretts female Twi'lek whose attire would have been more at home in a stripper club.

Upon seeing him, the Twi'lek fluttered her eyelashes at him and asked in a voice that could only be described as husky, "What can I do for you, darling?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat in embarrassment, a faint blush coloring his cheeks and replied, "Could you tell me when the next flight to Alderaan is scheduled?"

"My pleasure..." she answered with a sidelong – and _very_suggestive – glance at him, making him blush even harder, and sorted through her datapads until she found the right one.

"The next one is scheduled in one month. The "Star Courier"," she informed him.

"One month?!"Obi-Wan exclaimed surprised. He hadn't counted on having to stay on Tatooine still for _that_ long.

She shrugged. "You're lucky that there's one at all. Things are pretty hectic since the fall of the Republic."

She gave him another sidelong glance. "I could make it worth your while..." The sentence trailed of meaningfully.

Obi-Wan's blush was back with a vengeance.

"Um...no, thank you," he refused, backing out of the door hurriedly (he wasn't fleeing per say, just beating a strategic retreat), but before the door closed completely, he heard her call, "If you change your mind, just ask for Kiara!"

Obi-Wan hastily left the terminal and sank down on his haunches in a quiet corner of the street.

What was he going to do now?

He didn't have enough money to stay in Mos Espa for a month_ and_ buy a flight ticket. He supposed he _could_go back to the Lars' homestead, but that would put Owen and Beru at risk again (and he didn't want to burden them), and besides the Force had surely told him to go here today for a reason, even if he hadn't found that reason yet.

He sighed.

There was only one solution: he had to find a job and make some money.

He sighed again.

That was probably going to be _soo _much fun.


	13. Chapter 13

So guys, here's the next chapter! It got a bit longer than I thought, but I hope you won't be bored ;)

I will be gone for the next week, but I still hope to post the next chapter on saturday as usual, or at least on sunday.

Chapter 13:

On his way back through the streets Obi-Wan was still deep in thought, but not so deep in thought that attentive anymore and so he noticed the young boy who tried to sneak his hand in his pocket immediately.

With a movement to quick to follow – at least with the human eye – he spun around and grabbed the boy's wrist.

The moment his fingers closed around it two things happened simultaneously: the first was a small disturbance in the Force, but strong enough to rock Obi-Wan to his core since it was centered around him ,and the second was an almost electrical flash sizzling through his arm where their skin met – and judging by the boy's wide-eyed stare, he'd felt it, too.

Obviously this child was the reason why the Force had told him to come here.

He sighed mentally.

He was getting better at picking up strays than Qui-Gon and he was sure his old Master would be laughing his head off at his situation.

"So what's your name young one?" he asked gently, letting go of his wrist, since ,if the boy started an escape attempt, he would be fast enough to stop him again. Obviously the boy was aware of that fact, too, for he stayed where he was, though he looked at him waryly and suspiciously.

"Why would I tell you that?" he asked defiantly, his hand edging towards the blaster strapped to his tigh (in fact, Obi-Wan was usrprised he hadn't yet tried to shoot him and run).

Though Obi-Wan noticed that, he chose not to comment on it, but said instead, "I do not wish to harm you. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm here to help you."

"Very likely. Why would _you_want to help me?" the boy asked with obvious skeptism.

Obi-Wan sighed – couldn't matters be easy for once? – and inquired, "Did you feel the jolt when I touched you? That was the Force. And the Force told me to help you."

The boy thought for a moment, an intent frown on his face, his natural curiousity surfacing, then stated, "I've never heard of this 'Force'. What is it?"

'Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.

"And the reason why you've never heard of it is that not many people are interested in the Force, except for the Jedi," Obi-Wan explained patiently, knowing that he had to gain the boy's trust, if he wanted to achieve anything.

"Sounds... well hokey," the boy said unimpressed, then, to Obi-Wan's surprise, he added, "Are you a Jedi?"

"The Jedi Order is extinct," Obi-Wan replied, carefully avoiding answering the question outright – and it was the truth in a way, you couldn't really say that three person make up an entire order.

He could see that the boy didn't quite buy that, but, after regarding him for a few more seconds, he just said, "My name is Han Solo."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "A pleasure to meet you, Han. Call me Ben."

"That's not your real name," Han stated. He really _was_quite perceptive.

"True," Obi-Wan admitted. "But for now my real name is too dangerous."

That only served to pique Han's curiosity and interest, but before he could follow it up, Obi-Wan asked, "Do you have any refuge where we can talk in private?"

Han nodded and, since it was a reasonable request (he certainly wouldn't want to talk about himself too much on Tatooine's streets), sett off down the street.

As Obi-Wan followed he had a chance to really study Han for the first time:

He had brown hair and brown eyes, possessed by a mischievous twinkle, and a strong nose. His features were still slightly boyish, but already hardened by too many experiences a child never should have suffered.

His inconspicuous clothing, black trousers and boots, a white shirt and black flight jacket covered a too thin form. A relatively well-made and well-used blaster was strapped to his thigh. Obviously he hadn't always lived on the streets of Tatooine and Obi-Wan was pretty sure that Han's accent was Corellian, as was his name, Solo. Actually the Solos were one of the oldest and most esteemed families of Corellia, if he recalled correctly.

So how had he ended up here? Where were his parents?

He was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden sense of danger in the Force. The source was a broad-shouldered, grim-looking man pushing his way through the crowd towards Han.

"Hey, Solo!" he called, making Han stop in his tracks and glare at him. Obviously Han knew – and didn't like – the man.

"Still pick-pocketing around here? I'm surprised you haven't starved yet, with your skills," the man taunted.

Obi-Wan noted that Han's hands were curled into fists in barely restrained anger, as he quietly stepped up behind the man, whose concentration was completely fixed on Han.

"At least I don't have to pick on smaller people than me to get money!" Han retorted. "Or do you have to sell your body to get something to eat, Kordath?"

The man's face went pale in anger.

"Why you little..." he started furiously and reached for his blaster – only to have his wrist gripped by a strong hand and to find himself face to face with a stranger, whose piercing stare was _very_ unnerving.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Obi-Wan informed him, not unkindly, but with a definite edge of warning in his voice.

The man – what had Han called him again? – sputtered outraged.

"Who are you to dare...?!"

But Obi-Wan cut him off. "It's not important who I am, but rather what I'll do if you aren't sensible enough to go away now peacefully and leave young Solo alone."

His tone was still deceptively mild, but his eyes had hardened.

Unfortunately – for Kordath at least – he didn't seem to be overly sensible.

Obi-wan sighed as Kordath swung his left arm (the one that wasn't trapped in Obi-Wan's grip) back to hit him.

Some people really couldn't take a hint...

The next second there was a sharp _crack_, a howl of pain and Kordath went to the ground as Obi-Wan's foot connected with a _very_ sensible part of his body, clutching his broken wrist.

He bend over the downed man.

"Next time, heed my warning," he advised, voice still blandly polite, and went over to Han.

He would never have admitted it, but he _did_enjoy knocking bullies as this one down a notch – or two. He just couldn't stand bullies. Maybe that was because of his own childhood-experiences with Bruck Chun, a fellow Jedi Initiate, who had always picked on him and had nearly succeeded in getting him send to the agri-corps, or the fact that he had such a large heart for a ll beings and detested violence, or simply because he was a Jedi, he didn't know.

And he didn't particularly want to think about it.

His memories of Bruck still hurt, partly because he still felt guilty about his death (contrary to the many – and increasingly frustratedly – efforts of a lot of people to convince him otherwise) and partly because of his shame over his reactions to Bruck's taunting. As the full-blown Jedi Master he was, he, of course, had confronted and released those feelings, but some things couldn't be erased completely, not even by a Jedi Master.

"Are you all right?" he asked Han.

The boy nodded. "I'm used to their taunting. But I could have handled him, you know."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I just thought this would be faster."

Han had his pride, and he respected that, but the kid seemed to accept his anwser.

"It was rather neat work," Han admitted, really smiling for the first time. "And you got him good in the nuts."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Oh, knowing him, he'll have forgotten it as soon as the pain lessens," Han commented with a snort. "Not too bright, that one."

"I had noticed." Obi-Wan agreed drily.

"Come on then," Han told him and set off again. "It isn't far now."

Han's refuge turned out to be an old, deserted hovel, which mainly consisted of a living-room with a small kitchenette, a tiny room with a bed and a small fresher.

All in all it was decent enough, though it could use a bit of cleaning and tidying up.

"It's not much, I know," Han said from behind him, looking at his feet. "But it's enough to live in."

"Don't worry, Han. I've seen _much_ worse," Obi-Wan assured him.

Han looked doubtful, but didn't comment further.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around in the kitchenette.

"No I was at the market to...um... 'get' something," Han replied, avoiding to look at him.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, then got a bit of money out of his purse and offered it to Han.

"Will you go back to the market and buy some food while I straighten this place up a bit? We can talk when we've eaten."

Han stared at him, shocked, and stammered, "You would trust _me_ with _your_ money?!"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said simply – after all trust had to start somewhere and had to go both ways. And Han's surprise at such a simple declaration of trust saddened him. The boy probably had never had anybody before who'd trusted him with money.

Hesitatingly Han took the money, still unbelieving, and whispered, "Thank you.", before going out of the door again.

Han still oculdn't believe it as he slowly walked back the way they'd come. A near stranger had just entrusted him – just like that! – with _money_! Wasn't he afraid that he would steal it?

And he still didn't know what Ben _wanted_with him. He really was nice (and seemed to be quite a good fighter, judging by the way he'd dealt with Kordath and his graceful movements), but why bother with a little scoundrel like him?

When Han returned with some Bantha meat, a few pallies and some other things Obi-Wan didn't know, he had already tidied things up and cleaned a bit, more for his benefit than Han's, who hadn't seemed bothered by the mess before.

"Can you cook, Han?" Obi-Wan asked once he'd recovered from the shock of seeing the room _clean_.

"Um, no, not really," Han admitted.

"We'll have to remedy that, but for today I'll cook then," Obi-Wan said after a moments thought and immediately went to work cooking a meal for them both.

Cooking had always been his job, one that he'd taken on gladly because Qui-Gon had been a terrifying cook and Anakin had taken a lot after him in that area. After numerous cooking accidents and burned meals, he'd finally forbidden Anakin to make anything more demanding than toast (and even _that_had ended in an exploding toaster once, he really had no idea how Anakin had managed _that_) and had told his Padawan to stay out of the kitchen as much as possible, an order that Anakin had been happy to oblige for a change.

As soon as the meal was ready on the table, Han wolfed down his helping in record time. It was apparent that he hadn't had any decent meal for quite a long time.

Once Obi-Wan had finished, too, and the dishes were washed, they reclined in their seats as a comfortable, sated silence ensued.

At last Han ventured a question.

"You said we could talk now?"

"Yes."

"So...can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

For a moment Han asked himself if that question maybe was a bit rude, but then, what he'd itched ti ask for quite some time now, burst out of him. "What do you want with me?!"

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "I don't _want_ anything with you. I _wish_ to help you."

"How? And why? This Force-stuff sounds rather...well, um, 'strange'," Han asked, fumbling for a polite word.

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched in an attempt to hide a smile. "This 'Force-stuff', as you call it, _is_complicated, but I've found that it is unwise to ignore it. As to the how...I plan to leave Tatooine soon, and I would like to take you with me."

Han's eyes widened in delight. "Leave Tatooine?! Just tell me what I must do!"

"You don't have to do anything. Though it would help if you allowed me to live here until we can leave," Obi-Wan told him.

"When will that be?" Han questioned eagerly, barely controlling his excitement at the prospect of leaving the dustball.

"In a month."

"And...what about money?" he asked hesitantly.

"I have some and I will try to get a job," Obi-Wan explained.

"So I don't have to..." Han said, torn between relief and embarrassment. It felt too much like charity to him.

"No," Obi-Wan confirmed gently. He understood that Han had his pride and was reluctant because of it, so he added, "And it's no charity, Han. More like what people do for a...friend."

For a moment it looked like Han would cry (Force knew when someone had last shown him kindness!), but he just said quietly, "I would like that."

At that moment Obi-Wan fully realized for the first time that Han was still a _child_. Hardened, yes, but still a young boy, who, however subconsciously, longed for someone to care for him, show him affection.

Later Han often asked himself why he'd trusted a man he hadn't even known. He had no real answer, but he often thought that it had been because of his air of kindness, gentleness and honesty (something not often found on Tatooine). One just could not _not_ trust him.

"And what will happen once we leave Tatooine?" Han asked curious once he'd gotten back his bearings.

"That depends. Do you still have parents left?" Obi-Wan replied.

If Han was surprised by the change of topic, he didn't show it. "No. I've been an orphan since I can remember."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said quietly, but sincere.

Han shrugged it off. "How can I miss something I've never known?"

But Obi-Wan knew his indifference for what it really was; a protective wall against the loneliness in his heart. But now was not the time to talk about that.

"We're going to Alderaan to meet a friend of mine," Obi-Wan confided instead.

"Alderaan? But I thought you...never mind," Han started confused, but then decided it was better not to say it.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Han _was_ sharp and he felt that he could trust him, so he said, "Yes, you've guessed correctly. I am a Jedi Knight.

"But I thought the Jedi were all dead!" Han exclaimed, part awed, part disgruntled that he hadn't told him before, part shocked that it was really true.

Obi-Wan's eyes grew sad at the reminder. "No, not all. A few have survived. Too few."

Han hesitated unsure, then asked timidly, "So what the Emperor says about you isn't true?"

Obi-Wan snorted bitterly. "No. But I'll tell you the true story another time."

Han accepted that with a nod and asked, "So what's your true name? Don't worry, I won't squeal on you or something."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I didn't think you would. But promise me you'll still use 'Ben' in public."

"Sure," Han agreed readily.

"Very well then. My real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I spent the whole morning typing it, so you would better :P

Chapter 14:

The room was silent as Han tried to comprehend what he'd just been told whilst Obi-Wan waited patiently for him to react.

A few more seconds passed until Han had gathered his wits enough to ask unbelievingly, "_That _Obi-Wan Kenobi?!"

"Well, I don't know if there are óther Obi-Wan Kenobis, but I guess you mean me," Obi-Wan replied half amused, half uncomfortable.

Han could only stare at him. Here he was, sitting in his shabby 'home' with one of the greatest heroes of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master on the (late) Jedi High Council, one of the most renowned Jedi ever (in his opinion).

The man was practically a legend!

Even he had been asked several times (he _was_ prone to crazy stunts), _So which one were you supposed to be, Kenobi or Skywalker?_

He'd always wanted to be Skywalker – the man was a hell of a pilot! – but there were as many wanted to be Skywalkers long-time partner.

At least he knew now that Ben had told a truth and wasn't going to treat him badly, since the General Kenobi he'd heard so much about wouldn't be capable of something like that.

He was shaken from his thoughts by Obi-Wan's voice.

"So now that you know who I am, can I ask _you _a few questions?"

"Of course," Han agreed, still dazed.

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

'_Oh dear. A boy on Tatooine, nine years old, why __does this seem familar to me?'_ Obi-Wan thought wryly.

"Let me guess: You're a pilot?"

"Yes!" Han brightened immediately at only the mention of flying. "I love flying!"

Obi-Wan sighed inaudibly. _'Wonderful. Another crazy flyboy. Why is it always me who gets saddled with them?!'_

"And do you have any idea where I might get a job?" he asked.

Han thought for a moment, then said, "I've heard that Watto needs an assistant. He has a small junk shop here. If you know a bit about mechanics, you can ask him."

Obi-Wan recognized the name instantly. Anakin had told him quite a bit about his former slave master and he wasn't sure if he wanted to work for someone like him, but it wasn' as if he had a big choice there.

He stood up. "Well, then I guess I'll pay this Watto a visit."

As Obi-Wan entered the little junk shop and his eyes adjusted to dimly lit room, a small bell rang, announcing the arrival of a customer. The room looked just like Anakin had described it: a curved counter opposite the entrance, every available space filled with broken droids and other junk and a door to the back, through which the Toydarian Watto now flapped.

He, too, looked exactly like Anakin had said: set of blue wings, wide belly of a yellowish color, short trunk, stubble.

"What do you want?" he barked in Huttese.

Obviously Anakin hadn't exaggerated when he'd said that Watto was rude, either.

"I was told that you're searching for an assistant," Obi-Wan replied in perfect Huttese. Anakin had taught him the language (probably to get him to loosen up) and since he'd always had a knack for languages, he still spoke it fluently, though he didn't particularly like the language. It just consisted of _too _many swearwords for his taste. After all it wasn't for nothing that Huttese was commonly thought of as the best language to insult somebody in.

"Yes, yes. Do you want the job?" Watto asked, suddenly sounding eager.

"For a month," Obi-Wan stated.

Watto's face fell a little. "Only a month?...Well it's better than nothing."

He _needed_ an assistant, he had much work piled up at the moment.

"You get a peggat per day and if you work sloppily or I see any other reason I won't hesitate to fire you."

He held out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Obi-Wan did a few quick calculations and came to the conclusion that the pay would be enough for Han and him to live by so that he could reserve his cash for the flight tickets.

"Deal," he announced, shaking the offered hand.

He was a bit surprised how 'unofficial' the whole thing was, no contract, nothing. But then...he _was_on Tatooine, he wasn't even sure if the citizens knew the meaning of 'official'. And obviously employers weren't held responsible for their workers' actions.

"You'll start here tomorrow at noon, understood?" Watto asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan assured him, bowed his head in a polite farewell and left the shop.

'_Hopefully,'_ he thought,_ 'this won't be too bad.'_

Once again Padme was worried. Or still worried, if one wanted to be accurate, because she hadn't really stopped worrying since they'd secretly married after the disaster on Geonosis. She had worried about Anakin, that he might not return from the war, and about their deception, that someone found out about it.

She never would have thought that her worries would_ increase _once the war was over – but then, she never would have believed that her sweet and caring Ani could fall to the dark side. But he had, and now she didn't only worry about Anakin (he always had had _something_that made people worry about him, either because they cared for him, or because they cared for what he was about to attack, namely themselves) and herself, but about the twins. Too. And then there was the matter of Obi-Wan's persistent disappearance, which clouded the moods of everyone in the house.

When she'd first met Obi-Wan – still a Padawan at that time - on Naboo, she'd thought him to be cold, even uncaring, but that opinion had changed when she saw him weep over his fallen Master's body.

Over the years her respect for the man had grown and since the war had started they'd even developed a friendship – an odd sort of friendship (he normally didn't like politicians and she was afraid he found out about her and Anakin, which in fact he had), but a friendship nevertheless. As it was they at least seemed to share the tendency to worry to much.

And so, unable to help him in any way, she worried about him as well.

Of course there was also the matter of the galaxy itself, and there was no way she could not worry about it, now that Palpatine ruled as a tyrant, which was another of the things she couldn't do anything about – at the moment.

All in all the weight of her worries was overwhelming, but she refused to let that intimidate her. Instead she focused all her energies on caring for the twins and Anakin.

Her husband still had nightmares almost every night and afterwards refused to tell her about them, so she had no real idea what they were about, but the haunted look in his eyes was enough to make her shiver with dread.

She did her best to comfort him, at least physically, but he was still haunted at night and brooding the rest of the time. Even the twins somehow caught up on his dark mood and were more fidgety than usual.

And lately the realization that, if she didn't do something, things would _stay _like this or even get worse had been dawning on her, so, being the resolute woman she was, she had decided to act. If her husband didn't want to tell her what was bothering him so much, she would just have to make him tell her. Today. _Now_.

Unfortunately that was easier said than done.

It was already afternoon when she finally found him in the garden. It _did _feel a bit like deja vu, since the situation when she had gone to talk to him on the way to Polis Massa had been very similar.

Padme sighed – why was it always her who got stuck with finally acting? – and silently thanked the Force or whatever gods who might listen that the twins were still too young to really comprehend anything of what was going on as she walked towards his hiding spot.

He was sitting on a carved stone-bench, rose vines entwining around it, in the shadow o a large tree with white flagrant blossoms. It was exactly the sort of place you'd immediately associate with a secret lovers in the garden.

Anakin held one of the blossoms in his open palm, staring at it, his expression a mixture of pain and forlornness.

Moving as quietly as a warm summer breeze, barely rustling the informal silk gown she wore, Padme moved over to him and sat down on the bench (which was surprisingly comfortable for a thing made of stone).

Anakin didn't visibly react to her presence, but some of the tension that spoke from his posture melted away at her gentle touch

For a long time they sat like that, her body leaning on his, in silent contemplation, but they both knew it couldn't last forever, no matter how desperately they both longed for just that.

Finally it was Padme who spoke first.

"Will you tell me now what's bothering you?"

"I can't." His voice was muffled as he'd buried his face in her midnight hair.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just...can't," he repeated, pained. How could he tell her about his fears that she would somehow want to leave him when he told her the truth? That she would finally see that he wasn't worth her love? He knew without a doubt that he would _die _if she left him, especially now. Maybe time would cure his intense dependency on her, but _just now_ he couldn't even fathom that thought.

But, as always, she seemed to read his mind (sometimes he swore she could have been a Jedi) and assured him softly, "I won't think less of you if you tell me. Besides it will help to talk."

Still, he hesitated and looked to the Force for guidance, but it told him the same thing as it had the last few weeks; to confide in his wife, who loved him. He'd ignored the Force's call out of fear and, as the little voice at the back of his mind which voiced all the things he didn't want to face told him now, that in itself was a selfish act that could lead him down a dark path again as his fear had already done once.

So he took a deep breath, trying to find strenght and dispel his hear, and said, "These nightmares I'm having...you see they _are _different, sometimes I have to watch you die, sometimes it's Obi-Wan, sometimes I'm alone with Sidious, but they always end alike. That I... turn again."

The last sentence was only an agonized whisper.

And finally Padme understood what had been riding him these past weeks; Anakin was afraid he wouldn't stay in the light, betray them all again.

Anakin felt strangely relieved that he'd finally told her, but still he resolutely avoided looking Padme into the eye as she began to speak.

"Anakin, you know that Master Yoda examined you and found no darkness in you. Why should you turn again?"

He laughed bitterly. "I wish it were that easy, love. There might have been no darkness in me when Yoda examined me, but I can always _let the darkness back in_. Every choice I make could plunge me into darkness again!"

Padme was shocked silent by his outburst for a moment, then declared with quiet conviction, "You are a good man Anakin. And you learned your lesson the last time around. Why should the Force be so cruel to get you into another situation where you have to turn? No, I don't think you'll fall again."

"And you're an expert on Force-matters now?" he snapped.

"No," Padme acknowledged calmly. "But I'm an expert on Anakin Skywalker-matters."

For a moment Anakin looked at her dumbfounded...and broke out laughing, the tension evaporating.

"What's the matter?" she asked a bit irritated, but already her lips curved upwards.

"It just sounds do strange!" Anakin gasped between guffaws. "Expert on Ankin Skywalker-matters!"

His laughter was so infectuos that soon Padme's clear voice joined his in a harmony of mirth they hadn't had for a long time. Oh how good it felt to simply _laugh_ like this, carefree and without worry for anything or anybody.

When the laughter finally died down, Anakin placed a lingering kiss on her lips and whispered, "Thank you, angel. I needed that."

Her eyes twinkled with a familiar warmth, a warmth that had once attracted a nine-year-old boy longing for comfort, as she replied, "You're welcome, Ani. Just promise me you'll talk to me _next_ time you have a problem."

"What makes you think there _will _be a next time?"Anakin asked, mock-offended.

"Are you kidding?! You always have problems!" Padme answered, swatting his arm playfully.

"Why, your opinion of me isn't very high," Anakin exclaimed, feigning anger. But at Padme's fark glare, he added seriously, "I promise."

"Good for you," Padme stated darkly, but soon dissolved into giggles at Anakin's pout.

Suddenly he tensed. His ears had picked up the sound of a speeder nearing them. Instinctively his hand fell on the hilt of his lightsaber, but when he reached out with the Force he relaxed again.

"It's Bail," he informed Padme, who'd looked at him worriedly, smiling, and they both hurried to the front door.

As Anakin had said there was Bail Organa getting out of a fancy red speeder (even Anakin had to admit he had a good taste in speeders).

"Bail! It's a pleasure to see you!" Padme greeted their visitor and moved to hug him whilst Anakin bowed in greeting.

"And you," Bail replied. "Shall we go inside?"

A few minuted later they later they were all sitting comfortably in the living-room, glasses of Alderaanian wine in hand.

"So Bail, what brought you here? Are there any news?" Padme asked, delicately taking a sip.

"Couldn't I just have come to visit you?" Bail replied, but when he saw their expressions he sighed and said, "Yes, yes, I know. There _is_ something I wanted to talk with you about."

"Did you finally hear from Obi-Wan?" Anakin interrupted him anxiously, leaning forward in his seat.

Bail sighed again. "No, he's still missing. No trace of him anywhere. But we are quite sure the Emperor doesn't have him either because he would surely make a grand spectacle out of the capture of one of the last surviving 'traitorous' Jedi."

Hearing this, Anakin slumped back in his seat dejectedly. He missed his friend and brother with a constant ache in his heart he hadn't thought possible. Even when they'd been separated during the Clone Wars he'd always known where his Master was and how he fared due to the holonet.

And he desperately wanted to talk with him, the only one who knew him as well as Padme, now, needed his wisdom.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" Padme wanted to know, also looking visibly deflated at the lack of information on their friend's whereabouts.

She and Anakin both had never agreed with the old saying 'No news is good news' and at times like this it sounded especially hollow.

Bail looked grim. "Palpatine has executed another ten senators. Their homeworlds revolted, but the revolts were put down violently. Many folk isn't happy with our new ruler."

"What has that got to do with us?" Padme asked, none of her anger and shock at Palpatine's methods showing on her face.

"All the senators were members of the Delegation of Twothousand," Bail replied, his tone worried. "Alderaan is being closely watched, I think Palpatine suspects me not to be completely loyal to him. We were 'invited' to house a garrison at Aldera. Of course I couldn't refuse. The Clones will arrive in a month."

"That's bad news. What are we going to do?" Padme asked anxiously.

"I don't think they'll find you here and leaving now would be a bad idea, we're already being monitored." Bail answered. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here."

Anakin looked troubled. "I don't like it, but I think you're right Bail. We'll stay here."

Padme took his hand in hers in a silent reassurance.

"Well, now that this is settled then, I'll have to go. I can't be absent for too long," Bail said apologetically, standing up. "But it was good to see you, Padme, Anakin."

Padme and Anakin rose as well, as she said, "Wait Bail. Would you like to see the twins before you leave? They should be up any moment."

For the first time Bail's face really brightened, making him look like the relatively young man he really was, as he answered happily, "May I? I would love to see them!"

And as she led him towards the twins' room, Padme thought sadly, _'The war ages us all. We have to take happiness whenever we can get it'_.

Because for them the war had not ended when Palpatine had seized power – it had only just begun.


	15. Chapter 15

Due to some processing error (I swear I will never figure this site and its strange errors out!) this update is a day late. All complains to the document manager, please...

Chapter 15:

The morning three days before the freighter was scheduled to leave for Alderaan – he'd bought the tickets for them both the day before – Obi-Wan was working again in Watto's shop, repairing a pit droid.

It had been harder than he'd anticipated to always do exactly what Watto told him to do and he'd had to work nearly from dawn to dusk nearly every day, but since he was used to physical work (_fixing_ droids was definitely not as exhausting as _dismantling_ droids) and he'd never been an overly proud person he had adapted well.

After some time, he'd been astonished to notice, that he even _enjoyed_ this, in a strange way, to just work unnoticed without any turbulences (and Watto really was not as bad as he seemed) and to look after Han (it occurred to him that he's actually _missed_ it after Anakin had been knighted, despite all his claims that he would be either all grey when he hit the forties or be completely insane because of his temperamental and trouble-prone Padawan, but you probably got used to everything).

Over the last few weeks his friendship with Han had deepened constantly. He'd found the young boy to be quick-witted and quite eager to learn – he'd pestered him with questions once he'd gotten over his shyness and distrust.

"_So what do I do now?" Han asked, looking doubtfully at the pot of stew bubbling in front of him._

_Obi-Wan, leaning against the wall of the cramped kitchen his arms crossed, quirked an eyebrow._

"_I already told you yesterday, Han."_

"Oh," Han frowned, trying to remember how Obi-Wan had done it the day before. Obi-Wan had to suppress a smile at the expression of intense concentration on the young one's face.

_Suddenly Han's face brightened._

"_I remember!" he exclaimed. "You added the salt at this stage!"_

"_Very good," Obi-Wan complimented smiling appreciatory. But then suddenly his face paled._

"_No, Han, that's not the salt, that's…"_

_But Han had already added the white powder to the stew and a second later hell broke loose._

"…_felucian sugar."_

_Obi-Wan jumped forward, quick as lightning, and tackled Han to the ground with him, just as the pot to started to resemble a – certainly aggressive – fireball more than a – peacefully bubbling – pot of stew._

_Once the inferno had passed, Obi-Wan picked himself off the ground with a resigned sigh and surveyed the remains of pot and cooking unit. Namely a molten puddle and a charred black spot._

"_Somehow I knew something like that would happen," he commented dryly. "This is already the fourth pot this week. You're certainly not helping our budget."_

_Han, still slightly out of breath, exclaimed dazedly, "But sugar is harmless! How could it…um…rearrange the kitchen like this?!"_

_Obi-Wan sighed again. "Normally sugar _is _harmless, yes. But if you take felucian sugar, it reacts rather …violently."_

_Then he added sternly, "It would have never happened if you hadn't mistaken the _sugar _for _salt _anyway."_

_Han just looked sheepishly, having long ago learned that Obi-Wan would never punish him the way his other 'acquaintances' had, and confessed, "It just looked so alike. How am I supposed to keep them apart?"_

_Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in defeat. "It's hopeless!"_

_It seemed Han took after Qui-Gon and Anakin concerning cooking skills…_

"_So how did you end up here?" Obi-Wan asked – a question that had been bouncing up and down in his head for some time now._

_Han immediately looked at him slightly suspicious. He hadn't talked freely about his past even _once _and always got uncomfortable the topic was raised, evading having to answer._

_For a moment he wavered; he'd learned to trust his new friend, but wouldn't he be disgusted with him if he knew? On the other hand he had a right to know after all he'd done to help him and Ben really didn't seem to be a criminative sort of guy._

"_My first memories are of a man called Garris Shrike who took me in and taught me all kind of things," Han began hesitantly. "He was a …well a smuggler."_

_He waited for Obi-Wan to comment or at least shout at him why her hadn't told him before, but to his surprise Obi-Wan just motioned for him to continue, his face impassive._

"_I didn't like it, but where could I have gone? And Garris taught me to pilot spaceships! So I stayed. Until I found out that he'd lied to me all these years."_

_At this point some of Han's carefully hidden hurt and bitterness broke through._

"_Half a year ago I overheard him and another member of the crew talk about my heritage that I still had relatives. He'd always told me they were all dead!" he cried, his anguish over Garris' betrayal now visible in his eyes. _

_Obi-Wan felt a sudden urge to comfort him, nut he restrained himself. Han had to talk about this now, had to share the burden with someone._

_And then Han continued, "So I ran away. My plan was to seek out my relatives and maybe stay with them. Well, okay, I didn't really _have _a plan, I couldn't think clearly. No big surprise it didn't work, is it? I found my relatives, yes, but…they didn't want anything to do with me. They threw me out!"_

_For a moment pity shone brightly in Obi-Wan's eyes, but he quickly squashed it. Han wouldn't want his pity. Fortunately he hadn't seen it and just continued his tale in a dull monotone._

"_I snuck on the next best ship, I just wanted to leave. Unfortunately for me the freighter was bound for Tatooine and I haven't been able to get off this dustball since then."_

_Silence followed the end of his tale. A silence Han, who stared resolutely at everything but Obi-Wan, was reluctant to break, since he still was afraid that the Jedi would shun him or even worse be disappointed in him._

_He dared a look at Obi-Wan and was surprised to see the older man smiling gently, even understandingly. _

"_Don't worry Han. I don't like you less because of your past. And I'm not disappointed in you," he assured him sincerely and added dryly, "Besides who would keep me on my toes and the kitchen in disorder if I left now?"_

_His attempt at levitating the mood was rewarded by a bright, if still a bit shaky, smile._

_The main street of Mos Espa was crowded (not that it ever was _not _crowded, but it _was _worse than usual). Obi-Wan and Han had to shoulder their way through the people blocking the street. Not for the first time Obi-Wan asked himself why in the blazes they'd had to go to buy more food _now_._

_Suddenly someone purred into his ear._

"_Oh, it's the handsome man from the spaceport…"_

_Obi-Wan whirled around – and found himself face to face with Kiara, the Twi'lek. He _barely _refrained from groaning…_she _was the last thing he needed now._

"_Hello, Kiara," he replied, not very enthusiastically. _

_Kiara beamed, not seeming to perceive the lack of enthusiasm. "You remember my name! I'm soo flattered! So did you think about my offer?"_

_Predictably Obi-Wan turned an interesting shade of red._

"_No thank you, I'll pass."_

"_Oooh," she pouted. "Are you sure?"_

_Obi-Wan hadn't had a good day so far and his patience was already stretched alarmingly thin by fighting his way through the crowd (he wasn't fond of many people wedged in one spot), looking out for Han and breaking up three street fights in their way and this annoying – and embarrassing - female was the last straw._

"_You don't want to ask me more questions," he intoned with a slight wave of his hand._

_Kiara's eyes glazed over. "I don't want to ask you more questions," she agreed monotonously._

"_You want to go about your business."_

"_I want to go about my business."_

_And to Obi-Wan's great relief she left._

_He turned to Han._

"_And what are you grinning about?!"_

"_Nothing," Han replied innocently. Obi-Wan glared at him and stormed off, but he still heard the boy's knowing snicker – and that didn't serve to brighten his mood._

"_So how was fighting in the Clone Wars?" Han asked one evening._

"_It was …not a pleasant experience," Obi-Wan answered carefully. "There's nothing great in war."_

"_But you got to fly a starfighter!" Han exclaimed unbelievingly. "I even heard you were Red Leader!"_

"_Yes, that was part of the problem," Obi-Wan replied dryly, grimacing slightly (some people really had a one-track mind), but when he saw Han's uncomprehending expression he added, "I'm not exactly fond of flying."_

_Han looked at him completely shocked._

"_You don't like flying?! But it's the best thing ever!"_

_Obi-Wan snorted and stated a bit sourly, "I see you'll get along _splendidly _with Anakin. Besides I was only Red Leader because I ranked higher than Anakin. He is by far the better pilot, though I wouldn't advise anybody to fly with him."_

"_Why not?" Han asked, curious._

"_Because he either crashlands, dives into every fire-fight he can find and nearly gets you killed or makes you so sick that you have to throw up," Obi-Wan deadpanned, but his eyes twinkled._

_Han thought for a moment, then decided, "I still wanna fly with him."_

_Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Somehow I knew you would say that."_

_Obi-Wan was just making tea for himself and Han, who was currently taking a shower in the tiny fresher, when he felt the sudden – and short – ripple in the Force. It was nowhere near as strong as the waves that had hit him during Order 66, but still unmistakable. _

_A Jedi had just died._

_Probably a Master. Probably someone he'd known. Maybe even a friend. _

_He sank to the ground, the by now familiar pain twisting his gut. Why did they all have to die? Why not him, too?_

"Because you still have a role to play. You are needed."

_Obi-Wan started. That voice had sounded suspiciously like Qui-Gon's …For a moment he sat still, hoping to hear something again, but when nothing came, he slumped back. _

_Great, so now he started to hear voices. Could it get any better? Talking to one's former Master in one's mind (if that ever had really taken place, his recollection was still hazy) was one thing, hearing him like this should be impossible._

_Of course he still hadn't found out more about his mysteriously increased connection to the Force (if that was really what it was), but he doubted it had anything to do with hearing voices._

_Suddenly a second ripple hit him and this time he recognized the Force-signature before it was abruptly smothered._

_It was Bant's._

_One of his oldest friends, he'd never met any creature more gentle-hearted than the Mon Calamarian healer and only the thought of her being killed violently somewhere, alone, threatened to rip his heart apart._

_Unbidden the question rose again in his mind, overwhelming even the crushing grief he'd thought he'd left behind the day Beru comforted him: why. Why? Why?! Every answer the Force might have given him was drowned by the one word burning in his mind. Why._

_Han had just finished his sonic shower and was pulling on his clothes, when a strange sense of unease overcame him._

_Something was wrong._

_Hurriedly he finished dressing and, hand resting on his blaster just in case, entered the living-room, which, to his surprise, was empty. However he was sure Ben was home so he poked his head through the kitchen door, opening his mouth to ask his friend what he was doing – and stopped abruptly. Ben was sitting huddled on the floor and though he did not cry or weep, his vacant gaze spoke of a depth of grief and pain Han had never before witnessed._

_Hesitatingly, not really knowing what to do, Han inched closer and put one of his smaller hands over Ben's bigger one. Ben looked at him, his blue-grey eyes still full of grief, and without thought Han leaned forward and hugged the older man._

_For a moment Ben stiffened in shock for Han had never before hugged him, but then he relaxed and returned the hug gratefully._

"_Thank you, Han," he whispered._

_With this simple heartwarming gesture Han reminded him that there always was something to fight for – and the boy had also shown him in the light of past events what Anakin had always known to some extent: love, or attachment as the Jedi called it, wasn't wrong, as long as one was able to let go if need be. _

_And the Force sang in agreement._

Obi-Wan was shaken from his memories by the sound of Watto's wings flapping towards him.

"Are you quite finished with that droid?" the blue being demanded to know.

Obi-Wan stared at him coldly for a moment – he'd made clear that, though he would work for him, he wouldn't tolerate being walked all over – then answered curtly, "Nearly."

"Good. We still have much to do today. The…"

He was cut short by the ringing customer-alarm as two burly – and not very friendly looking – humans entered the shop. Obi-Wan sensed two more beings waiting outside – what was the name of those pig-like creatures again? Ah, yes, Gammoreans. For some reason, which surely didn't stem from the supposed-to-be-intimidating looks and behavior of the two men, he felt uneasy.

Those men meant trouble.

"What can I do for you?" Watto asked, always eager for an opportunity to make business, but the men completely ignored his question.

Instead one of them (he seemed to be the brighter of the two, judging by the looks of the other) asked in a menacing voice, nodding towards Obi-Wan, "Is that your assistant?"

"Yes," Watto replied, shrinking back a little. "Who wants to know?"

"We're here on the mighty Jabba's orders," the 'not-so-dumb' man said.

Obi-Wan's sinking feeling grew. He'd heard more than enough stories about Jabba, none of them good, and his own encounter with the greedy Hutt had been something he wasn't eager to repeat.

Obviously Watto wasn't happy with that bit of information. Either, for he quickly flapped into the men's way and protested, "What did he do? He's a good worker and I don't want to lose…"

He stopped short when a blaster appeared in front of his trunk, held by Dumb, whilst Not-So-Dumb informed him in a dangerous tone of voice, "We don't care what you think. We are here to bring him," he nodded to Obi-Wan, "to Jabba. We don't need _you_ for that."

The implications were clear, but before Dumb could realize the threat Obi-Wan stepped in front of Watto.

"Your business is with me, leave him out of this," he warned coldly, though he really had no idea what business they _could_ have with him.

Not-So-Dumb didn't seem happy about that announcement, but he motioned for Dumb to lower his blaster, who complied slowly, grumbling, "Could've had a bit o' fun…"

Ignoring his companion, Not-So-Dumb turned to Obi-Wan again and repeated, "We are here to take you to the mighty Jabba."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "Why exactly should I want to come with you?"

Not-So-Dumb smirked. "Because otherwise the information about your identity could easily find their way into the wrong hands…"

Shock coursed through him, only years of training enabling him to keep his face smooth and impassive. He sensed that Not-So-Dumb told the truth – or at least thought he did. If he were alone, he would've fought them and then hid himself for the three days, but with Han's safety to consider he wasn't going to take that risk.

"Alright, I'll come with you," he agreed, his tone showing nothing of his reluctance.

"Very good," Not-So-Dumb said, his smirk widening. "Now let me search you for weapons."

Obi-Wan barely refrained from snorting. Search him for weapons? Not likely. He had his lightsaber hidden in the folds of his robe and had no desire for it being taken.

"You don't need to search me for weapons," he intoned, wiggling his fingers slightly. After all only Watto and Dumb could see him and he wasn't afraid of either of them doing something about it.

Not-So-Dumb's eyes glazed over. "I don't need to search you for weapons."

"We'll go now."

"We'll go now."

Dumb looked confusedly at his partner, but when he turned, motioning for Obi-Wan to follow him, and left the shop without a second glance at him or even Watto, he followed. His partner surely knew what he was doing. After all he was the brains.

As Obi-Wan was marched into the bright sunlight. His mind was already busily analyzing his current situation, but he wasn't worried for himself, though he _did_ have a bad feeling about Jabba's intentions, but he would deal with that when it was necessary. 'Anticipation is distraction', as one of his favorite Jedi-sayings stated.

His only regret was not having been able to alert Han of his absence. He could just hope that he wouldn't go and do something foolish, as he undoubtedly was bound to do.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm so sorry, but DRL has been kicking my butt lately, so updates might get a bit less regular. **But I won't abandon this story, however long an update may take.** I'll do my best to update fast, though.

Now, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 16:

From afar Jabba's palace looked very much like the antiquated and forgotten home of some ancient monks it was, with its circular domed main building and the tower built in the same style. The buildings had exactly the same color as their surroundings, namely, dirty sand.

Of course Jabba had added his own touch to the building, but thankfully that wasn't visible.

His guides, guards or whatever they were supposed to be, had made no move throughout the trip through the desert to restrain him in any way, except fro standing – or sitting – around him. If _they_ really knew his identity, they probably knew, too, that if need be he could get rid of them in seconds, but he rather thought that they didn't know the details, since they hadn't been very careful while approaching him.

But he _was_ surprised that they _still_ didn't try to restrain him when they reached the main entrance of Jabba's palace and Dumb left with the speeder. They seemed to be very sure he wouldn't try to run. Unfortunately he had to admit to himself that they were right, so he focused his concentration on the gate in front of him as he waited for something to happen.

He didn't have to wait long.

He'd just determined that it would be impossible this way if need be short of melting a hole into the gate with his lightsaber, which would time, time he might not have then, when suddenly a flap opened and a metal arm extended. At the end of the arm a glowing red ball, vaguely resembling an eye, was fastened, looking their little party over.

Apparently they'd been expected, since the arm retracted again without further notice and the portcullis slowly opened with a rattling sound.

Not-So-Dumb pushed Obi-Wan forward into the dark interior of the hall and the gate fell shut again behind them with a surprising speed and a dull thud. In a flash of foresight Obi-Wan suddenly _knew_ that he would never leave this place through that way again.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the darkness in the hall, h noticed that it wasn't _really_ dark. From some corners and adjoining rooms grayish light leaked into it and mingled with the black so that he could at least see where he was and where he was going. But before they could go anywhere, three figures emerged from a side-entrance to the right.

One turned out to be a pale male Twi'lek with eerie red eyes, Jabba's majordomo, Bib Fortuna, if he recalled correctly, the other two probably his guards, though they were not Gammoreans but humans, wearing padded armor and helmets.

"Greetings, guest," Bib Fortuna said, his voice falsely friendly but nevertheless polite and bowed slightly. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Obi-Wan's right eyebrow climbed up to his hairline. Stay? He had no intention whatsoever to do that and he didn't like Fortuna's stressing of the word 'guest'.

The Force clearly warned him of the majordomo, he was at least as insidious as his Master.

Nevertheless he answered pleasantly, "Thank you. I'm sure I will."

Bib Fortuna smiled, revealing two rows of pointed teeth, and looked him over searchingly for a moment.

"Search him for weapons!" he commanded his guards, obviously not trusting Dumb and Not-So-Dumb to have done the job correctly (not that Obi-Wan could fault him for that considering their grade of intelligence).

Knowing that it wouldn't be wise to use a mind-trick now, Obi-Wan just stood still as the two men approached him warily, making no move to stop them.

Not trusting his apparent cooperation, one of them held his arms whilst the other roughly groped all over him (he could already feel bruises forming) searching for hidden weapons. Obi-Wan had to bite back a sneeze when a less than pleasant odor assaulted his sensible nose – obviously the guards in Jabba's palace weren't required to bath often if at all.

Finally the man searching him was satisfied that he hid nothing and both stepped back.

"Good, then let's go. The mighty Jabba is waiting," Fortuna announced and let the small procession into the passage he'd come from.

They walked down numerous deserted stairways until they reached a dimly lit, smoky, crowded room with niches along the walls and a bid podium at one side, on which Jabba Desilijic Tiure, one of the greatest crime lords of the galaxy and leader of his Hutt clan reclined listening to a band and watching dancers entertaining the crowd.

The persons milling around the room were of all conceivable species, but they had one thing in common: they were all lawless or laws unto themselves.

Obi-Wan also noted the large number of guards in the room, mostly positioned around Jabba and the entrances.

Jabba didn't seem to want to take any chances.

Bib Fortuna led him directly in front of the podium and then disappeared into the shadows behind his Master, leaving the Jedi Master and Hutt to seize each other up. The band stopped playing, silence descended, everyone's attention on the two of them.

Jabba looked exactly like the last time they'd met – okay, maybe he was a bit fatter. Every scientist claiming that it wasn't possible to crossbreed a snail, a maggot and a worm would be in for a disappointment if he saw Jabba.

With a slight frown of disgust, Obi-Wan noticed that Jabba still had his revolting eating habits, since he was slurping on some indefinable green slime just now.

"Greetings Jabba!" he called into the total silence of the room. He had no intention to grovel before a being that had, more or less, blackmailed him into meeting him – not that he groveled before other beings, but that was beside the point.

When he was sure he, not the green stuff, had Jabba's attention, he continued, "You wished to meet me?"

Jabba laughed boomingly, obviously amused by his polite phrasing of 'You had me dragged here before you so you hurry up with spilling the beans so I can piss off again!' and motioned with his pudgy arm for a silver protocol droid to come forward and translate, assuming that Obi-Wan didn't understand Huttese, an error Obi-Wan wasn't about to correct.

Jabba growled something.

"Still very much the negotiator, I see, Jedi Kenobi," the droid translated.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," he answered shrugging. "Might I enquire how you out I was here?"

The droid listened to Jabba's answer, then said, "Oh, it was my faithful majordomo who recognized you. Though he wouldn't have even noticed you hadn't you mind-tricked that pretty Twil'lek…"

Obi-Wan silently cursed himself. He had _known_ it wasn't a good idea to mind-trick her, but he had been so annoyed and embarrassed at Kiara's continuing attempts to…ah… seduce him that he hadn't been able to help himself.

"So what do you want then, Jabba?" he asked frankly, the various intoxicating gases wafting through the room causing a headache to grow behind his temples.

"I propose a deal, Jedi," Jabba informed him through the droid. "If you accept, I will not hand you over to the Imperials and will 'forget' you were ever here."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And where's the catch?"

"The deal entails you assassinating my business rival Prince Xixor of the Black Sun in exchange." The droid translated Jabba's demand. "Every bounty hunter I sent to do the job failed so far."

"No!" Obi-Wan said at once and without a doubt, though shocked by the suggestion. A small murmur went through the crowd, they all knew what it meant to refuse Jabba.

Jabba growled angrily. "No? I thought you were smart enough to realize what's good for you."

"I'll sooner let myself be destroyed than destroy me myself," he stated calmly, not at all fazed by Jabba's wrath, but staring coldly into his opponents big reptilian eyes.  
The Hutt narrowed his yellow eyes menacingly. A few impressed whispers could be heard, it had been a long time since someone had last had the guts to challenge Jabba and flat out refuse him.

"Guards!" he bellowed. "Escort this man to one of the holding cells and make sure he can't escape."

Immediately Obi-Wan was surrounded by at least half a dozen guards, his arms wrenched behind his back and outfitted with electro-binders.

As he was pushed from the room, he could just hear Jabba order, "And no permanent damage!"

He sighed silently.

Why was it always him who got into these situations? Well, at least he was out of that stuffy and befogged room.

When Han finally came home it was already dark, the little job had taken more time than he'd thought at first.

The first thing amiss he noticed, was that there shone no light from the back porch. Normally Ben would be still up to wait for him.

Strange.

With a frown he entered the hovel and, as he'd seen from the outside, it was pitch black in the living-room. On hand on his blaster, Han reached for the light switch and pressed it.

Immediately the lights illuminated the whole room, showing nothing but the usual half-chaos (caused by him, usually remedied by Ben) – the only worrying thing was that Ben wasn't there. And he wasn't in the kitchen, the fresher, or the bedroom either.

Ben should've been back from Watto's hours ago, and it wasn't like him to be late. Had it been any other person he would have thought he was just hanging around in a cantina somewhere, but never Ben. He wasn't the type for that, at least not without telling him beforehand.

Reaching a decision, Han doused the lights again, left the hovel and headed for Watto's shop. If anyone knew where Ben was, it had to be him. And if Watto had done anything to him, he would make him regret it.

A few minutes later he stood in front of Watto's junk shop – he knew that the Toydarian lived and slept there, too, probably out of fear someone might try to steal something.

The shop was already closed, but after three rounds of ringing the door bell, a bedraggled-looking Watto opened the door.

"What do you want, boy?!" he snapped. "It's in the middle of the night in case you haven't noticed!"

"I want to know what happened to your assistant," Han stated, fixing him with a cold stare, not unlike the one Obi-Wan turned on people who annoyed him.

If Toydarians had been able to pale, Watto would have done it.

"Are you the boy he lives with?" he asked.

"Yes," Han answered, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like that reaction.

"Then you'd better come inside."

"And he left with them? Just like that?!" Han asked ten minutes later, sitting on the counter, as Watto flapped around irritated, after he'd told Han what had happened.

The blue being shrugged. "They threatened him. Something about his identity."

Han paled. "Oh."

If Jabba knew Ben's real name, he was in deep trouble.

"Loo boy, he surely is in Jabba's palace by now and if he doesn't bow to Jabba's wished, he won't be getting out again either. Let him be," Watto advised in his best fatherly voice after a moment of silence. He felt he owed the boy, who strangely reminded him of the young slave he'd once owned, Anakin Skywalker, a warning at least.

"No! I won't leave him!" Han cried at once, though he had the feeling Ben would definitely _not_ bow to Jabba's wishes. "There _must _be a way to help him!"

Silence ensued after his bold declaration.

Finally Watto said, more to himself than to Han, "I owe him my life, Jabba's thugs would've shot me. And he was a good worker, too…"

The sentence trailed off, but then he continued abruptly, "There is a secret entrance into Jabba's palace near the detention cells. You_ might_ be able to slip in unnoticed."

Immediately Han's bowed head popped up and he brightened. "Where?"

Watto sighed. He knew he would probably regret it later - but he told the boy anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So sorry to make you wait so long, but at last here's the new chapter. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews, you guys really rock! :)

Chapter 17:

Obi-Wan was thrown roughly into a dark damp cell, Force knew why every gangster boss had to meet that cliché, he wouldn't have minded a nice, dry cell for a change.

One of the guards gave him a kick in the side for good measure and the they left, the door clanking shut behind them.

With a slight wince he took inventory of the damage the guard had done to him, but fortunately there were only a lot of bruises, nothing broken or worse.

Gingerly he sat up, really looking at his cell for the first time – and immediately regretted it. To his disgust one wall was covered in a green slimy substance he didn't recognize, which was maybe better anyway. Water trickled down the opposite wall, gathering in a small puddle on the floor, but at least one wall looked dry – and harmless – enough so he leaned against it. He wisely refrained from thinking about how much vermin had to live in the cell, it wouldn't have done him any good.

He was not overly worried for himself, though. In fact, he was more worried about Han. With his lightsaber hidden in his boot (really, one could've thought the guard would know the oldest trick in the boo, but they hadn't even scanned him for mechanical objects, though he _had_to admit that he wouldn't have been able to squeeze his lightsaber into his boot without the help of the Force), even if he didn't want to storm the main gate, there had to be another way. Such a crime-palace like this one was bound to have at least three different secret exits.

The only problem would be finding one.

For now the Force urged him to wait with his escape – and so wait he did.

After a while he slipped into an uneasy sleep, haunted by strange dreams and the continual sound of dripping water.

When he awoke again his sense of time had completely deserted him, but from what he sensed outside (he wouldn't have been able to distinguish between day and night in here, since it was _always_ dark) he gathered that it was in the late hours of the night, shortly before dawn. The time when every sensible person was sleeping in his bed – and the not sensible ones were lying where they'd passed out.

A good time to set an escape plan into motion. Maybe even the best.

The only problem was that he didn't _have_ an escape plan. But he had the Force, which was even _better_ than an escape plan (the Force at least couldn't go wrong) – though having one certainly would have helped.

A flicker of his mind was all he needed to pop open the binders on his hands. For a moment he massaged his sore wrists to get feeling back into them, then he reached into his left boot and retrieved his lightsaber, stowing it away in one of his sleeves. He paused for a second, but the guards patrolling the detention dungeon corridor were at the other end of the corridor right now so he concentrated fully on breaking open the locking mechanism of the cell door. A few seconds alter he was rewarded by a crunching sound and the door swung open.

After that his escape from the dungeons was almost ridiculously easy. Either they never had tried to hold a Jedi in this dungeon before, or they _wanted_ him to escape, which was highly unlikely considering the size of the prize on his head.

He snuck past the two only guards, who were more busied with themselves than with guarding anything anyways, and up the staircase to the throne room. There were still some people there (Jabba not amongst them), but nobody seemed sober enough to notice him as he drew the Force around him and sidled to an elevator, following its nudge.

The elevator was big and distinctly slimy, making it easy to guess who usually used it, and Obi-Wan was happy to get out of it at the last station upward. Still following the Force's lead, he turned left, snuck through a hallway full of archways and stopped near a huge door.

He had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to go in there, though he only felt Jabba's and Bib Fortuna's Force-signatures in there, but there always was another way, he just had to find it.

A few meters farther along the wall he found it; a shadowy niche with a small peeping hole, he found after wedging himself in, and out of sight. Sometimes servants did come in handy – and they were predictable. There probably was no Master like Jabba whose private conversations weren't spied on by at least one servant who wanted to make a bit of additional money. That was loyalty for you, though one couldn't be surprised when it concerned guys like Jabba.

He looked through the peeping hole at the scene before him. Jabba was lying on a costly divan with Bib Fortuna standing in front of it.

He realized that this wasn't just any conference room, but _Jabba's personal suite_. Though he didn't know if he was happy with the Force for leading him directly into the lion's den...

Some snatches of the conversation made him prick his ears.

"The Jedi will arrive at noon, my Master," Bib Fortuna was saying. "He believed our story."

Obi-Wan's blood ran cold. They'd somehow managed to lure another Jedi here?! He had to prevent that! For a moment the urge to just march in there and stick his lightsaber in Jabba's drooling mouth was overwhelming, but he fought it down, refused to obey it. After all he had no intentions of turning to the dark side over such a trivial thing as Jabba.

Once he'd managed to concentrate on the conversation in front of him again, he'd missed Jabba's reply, but he heard Bib Fortuna say, "I told him to meet us at the old deserted hovel over in the Jundland Wastes, south of the Xelric Draw. Pretty much secluded from everything. No one will notice."

Obi-Wan smiled grimly. One thing was for sure; now that he knew where to go, he would certainly help this Jedi and thwart Jabba's plans. Even if it meant risking getting caught again. And of course first he had to find a way out of here...

"Good," Jabba growled, "send a _large_ welcome committee. We don't want him to decide we wouldn't make good friends."

"Of course, my Master," Fortuna assured him, bowing.

"I have to admit the Jedi transmitter was useful. A pity it's broken now..." Jabba commented. "Can it be repaired?"

"No, my lord. For that we would need all the codes."

Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall. So _that_ was how they'd managed to lure the other Jedi here. He would've liked to hear more, but the Force warned him that it was high-time to leave, so he squeezed out of the niche again and followed the hallway back he'd come.

This time the throne room was empty as he passed through, but suddenly he stopped abruptly. The Force had to be kidding him. Why in the blazes should he go _back_ to the dungeons he had just _escaped_ from?

At that moment footsteps sounded behind him. Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be better to run around in the palace without any idea how to get out than to follow the Force, though he still grumbled slightly under his breath when he skipped into the stairway to the dungeons.

Halfway down, he suddenly sensed a Force-signature coming up toward shim. And it was awfully familiar.

He jumped around the next bend. Grabbed the startled person by the arm and hissed, "Han! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, trying to save you of course," Han answered cheekily, once he'd recovered from the shock of being jumped at so suddenly.

"I was doing well enough on my own, thank you very much!" Obi-Wan retorted, a bit more sharply than intended, his worry getting the better of him. Seeing Han's hurt look, he said much more gently, "It's okay, Han, I'm just worried."

But he couldn't help but add long-sufferingly, "Here I thought Anakin was the only one with this 'saving Obi-Wan syndrome'."

Han grinned. "Obviously you were wrong."

"Thanks so much for pointing it out to me," Obi-Wan said sourly. "I sure wouldn't have noticed otherwise."

Han's only answer was a wider grin.

"So how did you get in here anyway?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject.

"Secret passage," Han replied nonchalantly.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow.

"Watto told me," Han answered the unspoken question.

"Ah." Obi-Wan nodded. Han was surprised to see that he wasn't surprised in the least, but had even _expected_ something like that.

"And nobody noticed you?" he inquired.

Han shrugged. "Well yes, but I just told them that I had an urgent message for Jabba and nobody dared stop me."

"I'm impressed. Now, what about getting out of here?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Han shifted uncomfortably. "There's a problem... The entry to the passage is at the other end of the dungeon corridor. That would be like walking into a trap."

To his surprise (again), Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, looking completely unconcerned.

"We – Anakin and I that is – have a policy on traps."

At Han's bewildered expression he added, entirely to cheerful given the situation, "Spring the trap."

"That's a _plan_?!" Han exclaimed, staring at him a tad concerned now. Ben hadn't struck him as particularly suicidal before...

"Well, it normally works," Obi-Wan informed him casually and set off again towards the dungeons, leaving a dumbstruck Han to hurry after him, changing his opinion. Maybe not suicidal, but _definitely_ crazy.

Obi-Wan marched openly into the detention dungeon corridor, behaving as if he had every right to be here instead of being an escaped prisoner. The two guards, who were just patrolling the middle part of the corridor, were completely flabbergasted, their mouths hanging open.

"Isn't that the...?" one of them started confusedly, but that was about as far as he came, since, when your head gets bashed in with the hilt of a lightsaber, which _is_ pretty solid, the last thing your brain it thinking of doing, is talk. His companions head soon met the same fate.

"Come on Han, we have to hurry now, someone will discover them sooner or later," Obi-Wan urged as he stepped over the bodies of the downed guards. "Where's that secret passage again?"

"Over there," Han answered, pointing at a section of the wall which was a bit brighter than the rest, and jogged over to it. Obi-Wan followed. "And how does this open?" he asked sceptically.

"Han grinned. "Nothing easier than that."

He touched a hidden panel with his forefinger and the stone door slid aside smoothly, revealing a dark tunnel.

"It closes automatically when you go through," Han explained.

At that moment Obi-Wan picked up at least five Force-signatures moving towards the detention area.

"Oh damn!" That was sooner than he'd anticipated. He turned to Han, who looked at him alarmed. "Do you have a speeder for two passengers?"

"Er...we _could_ both sit on it..."

"Good, then run," he directed and disappeared into the tunnel, Han close on his heels. As soon as they were through, he stone slid back into place with a thud, leaving them in complete darkness.

The speeder sped through the dessert as the first rays of sunlight started to heat the sand, with Han steering and Obi-Wan wedged in behind him, trailing a cloud of dust. Obi-Wan squinted through the dirt.

"Three speeders following us!" he yelled.

Han's only reply was to try to make the speeder go even faster. Obi-Wan reflected that he still didn't know where Han had gotten the speeder from, but considering the situation he better didn't ask.

He looked back again. "They are gaining on us!"

"This moving mount of trash can't go any faster!" Han yelled back, through gritted teeth.

Their pursuers closed in, only 50 meters separated them now and those meters diminished steadily.

"If I'm suddenly not behind you anymore, don't worry," he shouted against the wind. Before Han could ask what he meant by that, he'd drawn the Force around him, concentrated – and jumped.

Relieved of its extra-weight, the speeder, bounced forward, nearly dislodging Han, who just managed to hang on to controls.

The Twi'lekk driver of the first of the pursuing speeders however wasn't so lucky. When Obi-Wan landed neatly behind him on the fuel tank and grabbed his collar, he was too shocked to even try to prevent his imminent reunion with the ground. Obi-Wan on the other hand was already in the drivers seat and at the controls while the other was still flying through the air and just in time to swerve to avoid being hit by the second pursuer's laserfire. One hand on the controls he reached with the other into his sleeve, producing his lightsaber. He quickly checked that Han was still ahead, then did something normally only done in bench tests; full reverse.

His pursuer was so caught off guard by his opponents sudden appearance beside him that he just stared open-mouthed at the Jedi, who was cutting through his controls with his lightsaber with a quick sweep. Before the driver ha had the chance to fully comprehend what was going on, his speeder already tumbled out of control and slammed into a rock formation.

Obi-Wan was so focused on keeping an eye on Han and putting the last pursuer out of action that he never noticed the bounty hunter with the sharpshooter rifle on a ledge to the right until it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

A punctual update! Yes, you can congratulate me now, thank you ;)

Chapter 18:

The Force warned him a split second too late to deflect the blaster bolt with his lightsaber. He only just managed to throw himself off the bike in time, before the shot hit the fuel tank, resulting in a huge explosion – at least for such a relatively small speeder bike.

The shock wave hit him seconds later, hurling his still flying body through the air at a rather alarming speed. When he finally hit the ground it was with such force that the air was driven from his lungs with a painful woosh and his lightsaber went flying from his hand, though he tried to cushion the impact at least some with the Force.

For a moment he saw stars, his body complaining rather loudly – and painfully – about being used as a toy to throw around. In addition to the new bruises he also now felt slightly crisped by the heat and his tunic was singed in a few places.

_'Green and blue Jedi on a stick,' _he thought grumpily as he tried to force his limps to move, aware that the danger had not passed yet. The third pursuer and whoever had shot him were still out there.

At this moment his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps over the roaring in them that persisted in numbing his brain.

And it was _not_ Han.

Meaning he was in deep trouble.

His body still did not react to his brains commands, still too stunned from the impact, but with the help of the Force he slowly but doggedly remedied that fact. Suddenly he noticed that his lightsaber lay only a few meters to his left, but before he could do something, the footsteps sounded closer and closer, then stopped. A head with chalk-white skin, sunken eyes and red-brown hair protruding from one knob on the top of her head (at least he thought it was a her, he couldn't be completely sure) appeared in his line of vision.

"Now, what do we have here?" the person said smugly, with a hint of malice. Yep, definitely a she, though not one he would've liked to meet.

"A _defenseless_ Jedi?" she continued, now prowling around him, when he suddenly discovered that he had enough air again to speak.

"So nice to meet you," he said pleasantly, only a tiny touch of sarcasm evident in his voice. "Might I ask who you are?"

It was always good to know who one's enemy was.

She laughed coldly. "I'm Aurra Sing, you fool!"

His heart sank faster into his boots than he could have cursed his luck (and that was _very _fast). Aurra Sing.

She was known to the Jedi a long time already, having killed many a Jedi, like Sharad Hett, but none had managed to apprehend her as yet. He himself had met her once on Kwannot, when he'd still been a Padawan, but she had escaped him and Qui-Gon after having murdered the Jedi Mana Veridi, whom they'd tried to save.

That she was here now was certainly not a good sign for his life expectancy.

"Don't worry," she sneered, as if reading his thoughts, "I won't kill you. Jabba still wants you _alive_."

She shrugged. "More's the pity."

While Sing was talking, he slowly felt strength returning to his various body parts. Listening with only half an ear, he experimentally tried to twitch a leg – relief coursed through him when it worked, but he was careful not to let any of it show on his face.

"Don't have to put up with you being conscious and pesky anyway," Sing was saying and lifted her projectile carbine. And in the second the blow needed to fall, Obi-Wan acted. He rolled to the side, causing the carbine to hit the the spot where his head had lain only a slit second before, called his lightsaber to his hand and threw the weapon in one fluid motion, not heeding his body's complaints at the added action.

Shock and surprise registered on Aurra Sing's face as she slowly, as if in a trance, looked own at the glowing blue lightsaber protruding from her midsection. She opened her mouth, but the scream never came as she sank to the ground in an oddly graceful motion, landing in a heap in the dort, her now lifeless dark eyes staring at the sky unblinking.

"A Jedi is never defenseless," Obi-Wan panted as he sank back to the ground. This had been close. Entirely _too_close for his taste. Then he remembered the third pursuer. He forced himself to his feet with a groan, his body truly felt like it had been used as a Trandoshan's punching bag.

He needn't have worried about the third pursuer though for the only thing visible of him was a large cloud of dust as he sped back to Jabba's palace.

"Ben!"

At the shout he turned to see Han racing towards him with his speeder.

"Are you all right?" he asked as soon as he'd braked hard before him and jumped down. "I heard the explosion, but I was already around the next bend so..."

He stopped abruptly when he noticed Sing's body lying at Obi-Wan's feet.

"Who is that?!"

"A bounty hunter. Specialized on Jedi." Obi-Wan answered shortly. Han looked him over with a concerned eye.

"Are you hurt?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He was getting tired of being asked _that_ question by everyone who met him (except for the ones that _wanted_ to hurt him of course).

"Nothing serious. Just a few bruises," he assured Han. Unfortunately those 'few bruises' chose this exact moment to remind him of their existence and he couldn't quite suppress a wince.

Therefore Han's dubious look didn't come as a surprise.

"Anyway," he said hastily, before Han could start again, "Do you know an old deserted hovel in the Jundland Wastes, south of the Xelric Draw?"

Han frowned, thinking about it. "I think I once heard a settler talk about it..." he said slowly. "But I was never actually there."

"Would you find it from here?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"I know where it is approximately, but not exactly," Han replied unsure.

"That will be enough," Obi-Wan decided. The Force would lead them if they didn't find it.

"And I'll tell you why I want to go there on the way," he added, rightly guessing the question on Han's mind. The boy sighed a tad grumpily. He didn't know if he would ever get used to Obi-Wan always knowing what he was thinking.

"Well, then let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twin suns, now high above Tatooine, beat down on the bone dry, burned soil mercilessly from an otherwise clear blue sky, preventing even the tiniest bit of moisture from surviving more than a second before it evaporated.

Tatooine was the ultimate unfriendly environment (well, except for Hoth maybe), but still some life endured, even developed on the planet. In the occasional shadowy places some plants somehow managed to grow, though nobody exactly knew from _what_they lived and a few animal species, like Krayt dragons, Banthas, Eopies and Dewbacks roamed the dessert.

_'All in all,'_ Obi-Wan mused, as he lay on the heated, cracked ground, _'life still is a mystery. It can survive even against the greatest odds.'_

Beside him, Han shifted restlessly, not aware of the fond look Obi-Wan gave him and whispered, "They should come soon, shouldn't they? It's nearly noon."

Obi-Wan nodded. "They are coming."

Han threw him a surprised look. "You know that how?"

"I sense them."

The surprise turned to indignation at once. "And you didn't tell me?! We're lying here for an hour already!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Yes, you showed remarkable patience."

Han glared at him for a moment then turned away with a huff. "I pity your former apprentice. I don't know how he managed to survive _years_ with you!"

Obi-Wan only laughed. "Maybe that explains his constant state of derangement."

But though he didn't show it, he was uncomfortable, too. After all they _had_ already waited for an hour and his body's protests had grown stronger by the minute. Their strategically well-chosen vantage point on the bluff behind the broken-down hut gave them a good view to all sides, the only drawback was, as mentioned, that they had to lie down or they would have been visible for miles.

"There!" Han exclaimed, carefully pointing to the west. And sure enough a distant, but constantly growing, cloud of dust heralded the arrival of Jabba's 'welcoming committee'.

As they drew near, Obi-Wan counted seven speeders with two persons each. Obviously they had learned from their mistake with him – though maybe not enough.

He turned to Han. "Stick to the plan. They're only fourteen."

Han nodded seriously. "Just be careful."

That comment made Obi-Wan smile. "I am always careful."

"You are?! Then be extra careful!" Han exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Why do they all doubt my caution?!" Obi-Wan asked scowling.

"Maybe because no week passes in which you don't get into trouble?" Han offered deadpan.

"In those moments I could _swear_you talked too much to Anakin," Obi-Wan complained, adopting a long-suffering look. "It seems I'll never be free of cheeky brats who question my authority."

During their banter Jabba's cronies had finally arrived at the hut and parked the speeders near, trying to look like a friendly welcome committee instead of a band of brutal kidnappers – and, in Obi-Wan's opinion, failing miserably at it. He couldn't imagine a Jedi falling for _that_.

He exchanged a significant glance with Han, time to start the party.

Obi-Wan took a moment to center himself and prepare for the imminent confrontation, banning his hurts from his mind for now, then, in one smooth motion, stood up, jumped, soared through the air and landed in the middle of the group of Jabba's cronies.

"Hello there!"

If Anakin had been here, he would have rolled his eyes (he had used that one quite often lately and he found it worked quite well, too), but since there was only a goggling dumbstruck crowd of gangsters, who wouldn't tell Anakin at any rate, he deemed himself save. Besides the expressions on their faces were definitely worth it (despite common opinion Jedi _did_ want to have some fun now and then, as some poor souls had already found out).

Finally one of them got his wits together enough to stammer, "Aren't you the Jedi?!"

Obi-Wan barely refrained from rolling his eyes. The intelligence of brutes these days... Jabba should really consider hiring some with more brain capacity – though those probably woudln't want to work for him.

"A very astute observation," he replied, with heavy sarcasm, as he observed the various expressions of greed, worry and even fear (even they knew one normally shouldn't mess with a Jedi) flashing over their faces. Seeing their determination waver, Obi-Wan continued coldly, "You have two options. Either you run now and forget why you came here, which would be a _very_ wise move, believe me, or you stay and try to get me to cooperate. _That_ certainly wouldn't be wise."

Dead silence followed his bold declaration. Most of the gangsters looked at the one who'd first spoken, the leader, he assumed, who seemed torn between fear of him and fear of what Jabba would do to him once he found out about this.

In the end the latter and the certainty that they were _fourteen_ against _one_ won out.

"We choose option two!" he cried, drawing his blaster. The others soon followed, and they all fired on Obi-Wan – or rather the spot where he'd been a second before.

Because, unfortunately for them, the odds were hardly even.

Already a few had shot their own comrades while trying to hit him and the rest was now faced by a Jedi – a Jedi who was not in the best of moods. And that wouldn't be counting the blaster shots that started to rain down on them from above.

A minute later it was over; fourteen men lay on the ground in various states of injury, one stood tall and unscathed in the middle of the battle-field, a blue flame in his right hand, and the last one jumped down from the rocks above to meet him.

"Well done Han. You have a good sense of timing," Obi-Wan complimented warmly, clapping him on the shoulder and extinguishing his lightsaber.

Han beamed at the praise.

"And now we have to wait for the Jedi to arrive," Obi-Wan told him, sitting down on a rock in the shadow of the ruins of the hut.

"Do you know who he is?" Han asked, curious, plopping down beside him.

"No," he replied, "but we will find out soon enough."

A comfortable silence elapsed between them, both lost in thought.

Suddenly Han remembered something. "By the way, what exactly did you say when you landed in their midst?"

This time Obi-Wan couldn't help himself. He groaned loudly.

As if numerous bruises and the heat weren't enough, he had to pestered by an inquisitive – and perceptive- youngster who asked all the wrong questions.

But for once the Force seemed to take pity on him for he was saved from answering by the appearance of a rather banged-up-looking Jedi starfighter above them.

The ship landed gracefully in a swirl of dust a few meters away.

The Jedi had arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm so happy today! Our vacations have started and no school for the next two weeks!!! Please brighten my mood even more by reviewing ;)

Chapter 19:

Obi-Wan rose to go to meet the Jedi, but motioned Han to stay where he was. He would be damned if he let the boy in reach of a strange man, even a Jedi, he didn't know he could trust. Sad were the times one couldn't even trust someone of the same Order, but he wouldn't take the risk.

Meanwhile the Jedi had climbed out of his starfighter, regarding the carnage around him suspiciously and halting abruptly when he caught sight of Obi-Wan waiting for him.

"Master Kenobi?!" he sputtered, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here? How did you survive?"

Ignoring the questions, Obi-Wan regarded him silently, the said, "It's Master Shryne, isn't it?"

Roan Shryne bowed in acknowledgment. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan was still watching him with a piercing gaze, using the Force to search for any hidden intentions, but found nothing but sincerity and happiness at finding another Jedi alive.

He relaxed slightly and Shryne, who'd been aware of the inspection and had done nothing to hinder him, did as well.

"So how did you end up here?" Obi-Wan asked, though he practically knew the answer.

"I was on Murkana with Bol Chatak and Padawan Starstone when the Clones suddenly turned on us. I have no idea why." He swallowed, sadness creeping into his voice. "They didn't make it. I managed to reach my ship and activated the emergency beacon. Someone answered and told me to come here. But I had to make a stop on Naboo, I knew they were friendly to us Jedi and I needed to refuel my ship and repair at least some of the damage done to it ,so I'm a bit late in arriving here."

He looked around again, rising an eyebrow. "Though I rather though it wasn't _you _who answered my call, Master Kenobi."

"Oh well, I took the liberty to take care of your little 'welcoming committee' for you," Obi-Wan explained nonchalantly. "To spare you the work."

Shryne looked confused. "Ah...er, care to elaborate that a bit, Master?"

Obi-Wan had no way of knowing that Shryne was just thinking that he'd _definitely_ spent too much time with Yoda (talk about cryptic talk) or he probably would have gotten a laughing fit.

"These men were sent by Jabba the Hutt, whose majordomo answered your call. Since I already enjoyed his hospitality and came here to warn you that the service is lacking," Obi-Wan explained, with no sarcasm at all, of course.

Realization dawned on Shryne's face, closely followed by horror.

"I believed a gangster to be a Jedi, or at least a friend of the Jedi?!"

Obi-Wan fought a smile. It did sound rather ridiculous put like that, but considering the situation...

"I think in your case it's excusable. I wasn't thinking very clearly after the Clones turned on me, either."

"Big comfort," Shryne muttered. "How did you manage to escape anyway? And why are you on Tatooine, Master?"

"Long story," Obi-Wan answered, shrugging for he had no certainly intentions of telling Shryne about Anakin, "mostly luck and, as for ending up on Tatooine, misfortune."

Fortunately Shryne took the hint and didn't inquire further.

For a moment they both stared at the horizon, lost in thought, until Obi-Wan finally voiced the question chief on both their minds.

"Do you know of any other surviving Jedi?"

Shryne shook his head regretfully. "No."

Sorrow washed over his features lurked in his eyes at the thought of about _all _Jedi dead. "And you?" He hesitated shortly, then continued carefully, " There were rumors...that Knight Skywalker had turned..."

Obi-Wan's face hardened and there was a dangerous gleam in his eye, the one he normally used on his worst enemies and even the battle-hardened Jedi Master Shryne took a step back. But to his credit he didn't turn tail and run.

"I met Anakin shortly after Order 66 and he is _not_ on the dark side!"

Shryne smiled placating. "I didn't mean to offend you. But what is Order 66?"

Obi-Wan looked up startled. "Forgive me, I forgot that you might not know the details. Our new Emperor, Palpatine, was discovered to be the Sith Lord. He orchestrated everything, including the war. When we found him out, he activated Order 66 – terminate all Jedi."

"Palpatine is a Sith Lord?!!!" Shryne cried thunderstruck.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "That was about my reaction, too. But it is true, I saw it with my own eyes."

Involuntary one hand strayed to the scar in his side, the reminder of his duel with Sidious. Shryne's sharp eyes immediately picked up the action, but, though he was curious, he didn't ask, guessing correctly that Obi-Wan wouldn't want to talk about it.

Instead he said, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, _I _have a transport to catch and you...I can only advice you to go into hiding, we can't do much against Palpatine at the moment anyway, he has far too much power. Or, of course, you could pay Dagobah a visit."

"Why should I want to visit Dagobah of all places?" Shryne wanted to know, completely confused.

"You might find it educational," was Obi-Wan's cryptic reply. "Either way, listen to the Force, it will guide you well."

Shryne was still thoroughly bemused what Dagobah had to do with all this, but nevertheless he bowed, saying, "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan responded, smiling and knowing very well that he'd given him a puzzle to solve. "We shouldn't tarry here any longer. It's not safe."

Shryne nodded and turned to go. "May the Force be with you Master. And great your boy over there for me please."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. He would have been disappointed if Shryne, being a full-blown Jedi Master hadn't noticed Han, and now that he knew he was no threat that was all right.

"And with you."

He watched as the fighter gracefully rose, dipped her nose in farewell and sped towards space.

"And with you..."

Finally he turned and headed back to Han.

"Let's go. We have one more thing to do," he said, still looking melancholy and going towards the speeder they'd hidden behind the bluff.

Han quickly followed.

"What?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "We have to fetch an old friend, Artoo. I left him at the Lars' homestead, but now that we're going to Alderaan we might need him. Besides," he added dryly, "Anakin would kill me if I left him _here_."

"Who's Artoo?" Han asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion in a very adorable manner.

"A droid."

"A droid?!"

"Yes, and the most courageous and dedicated I've ever seen," Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"Ah." Han didn't even try to pretend he understood Ben, who just smiled knowingly and said, "You will see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was dark, even black. Myriads of star-systems, suns and distant galaxies were visible, sparkling in complex designs or alone with a beauty not rivaled in the universe. Only seldom a streak of light from the planet disturbed the distant tranquility.

Not since leaving Tatooine Anakin had seen such a perfect starry sky, it was the only thing (despite his mother of course) he'd ever missed after leaving the planet behind for Coruscant was far too illuminated for anyone to see more than the occasional star.

Now here, in a remote area on Alderaan, sitting on the back-porch of their new house, Anakin could really see so many stars – and enjoy it, when you were in a a war you tended to have other things on your mind than staring into the sky – for the first time in years.

For him this view of the stars held many memories, both good and bad, but all had one thing in common: hope. Somehow the stars, looking so lost in space themselves, had become a beacon of hope for him. In some hours it shone brighter, in some it was nearly gone, but never did it desert him completely.

Much like Obi-Wan and Padme, now that he came to think about it.

And though he was named Son of the Suns by some, in his heart he always looked to the stars.

He still remembered vividly the night on Tatooine with Qui-Gon, to whom he'd so brashly claimed to be the first person to ever visit all the stars. Of course he knew now that this wasn't even remotely possible, except for in his mind with the Force, but this simple childish dream had not completely left him, but just transformed into an equally impossible wish to keep all the countless star-systems and their inhabitants save.

And at the moment he was failing miserably at that.

Only a soft rustle of cloth was to be heard as Padme joined him on the porch, sitting down beside him and leaning her head against his shoulder, as always with perfect timing to prevent him from dwelling on such unpleasant thoughts for her presence alone soothed him.

Silently, he put his arm around her, drawing her even closer, content just to sit there in silence. But Padme, not surprisingly, had other plans.

"Another dream?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, I don't have them so often anymore since we talked about it. I just wanted to look at the stars."

She wriggled a bit in his grip to look up at his face. "Do you have any idea why that is?"

"Not really," he admitted sighing, "though I _have _been meditating a lot lately and released my fears."

He sighed again. "I should have done that far earlier. Obi-Wan was right, it really helps."

As always these days the thought of their missing friend saddened and sobered them both.

"He would be proud of you," Padme whispered. "He always wanted you to meditate."

"Yes, he did," Anakin agreed, a smile twitching on his lips as he recalled how often Obi-Wan had lectured him on that very subject, always in that same exasperated but still patient tone of voice.

"And he still does. He's not dead yet!"

Padme gazed at him sadly. "Does the Force tell you nothing?"

"The Force is silent on that matter," he replied bitterly.

For long moments they both looked into the sky silently, then Anakin said suddenly, "Do you know what I see when I look at the stars?"

Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "I see the wish to journey, the longing to visit all those far places."

He looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. "But then I think of you and the twins and the longing is gone. I'm content with being with you."

She just smiled lovingly at him and simply said, "I know, and I'm glad."

"As am I, as am I."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First thing in the morning Anakin contacted Master Yoda, as he did once a week, whilst Padme fed the twins.

He didn't have to wait long for a half life-sized hologram of the wizened Jedi Master to appear on their comm-station in the living-room.

"Good morning, Master," he greeted, bowing slightly in respect.

"Morning?! In the middle of the night it is!" Yoda grumbled, though rather good-naturedly.

"Oh," Anakin blushed. "I'm sorry, Master. I forgot again that Dagobah has a different sleep-cycle then Alderaan."

Yoda chuckled lightly. "Younglings, always forgetting things...So, news there are?"

Anakin reckoned he was forgiven, so he answered, "The garrison of Clones is settled firmly here now., but so far they're only patrolling the capital. Still, I have a bad feeling about them."

"Pinpoint this feeling can you?" Yoda asked, thoughtfully scratching his chin.

Anakin shook his head. "No Master."

"Then do nothing we can," Yoda concluded, but there was a worried tone to his voice which unsettled Anakin.

"Hear something of Master Obi-Wan did you?"

Again he shook his head frustratedly. "It is as if the Force is deliberately silent on everything concerning Obi-Wan. Did you sense something?"

Now it was Yoda's turn to shale his head. "Meditated long I have, but sensed nothing of him I did," he said softly. "But a reason the Force will have for this. Lose hope we should not."

Anakin sighed. "It's not always easy."

At that moment Padme entered the room, carrying one baby on each hip and went over to the man and the hologram, both looking at her rather questioningly.

"Oh, hello Master Yoda," she greeted the old being smiling.

"Good to see you it is, Lady Skywalker," Yoda returned. "And the younglings. Well are they?"

"Oh yes," Padme answered, a bit of motherly pride coloring her voice. "Always demanding to be fed at any rate."

She looked down lovingly at the twins who looked at the blue, wavering picture of the queer creature in rapt fascination.

Leia stretched out one pudgy hand, waving it through the holoimage and giggling delightedly as it rippled and broke.

Padme stared surprised as Yoda's face wrinkled into a smile and he chortled fondly. It seemed he _really _liked children. Anakin had told her that Yoda had spent much time in the creche (all the little ones had adored him) and trained the youngest initiates, but she'd somehow never been able to combine the venerable, wise Grand Master of the Jedi Order with this gentle caretaker of children with this joyful air when they were around him.

The moment was broken, however, by the surprisingly loud rumble of Anakin's stomach. Padme started to laugh at her husbands beet red face of embarrassment and even Yoda looked amused.

"That's what I came to tell you anyway," Padme gasped between giggles, "Breakfast is ready."

"But today was my turn to make something!" Anakin protested, still red in the face.

"Never mind that. You can do it tomorrow, darling," Padme soothed (Anakin was always careful not to have her doing all the work, which was kind of cure, really, in her eyes, but she was grateful nevertheless. Caring for twins was a _lot_ of work).

Yoda pointedly cleared his throat. "Go to bed then I will. May the Force be with you, Knight Skywalker, Lady Skywalker."

And the holoimage winked out of existence.


	20. Chapter 20

And right on time, here's the next chapter! Still not much action, but we're getting there (maybe a little cliffhanger would make up for it? ;)

Once again and always; thanks to everyone reading this and especially my wonderful reviewers!

Chapter 20:

The ship rumbled loudly as it rose slowly and picked up speed, Tatooine falling behind. As the planet grew smaller and smaller until twinkled out of existence when the freighter finally made the jump to hyperspace, all passengers in cabin 4507, which mainly consisted of grey walls, a low ceiling, looking as if it was about to come down on their heads any moment, two small beds on each side, the luxury of a tiny fresher which looked to be a relict from the last millennium and a sliding door to the hallway, fervently wished that it was the last time they had to set foot, or wheel in one case, on that dratted dustball.

Obi-Wan hadn't liked Tatooine on his first visit, for all he hadn't left the royal starship for more than a few minutes, and his second stay hadn't improved that opinion. One just got into too much trouble on that planet. And besides he somehow had a bad feeling about it, as far as you _could_ have a bad feeling about a planet.

As far as Artoo was concerned, he generally disliked desert planets, since sand always got into his servo-motors. Besides he'd gotten wind of the fact that they'd picked that annoying protocol-thingy, C-3PO, up there, and that was enough to make _his_ opinion of the planet drop right down through his wheels.

Han's view of things was similar to Obi-Wan's, and he was the one who finally voiced it.

"I'm glad to be leaving this planet finally. Though it still feels strange...it was the closest thing to home I ever managed."

Obi-Wan looked sad, but he placed a reassuring hand on Han's shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I will not cast you adrift now. Either Anakin or I will take you in."

On impulse Han threw his arms around Obi-Wan's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ben!"

"You're welcome young one," Obi-Wan said smiling, not for the first time happy that he'd let go of the wrong Jedi platitude not to love someone, though he sent a glare at Artoo, who'd tootled amused in the corner.

"Impertinent droid," he grumbled. "He spent too much time with Anakin, _that_ much goes without saying."

At that moment Han's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Seems like your stomach needs feeding..._again_," Obi-Wan commented amused. "You really don't help our budget."

Han mumbled something incoherent, looking at his feet in embarrassment.

Obi-Wan sighed and grasped his chin gently, forcing him to look at him. "Don't mind me Han. You can eat as much as you want." A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he added, "But don't come to me to complain when you've gotten all big and fat!"

That finally got an indignant reply from Han, as he'd intended. "I still need to grow, you know. I'm sure you ate as much when you were young too!"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Did I now? Good for you to know."

"Well, everybody knows that!" Han replied exasperated.

"What?! Everybody knows my eating habits?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, doing his best to look aghast.

"No, of course not!" Han cried, even more exasperated now. "You're deliberately understanding me wrong!"

"Am I?" Obi-Wan looked innocent, then broke into laughter at the look of annoyed desperation on his young charge's face.

"You're impossible!" Han exploded.

"Too true," Obi-Wan replied easily, but, seeing the murderous look in Han's eyes, added, "Okay, okay, I will just go and fetch some food then."

He rose from the bed. "But please try not to completely destroy the cabin while I'm gone."

Shooting a dark look at the droid, Obi-Wan clarified, "That means you too Artoo!"

And he left the cabin.

Han looked at his little companion. "Do you know what he'd talking about?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour of searching, Obi-Wan finally found the cafeteria – but his relief was short-lived. The room was _crowded_. Apparently about every passenger ha had the same idea at the same time or had just come to chitchat at one of the few round tables scattered about the room which got positively lost in all the people milling around trying to get first in line or get out of the room with acquired food unscathed.

With a resigned sigh Obi-Wan did the only thing he could: dive right in.

He'd just managed to get to the end of the next line, when he suddenly heard wailing. He looked around, searching for the source, and saw a little girl with long black hair and a red dress, she couldn't be older than six, desperately clutching a chair at the next table in order to avoid being swept away by the crows and looking very lost, her face tear-streaked.

Without a second thought Obi-Wan abandoned his gained place in the line, kneeling down beside the crying girl so that their eyes were on the same level. She looked at him with wide, frightened, brown eyes.

"Hello little one," he said gently, sending soothing waves through the Force. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't find my mommy!" she sniffed though her fear thankfully had subsided.

"And what's your name, young one?"

"Aiya."

"I'm Ben. Okay Aiya, I will help you find your mother," he said, taking her hand. As most children she possessed a faint bond to her mother, not noticed due to her lack of a sufficient amount of midi-chlorians, and following that link with his mind he quickly found Aiya's distressed mother.

He gently led the now completely trusting girl to the other side of the room, where her mother frantically searched for her missing child and watched gladly as Aiya let go of his hand crying, "Mommy! Mommy!", and leaped into the arms of a woman with strikingly similar hair and features.

Obi-Wan was just about to turn and disappear into the crowd, when Aiya cam running back to him, and, grabbing his hand, dragged him to her mother.

"Mommy, that's Ben. He helped me find you!" she cried happily.

The woman regarded him solemnly, intelligence clearly shining from her eyes. Obi-Wan met her gaze squarely. She didn't back away, but nonetheless felt the power of his gaze.

Finally she said, "Thank you for helping us, Master Ben. It was a kind deed. I'm Rian."

His gaze sharpened at the use of that title, even as he inclined his head politely and murmured, "It as nothing my lady."

A look of amusement flashed over her face.

"And a gentleman, too, I see."

"I strive to be," he replied courteously, though that wasn't completely true, but all the while watching her intently. "You are not from Tatooine."

It was no question.

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Neither are you. But let us not speak of these matters here. I would be delighted if you accompanied us to our cabin."

"How could I refuse such a charming offer?" he replied, motioning her to lead the way. He knew very well the danger he was in; the woman obviously knew more about him than she let on, though he felt no malice in her, and that was always risky.

Not to mention that Han would probably kill him - if he hadn't starved till then – when he returned do late with the food, if he ever got hold of some that was.

Their cabin wasn't far from the cafeteria and much larger than his and Han's.

He looked around appraising as the door swished closed behind him and noted, "You must have good contacts on Tatooine."

Rian smiled. "That's why I was there in the first place. But I'm forgetting my manners. Please take a seat."

He complied and Aiya, who seemed to have taken a liking to him, immediately hopped into his lap, making herself comfortable.

"You are good with children. Aiya seldom is that trusting," Rian commented, again looking at him piercingly.

He shrugged, unintentionally jostling his little passenger, who squeaked in indignation.  
"Sorry Aiya," he apologized, putting a comforting arm around her until she stilled contentedly.

To Rian he only said, "I like children."

"So I see," she answered, her face unreadable. "I suppose you would like to know who I am?"

His eyebrows rose. "I might."

"I was a high-ranking intelligence officer during the Clone Wars..." she began, but Obi-Wan interrupted her. "Stationed where?"

"Well, Coruscant of course. Unfortunately I had often publicly spoken against Palpatine and sided with the Jedi. To tell the truth, I don't know why I wasn't sacked before. Needless to say I had to disappear, and quickly, as soon as Palpatine proclaimed his Empire. I just managed to sneak out with Aiya."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, then said slowly, "If what you say is true, you're taking an awful risk in telling someone you don't know."

Rian laughed shortly. "But I _do _know who you are Ben. Or should I say General Kenobi?"

If she'd expected him to react to that, she was disappointed. He just said calmly, no hint of emotion on his face, "I would prefer that name not to be voiced, however private the surroundings."

To an untrained eye, he might have appeared completely relaxed, but there was a bit of tension in his shoulders and he was ready to jump into action if need be.

"Of course," she acquiesced at once.

"You could turn me in," Obi-Wan stated. "Palpatine would take you back gladly."

She snorted. "First of all, I don't think I _could _turn you in, secondly Palpatine would just kill me together with you and thirdly that isn't my intention at all."

"Why then did you invite me?" he asked curious, cocking an eyebrow.

"It is called manners, you know. Ever heard of it?" she retorted rolling her eyes. "I _did _want to thank you. And..." She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "And I wanted to tell you that, though it might not seem so, many people still are on the Jedi's side and against Palpatine. If you do something now, you'll have the support of the populace and you might be able to go back to democracy quickly. He only has the Core Worlds in his grasp as yet, and even them only through military occupation. If you wait a year, or two, he will have strengthened his reign."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. She had a point, he had to admit, though he'd told Master Shryne that now wasn't a good time to strike. At any rate, he definitely had to keep this in mind...

"I thank you for this advise, it is appreciated," he said, inclining his head. "Though now, I'm afraid I must be going."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Rian returned, as he stood up, lifting Aiya on the chair in his place. "I see now that the stories are not exaggerating, as I always believed."

"But I don't want you to go!" Aiya cried, tears forming in her eyes and clutching his arms, sparing him, to his immense relief, the embarrassing task of answering to Rian's statement.

"Sshh, maybe we'll see each other again one day," Obi-Wan soothed, her, gently prying open her fingers and straightening.

"May the Force be with you both."

He bowed and strode out of the cabin.

He _still_ had to find something to eat before he could show himself in their cabin.

Another hour later he finally entered their cabin, bearing two trays with food, to find Han agitatedly pacing in the small room between the beds.

"There you are! What took you so long?! We were getting really worried, I was just about to go searching for you!" Han cried, a mixture of relief and anger on his face. Catching sight of the food Obi-Wan carried, he added, "Besides I'm half-starved!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as one of the trays was snatched from his fingers and Han began wolfing it down in record-time. "Well, I was held up. I hereby sincerely apologize to your stomach for causing it such trouble. I hope it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Han growled, pointing his plastic-fork threateningly at him, but he was fighting a smile.

Obi-Wan plopped down on his bed, eying the food, or what passed as such, on his tray suspiciously. He _was_ hungry, but this brownish goo wasn't exactly the epitome of appetizing. He carefully took a small bite – and nearly gagged.

"Han, how can you eat this disgusting stuff?!" he exclaimed aghast.

"Mmh?" Han looked up, chewing. "You don't like it?"

Obi-Wan looked as close to horrified as he'd ever seen him.

"You do?!"

"Well, it's not exactly flavorful, but not bad," he answered shrugging, seemingly not noticing Obi-Wan's appalled look.

"Um...if you don't want it, can I have yours Ben?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Of course."

For a moment he allowed himself to daydream of Beru's cooking. When they'd come to fetch Artoo, she'd insisted on at least eating a meal together, which had been delicious.

Beru had been happy to see him again and she'd taken an immediate liking to Han, but they hadn't been bale to stay long. He hadn't even seen Owen.

With another sigh he returned to the 'here and now', only to see Han munching on his portion of goo now.

As it _that _was a bad sign, he suddenly had a bad feeling about their arrival on Alderaan.

He groaned. That was definitely the last thing he needed now. _More_ trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light of the sinking sun set the Senatorial District ablaze, being caught and reflected by myriads of polished surfaces, both steel and glass.

The towering building, once, not so long ago, called the Palace of the Republic, now know as the Imperial Palace, was still alive with a flurry of activity. Emperor Palpatine wanted it to be expanded and reconstructed – and fast – so thousands of droids and workers were busy there till deep in the night. As yet the building had already been raised to tower over all other structures on Coruscant, but, even more importantly, the throne room had been added at the top.

And in said room, with dark walls and weighty silence, where simply everything screamed intimidating, the head of the Imperial Intelligence Office now knelt, trying to quench his trembling (there were as many rumors about what happened to persons who brought him news he didn't like or for whatever other reasons than stars in the galaxy and none of them pleasant), as the Emperor's broad chair swiveled towards him until the great round window offering a view of all of Coruscant was directly behind it and the hooded and cloaked figure of the most powerful man in the galaxy came into view.

Still as stone, two of his royal guards clad fully in flowing red robes and wielding deadly energy-spikes stood on small round platforms on either side of the chair on the dais to which broad steps ascended.

"My lord, we have had word from trusted sources that there are rumors of a Jedi on Alderaan."

Inside his hood, Palpatine smiled. At last. "A Jedi? No more?"

"Only one," the officer affirmed, relaxing slightly. Seemed he didn't bring bad news.

"How 'trusted' are your sources?" Palpatine demanded abruptly.

"They have never led us astray before my lord."

"Aah, good. You're dismissed," Palpatine said satisfied, cackling. The sound sens shivers down the officers back as he scrambled up and hurriedly left the throne room – with a tremendous amount of relief.

Still smiling complacently, the Emperor leaned back in his chair. He didn't even need the Force to see that this was what he'd waited for the last past months. Even if it wasn't Skywalker, the capture of any Jedi would bring him a step closer to his goal.

Or if it was Kenobi - now that was a pleasant thought…

Only the thought of that miserable paragon of Jedi virtue captured made his maliciousness rise and the dark side coil around him.

But there was no need to speculate now.

He turned to one of the guards.

"Establish a connection to the Commander of the fleet."

"Yes sir."

A few seconds later a flickering hologram of a man in his thirties appeared before him from the holoprojector embedded in the floor in front of the chair.

"Commander, take half of the fleet to Alderaan and make sure no ship escapes from the planet. Let your troops search for one Jedi on the planet."

Palpatine leaned closer, a manic glint in his eyes.

"I _want_ that Jedi, by every means necessary, Commander. See that you don't fail me in this or there will be...consequences."

It was only all too clear what consequences meant.

The Commander swallowed. "Yes sir."

"Oh and when you have him, report back to me. Make sure he can't escape and cause him no...permanent...damage," Palpatine added.

The Commander stood to attention, saluting. "Yes sir."

And the hologram disappeared.

A smile played on Sidious' lips. Soon all his plans would come to fruition. His ultimate goal.

Soon...


	21. Chapter 21

Vacation is over again :(

Still I hope this came out all right...

Chapter 21:

After he'd brought Han the food – and had to suffer to him actually eating it – Obi-Wan had sunk into a meditative trance, still surprised at his new found deeper connection to the Force, trying to sense at least a bit of what lay ahead.

The only thing he'd come up with so far was an elusive hint of danger – and, as they drew nearer to their destination, that _Anakin_ was on _Alderaan_. Obi-Wan had no idea what in the blazes he was doing there, trying to hide practically in _sight_ Coruscant. But there was nothing he could do about it anyway, besides he would be glad to finally meet his brother in all but blood again. Though he just hoped that Padme had been able to talk some sense into him, she'd always been the more sensible of the two.

He dared not access the bond, out of fear the Emperor could pick up on it. Over short distances (like when you were on the same planet) no one could sense such a conversation through a bond, but over greater distances it left a sort of trail in the Force and there weren't many who even had bonds deep enough to be able to do that.

Just then the purring of the ship's engines indicated that they were about to come out of hyperspace so he stretched out his awareness and...His eyes snapped open and he jumped up reflexively without his mind even telling his body to do so, having gotten used to springing into action instantly during the war.

What the heck did seven, seven!, Venator-class star destroyers do here?! It could only mean one thing: Anakin had been found out and the star destroyers blocked all escape-routes – still it was ridiculous to send seven Venators for that. Maybe bail had gone and challenged the Empire?...No he wouldn't do that. It really could be Anakin, he _did_ have a knack for having whole armies running after him... Anyway he had no time to contact him now, they had to get out of here.

Only then did he notice that Han worriedly tugged at his sleeve.

"Ben what's..."

"There's no time now Han." Obi-Wan interrupted him. "We've come out of hyperspace, but the Empire is already here. We'll have to sneak off the ship before they control the passengers."

Already he could feel the ship starting the landing approach. Han looked at him, fear in his eyes, but he nodded bravely.

"Okay then follow me."

Obi-Wan quickly led them out of the cabin and down the hallway.

Han, nearly running to keep up with him, whilst Artoo rolled on the blank floor behind him effortlessly, panted, "But how can we leave the ship? They will control everyone!"

A brief smile lightened Obi-Wan's features as he answered, "No cruiser this size has only one exit. There's always some entrance where they load in provisions, spare parts and so on. Sneaking out there as one of Qui-Gon's oldest tricks."

Han nodded, but saved his breath for running. If Ben said there was such an entrance, there was one. As simple as that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clones were patrolling the streets of Aldera, from the space-port to the Royal Palace of Alderaan, Bail's and Breha's residence, there was no place unwatched for long.

Till now Obi-Wan, Han and Artoo had only managed to avoid notice because Obi-Wan was able to sense any patrol nearing them and hide.

At last they'd found a relatively safe hiding spot in the backyard of a school where they now sat crouched next to a wall.

"What do we do now Ben?" Han asked in a whisper, still bravely hiding his fear.

"I'm trying to think of something," Obi-Wan murmured back. "But without knowing for sure what they're really doing here..."

He _had_ to find out, and there was only one way to do so.

"Han, stay here and _don't_ move unless you're discovered. Okay?" he said firmly.

"But Ben.." Han started, not wanting to be left alone, but Obi-Wan repeated, in a tone of voice that brooked no argument, "Stay here. Nothing will happen to me."

Ans without so much as straightening first he nimbly jumped over the wall, landing catfooted on the street behind it. Now he just needed an opportunity...

Two streets farther Obi-Wan found what he was looking for; two young men in Imperial uniforms, lieutenants by the looks of them, one blond, one dark-haired. He crept nearer, sharpening his hearing with the Force until he was bale to overhear their conversation.

"Remind me again why we're here..." the blond one grumbled.

The other one sighed. "To capture this Jedi."

"Why do we need half the fleet to capture _one_ Jedi?" the blond asked unhappily, obviously viewing the whole thing as a waste of time.

"Because the Emperor wants him, and even a single Jedi is a formidable foe, or so I've heard," the dark-haired one responded, sounding annoyed with his whiny partner.

The blonde looked doubtful. "If everything _I_ heard about Jedi is true, we'll never find him anyway."

The other one glared at him. "That's why we're about to take his Royal Highness and his wife hostage. No Jedi would stay hidden when others suffer because of him."

Obi-Wan exhaled forcibly, anger welling up inside him. They would harm Bail and Breha to get at the Jedi?! He took a few deep breathes to calm himself and let his anger go, as he slowly crept backwards.

He'd heard enough. For one thing he knew now that they were really here because of a jedi, but they knew of only one and not his name. And they would stop at nothing to get him.

There was only one solution; they had to get their Jedi. But since sending Anakin to the Emperor in chains was completely out of question and he would _not_ let Bail and Breha come to harm, he was the only one able to stop this catastrophe.

He had to surrender.

How was he ever going to explain this to Han? Or to Anakin for that matter?

And he had to get a message to his friend, but contacting him through the bond wasn't an option since his hot-headed former apprentice would only come running to safe him then, and that would be decidedly contra-productive for his plan. Of you could call it a plan anyway.

He'd reached the wall, jumping over it after quickly checking that nobody was watching him. And found himself face to face with a blaster barrel.

"Han it's me!" he hissed, just keeping himself from yanking out his lightsaber.

"Oh, sorry Ben," Han said apologetically and slightly sheepish, holstering his blaster again. "Now what's going on?"

"Wait a moment, first I have to make a call. I didn't dare to before, but now I see no alternative..."

Out of one of his belt pouches Obi-Wan produced a com-link and was just about to type in the code, when suddenly a great voice boomed through the whole city.

"_Prince Bail Organa of the House of Alderaan and his wife are now being taken into custody. They'll only be released when the Jedi is turned in to us."_

The voice fell silent again, but Obi-Wan felt the already turbulent emotions of many Alderaanians pique.

"Blast!"he muttered, hastily typing and waited for the connection to stand. He didn't have to wait long.

"_Organa here."_

"Bail, I need your help," Obi-Wan said quickly.

Bail was silent for a few seconds.

"_Obi-Wan?"_

"Yes Bail, but we don't have much time. You heard the announcement?"

"_Yes, of course,"_ Bail answered, his voice tight.

"I need you to send me a map how to get to Anakin's," Obi-Wan explained hurriedly.

"_Wait a moment."_

Five seconds later a red light blinked on his com-link, showing that it had received the data.

"Thanks Bail, we're indebted to you, my friend. Oh and if someone asks, you had no idea that I was here, okay?"

Bail didn't answer for a moment, then said in a tone like he was trying to remain calm, _"They're coming fro me and Breha. Get out of here, Obi-wan!"_

And he cut the connection.

Obi-Wan wearily leaned back against the wall. That had been close.

"How did he know that it was really you?" Han asked curious, but he looked troubled.

"Obi-Wan glanced at him. "This was an encrypted channel. Bail knew that it had to be me, at least if I hadn't been captured and forced to give the code away, and then he would be in trouble anyway."

Changing the topic, he asked, "Do you know how to use this com-link, Han?"

"Well, yes," Han replied, surprised at the question.

"Good. I want you to take Artoo, get a speeder somewhere and follow the map to Anakin's house."

Han looked at him, shock clearly visible on his face. "But Ben! You're coming with us! You have to!"

Artoo beeped supportive.

Obi-Wan sighed looking away for a moment, then he gently put his hands on Han's shoulders and said, his blue-gray eyes serious, "Listen to me Han. It is the only way. If I don't surrender, Bail and Breha will be hurt and sooner or later they will find Anakin. I can't allow that to happen. And I trust you to deliver a message to Anakin for me."

Han's lips trembled as he desperately fought to hold back tears. "But you promised! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!"

Those words and the hurt in the boy's eyes cut Obi-Wan deeply, but he knew he couldn't give in. he closed his eyes for a moment in a rare gesture of emotional distress, then pulled Han in a tight embrace and whispered, "Please Han, do this for me."

Han looked at him pleadingly and now there were tears, leaving glistening tracks on his cheeks. "They'll kill you."

"No, not yet anyway. The Emperor wants me. What he plans, though, I don't know," Obi-Wan answered, unable to really comfort Han because everything else would be a lie. And Han deserved better than that, though it hurt Obi-Wan deeply.

He lightly kissed Han on the brow and rose, ignoring Han's muttered, _Nothing good, that's for sure._

"Wait till the Clones are gone, then make your way out of here."

He hesitated for a moment, then unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and offered it to Han.

"And take this, give it to Anakin for me, he'll understand. If need be, you can conceal it in Artoo."

Han looked disbelievingly at the lightsaber. "But that' your lightsaber!"

"I won't need it," Obi-Wan said, smiling sadly. When Han still made no move to take it, he took his hand and gently closed his fingers around the hilt.

Letting go of Han's hand, he turned to Artoo.

"Artoo, would you please record a message for me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bail Organa offered no resistance as he was led out of the Royal Palace, Breha beside him, by a troop of Clones and a few human officers. For one thing he knew that it wouldn't do him any good, and he was still pondering his brief conversation with Obi-Wan. It had sounded as if he was _here_, on _Alderaan_, and though he was happy to finally hear something of his friend, he really could've picked a better time. The Jedi Master had an uncanny ability to be always where trouble was, and most probably in the middle of it.

And Bail just _knew_ that Obi-Wan wouldn't sit by and do nothing whilst he was arrested. He just hoped he would do nothing foolish.

Their escort now marched them on a landing platform not far from the Palace, obviously they were to be brought on one of the star destroyers so that they had no chance of being rescued, but suddenly the troop stopped in confusion.

Apart from the shuttle waiting for them, there was another figure standing on the platform. A figure clad in a Jedi robe, with its hood up.

Bail cursed mentally fighting the strong urge to bang his head against the next convenient _hard_ thing. He had know it, _he had know it_! Damned _stubborn_ noble Jedi!

But he kept this face impassive, remembering Obi-Wan's warning not to do anything that might hint at a connection with him.

"You can let the Prince and his wife go now. I am here," Obi-Wan said, lowering his hood. Despite his irritation with the man, Bail couldn't help but admire him for the calm in his voice. He sounded as if he invited old friends to dinner, not as if he was about to get arrested by his enemies.

Roused out of his stupor, the officer of highest rank. A captain, braked a few orders and the Clones quickly surrounded Obi-Wan.

He didn't move.

"Are you Kenobi?" the captain asked, looking him up and down carefully.

"Yes." Obi-Wan's answer was neutrality personified.

"Search him for weapons!" the captain ordered.

That too, Obi-Wan allowed without resistance. Two of the Clones searched him thoroughly and scanned him.

"He's clean sir," one of them reported finally.

Bail was surprised. Obi-Wan never went anywhere without his lightsaber.

Apparently the captain shared his opinion.

"Where's your lightsaber, Jedi?"

"I had to get rid of it at the spaceport. The scanners would've picked it up and the it would've been pretty clear I'm a Jedi, wouldn't it?" Obi-Wan lied easily, his face utterly blank, not even twitching a muscle.

Bail frowned. Obi-Wan could have used a mind-trick to get past any scanners, he wouldn't have discarded his lightsaber for that. But why was he lying then? And why had he wanted the map if he had already planned to surrender?

The captain didn't look convinced either, but he let it drop. After all who cared where the bloody lightsaber was? In fact anywhere but with the Jedi seemed good for their health. All that mattered was that they had _him_.

"Restrain him and get him on the shuttle," he ordered.

Bail had to look on helplessly as a Clone yanked Obi-Wans arms behind him and clamped electro-cuffs around his wrists.

As he was pushed towards the transport, Obi-Wan's eyes met Bail's, and for a short moment he smiled.

Then he was gone.

Despair threatened to overwhelm him. He could imagine only all too well what awaited his friend.

Suddenly a smaller hand met his and squeezed reassuringly.

Breha.

Somehow she always knew when he needed her, silently offering her support.

He gave her a small grateful smile, but before he could say anything, the captain stepped in front of them.

"You're free to go," he said, and with a curt bow he retreated to the shuttle. Once he was inside, it took off, growing rapidly smaller until it was blotted out completely by the shadow of the star destroyer it was headed for.

Bail and Breha watched it go, hand in hand, fearing for their friend, now in the hands of the enemy.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the meeting many of you were looking forward to! (This must be about the longest chapter I've ever written)

Since I'm gone the better part of the next week, I probably won't be able to post the next chapter next weekend, so enjoy this one ;)

Chapter 22:

Han furiously dashed away tears with one hand, guiding the speeder with the other, the speed helping at least to vent some of his emotions.

He was already deep in the Alderaanian mountains, but he didn't even have a second look for the stunning beauty of the landscape all around him. All he could think of was Ben. That he was gone and as good as dead. That he would probably never see the man who'd been the first to ever show him real kindness, even love, again. The compassionate Jedi Master had turned his life upside down, all but adopting him, and now it seemed to him that his life was back to normal. He was once again plodding on alone...a concerned whistle interrupted his thoughts, followed by a few beeps and clicks.

Okay, not all alone. Artoo was still there, propped a bit awkwardly on the backseat and projecting the holographic map Bail had provided Obi-Wan with from his holoprojector eye.

Han's mouth tightened. Artoo had reminded him that he had a job to do, and he wouldn't let Ben down by failing him in this.

He would find Skywalker, and if it was the last thing he did.

Fortunately it wasn't.

For once things had gone smoothly and half an hour later he was screeching to a stop in a sort of courtyard of a villa, presumably Skywalker's residence.

As soon as the roar of the engine had died down and he'd helped Artoo back on solid ground, a man came rushing out of the house, looking prepared for trouble. His dark blond, slightly curly hair fell to his shoulders framing an intense face which, Han supposed, might have already captivated quite a lot of women. A faint red scar parted his right eyebrow having narrowly missed the eye, but it only furthered the air of brashness around him instead of marring his face. Han noted that though he wore Jedi garb, his tunic was nearly black and his cloak dark brown, not nearly as light as Ben's.

Still he was fairly sure that this was the famed Anakin Skywalker.

The man's first words strengthened that belief.

"Artoo? Is that you?!"

The droid warbled happily, rolling forward to bump affectionately against his legs. He patted the faithful droids curved dome, looking him over with a critical eye.

"You look like you saw some action, my friend."

Artoo emitted a serious of beeps Han had come to recognize as his droid chuckle.

"Anakin, you're forgetting your manners _again_. You haven't even greeted our guest," a new voice and obviously female put in.

Han had been so focused on Artoo and Skywalker that he hadn't noticed the slender woman, clad in a flowing lilac robe, move up to them. His mouth fell open, his eyes widening. He'd never had a high opinion of those fools babbling romantic nonsense, but she just was...beautiful. There was no other word for it.

She smiled at him – and his stomach did flip-flops. Skywalker chuckled amused.

Han suddenly became aware that he was staring.

"Sorry," he mumbled, quickly averting his eyes, his cheeks reddening.

"No matter kiddo. This is my wife, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. And I'm Anakin Skywalker," he introduced themselves, wincing only slightly when a sharp elbow jabbed him in the ribs and Padme hissed, "I told you a thousand times not to use all those names. It will only confuse the boy!"

"Sorry love."

As a matter of fact Han _was_ confused, but because of the way they talked to each other, not because of the many names.

"I'm Han Solo. Artoo you seem to know already, Master Skywalker...um Lady Skywalker," Han replied bowing a little and rather awkwardly.

"Just call me Anakin," Skywalker said, at the same moment that she said, "Call me Padme."

"We don't care much about titles here, young Solo," Anakin added, chuckling lightly.

"Okay...please call me Han then," he returned, not feeling entirely comfortable. Sensing this, Anakin send a wave of soothing energy toward him.

Han smiled gratefully. "Thank you...Anakin. Ben always did that too."

Anakin looked perplexed. "Ben?"

"Um, Obi-Wan," Han corrected quickly.

"Yes, I'd rather thought that he traveled with you, well with Artoo anyway," Anakin said frowning.

Han swallowed thickly, misery radiating off him in waves. "Yes he did."

Anakin had just opened his mouth to inquire further, a bad feeling creeping up on him again, when Padme interrupted him. "Darling, shouldn't we go inside and get out guest settled, and _then_ talk?"

"Oh yes," Anakin agreed, pushing his anxieties away for the moment and hurried toward the door. "Come on in Han!"

Artoo beeped questioningly.

"Of course you can come, too, Artoo," Anakin replied smiling and entered, trailing Padme, Han and Artoo.

Han still wasn't entirely comfortable. Anakin and Padme seemed to be nice, yes, but he hadn't survived on the streets on his own for so long by trusting everybody. On the other hand Ben clearly trusted them and he was always right about these things.

Feeling a bit calmer now, Han concentrated on his surroundings again, just as they entered a luxurious living-room with a plush, blue carpet and comfortable seats grouped around a fire-place.

He'd never seen such a costly room, so obviously owned by a rich person before.

"Oh, we're not rich," Anakin cheerfully answered the unspoken question on his face, "at least not so rich. Bail was kind enough to let us stay here."

"Oh," Han mumbled, becoming acutely aware of the fact that Anakin could read his mind as well as Ben.

"Don't worry, I will not intrude in your private thoughts, Han," Anakin assured him gently. "Come and sit down."

Han carefully sat down on the sofa beside Anakin, half afraid he would ruin the expensive thing only by touching it.

At that moment Padme returned bearing a tray of drinks and little biscuits, settling down next to her husband.

Han had been so absorbed with admiring the room that he hadn't even noticed her leaving.

"Help yourself," Padme directed, motioning to the tray.

Han selected a round biscuit and nibbled at it, slightly suspicious. It was delicious. Stuffing the rest of it in his mouth, he took another one.

"Now will you tell us the whole story?" Anakin asked, at a warning look from Padme fighting to keep his impatience out of his voice.

Han finished his second biscuit and answered slowly, his eyes flickering from Anakin's face to Padme's, "I suppose so."

After all they were Ben's friends and deserved to know what happened to him.

"I met Ben on Tatooine, about a month ago," Han started (Anakin groaned, _'What the hell had Obi-Wan been doing on Tatooine??'_), blushing a bit as he continued, "I tried to steal his purse, but of course he caught me. And instead of killing me on the spot he was kind and took me in."

A cloud of sadness passed over his face.

"But though he told me a bit about himself – and you – he never talked about how he ended up on Tatooine."

Han thought that a brief flash of guilt passed over Anakin's face at that comment, but it was gone as quick as it had come so that he couldn't be sure.

"Well, except that he crashed his ship and was stuck there," he added as an afterthought, pushing Anakin's strange reaction out of his mind.

"What?! He crashed my ship?!" Anakin exclaimed indignantly, sitting bolt upright.

"Oh, it was yours?" Han asked curious, he'd always loved piloting ans ships. Anakin opened his mouth to complain further, but Padme interrupted him again.

"Anakin, you crashed Obi-Wan's ships more than once, too. Stop acting like a child."

_That_ effectively shut him up.

Padme turned back to Han. "Please continue, Han."

Ans so Han told them how Obi-Wan had taken him under his wing, had cared for him and had been there for him during that month. He talked about their plans to leave for Alderaan, their small run in with Jabba....

"Wait a moment. You had a _small _run in with Jabba?" Anakin asked disbelievingly. "Can't Obi-Wan keep out of trouble for once?"

"It wasn't Ben's fault!" Anakin defended him immediately. "And once Watto told me about that secret passage we got out easily, not counting the bounty hunter."

"Watto? Bounty hunter?!" Anakin sputtered.

Han shrugged. "Yeah, Watto was the guy Ben was working fro that month."

Anakin sank back into the couch completely stumped. Watto. What an unbelievable coincidence. Only that there were no coincidences, but the will of the Force.

Padme looked at him concernedly, but he shook his head minutely.

"And the bounty hunter?" she asked.

"Some woman called Sung or something...I can't remember really."

That caught Anakin's attention again.

"Aurra Sing? The Jedi Hunter?"

Han shrugged again. "Could be. All she is now is dead anyway. Obi-Wan killed her."

"Obi-Wan killed her?!"

"Don't worry, it sure looked like self-defense to me. She had him pretty bashed up," Han replied quickly, mistaking the question.

Padme saw the thundercloud brewing on her husband's face. If Obi-Wan ever met him again, he would get a hell of a lecture on looking after himself and keeping out of trouble, that much was sure.

"So what happened once you arrived on Alderaan?" she asked, before Anakin could explode.

Han swallowed, his grief threatening to overcome him again.

"When we came out of hyperspace Ben sensed at once that the Empire was already there. We sneaked out a side-entrance and found a place to hide. He disappeared for a few minutes, he wanted to know what was going on, I think, and when he came back he had made up his mind. He contacted this Bail fellow and told me to find you. Then..." he choked on the words, until only a whisper came out. "Then he turned himself in. I couldn't stop him."

Han hadn't even noticed there were tears rolling down his cheeks. Padme was softly crying, too, but Anakin just sat there stony-faced, his eyes staring at nothing.

Suddenly Han remembered the lightsaber. Fishing it out of his pocket, he asked timidly, breaking the depressed silence, "Anakin?"

Anakin slowly turned towards him.

"Ben told me to give you this. And that you would...understand," Han explained, his voice trembling only slightly, holding out the weapon.

With agonizingly slow movements Anakin reached out and took the lightsaber with his left hand, the one hand of flesh he still possessed, as if in a trance.

"_Master, what happens to his lightsaber when a Jedi dies?" 13-year-old Anakin asked._

_Obi-Wan took a moment to collect his thoughts._

"_The lightsabers of lone Masters or Knights are usually stored in the Memorial Hall, but if a Master has a Padawan when he dies, the lightsaber goes over in the possession of the apprentice. You see, for a Jedi the lightsaber is more than a weapon, it's a symbol and a very intimate matter. Sometimes it happens that a Master gives his Padawan his lightsaber voluntarily, either because he is dying or because he thinks he won't need it anymore."_

He fixed Anakin with an earnest look and continued, "In this the Master gives the Padawan a part of himself, of his soul_."_

_Obi-Wan's eyes darkened with emotion, staring into nothingness as he whispered quietly, almost if he were talking to himself, "Something to remember him by."_

_Anakin believed he knew what, or more to the point, who, his Master was talking about._

"_Did Master Qui-Gon give you his lightsaber?" he asked quietly._

_Obi-Wan's mind snapped back to reality, but the sadness in his eyes remained._

"_No, he didn't have the time...or he didn't want to," he responded softly, and echo of his old grief in his voice._

Oh yes, he understood. Only too much.

Guilt wormed its way into his heart. If he hadn't turned, Obi-Wan wouldn't have been on the way into torture and death now. He had failed him. He had failed the galaxy. A small part of himself was aware that those were negative emotions again, but the rest didn't care.

He stood up abruptly.

He needed to be alone now. Alone with his guilt and with Obi-Wan's good-bye.

Without saying a word to Han _or_ Padme, he left the room and Padme knew him well enough not to follow him. He needed some time alone.

But Artoo, till that moment unnoticed and unheeded in the corner, warbled softly to himself and followed his distraught Master.

Anakin slumped down on the bed in his and Padme's sleeping quarters, burying his face in his hands.

But before he could give in to despair, Artoo rolled through the door, beeping insistently.

Reluctantly Anakin looked up. "A message?"

The next beeps however roused him from his lethargy.

"From Obi-Wan?! Show it!"

The droid complied eagerly and a second later a small hologram of Obi-Wan appeared, projected from the little droid's holoprojector.

"_Hello Anakin,_

_When you get this message I'll probably already be on my way to the Emperor. I hope Han has told you everything..._

_I have a good idea what you're thinking at the moment, and I can only say: stop it! Nothing of what happened is your fault and beating yourself up over a thing you couldn't have changed won't help anybody."  
_Even in the small hologram Anakin could see Obi-Wan's lopsided grin, as he went on, _"After all worrying and blaming oneself is still my job, isn't it?_

"_Anyway, please talk to Master Yoda, Anakin, before you come chasing after me to rescue me...once again. Tell him 'The will of the Force is hard to read. There is a time to discuss and there is a time to act, but we have only the time that is given to us.'"_

Anakins tared at the hologram. What cryptic nonsense was that? But he had no time to ponder it as Obi-Wan continued, _"Master Yoda will understand my meaning."_

At that point Obi-Wan hesitated and when he started speaking again, his voice was softer even a bit unsure, but his face was alight with an emotion Anakin couldn't quite identify.

"_Since I didn't manage to see you in person as I'd wished, I also wanted to use this message to tell you some things I should have told you long ago, but I was never brave – or free- enough to do so._

_You know the Jedi Code forbids attachment, but since Mustafar I've come to see that that view is wrong, that it is right for a Jedi to love, even necessary._

_I love you Anakin, you were my apprentice, my son and now are my friend and brother. Somehow, I've always loved you, though I never acknowledged it to that extent...I often wondered if things hadn't gone different if I had...I hope you can forgive me me that I didn't tell you this before but instead at a time that you may never see me again. I know that sounds rather pessimistic, but I try to be realistic._

"_Please give Padme my greetings...and your child a hug from me. Oh, and look after Han, will you? He really is a great boy, once he has gotten over it mistrust._

"_Goodbye my friend, may the Force be with you."_

With a last bow of respect and affection the hologram flickered out of existence.

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat, as a lone tear trailed down his cheek. Now he knew what emotion he's seen on Obi-Wan's face; it had, in fact, been love. To finally hear him say outright that he loved him, something he'd longed for for so many years, was bittersweet. Why, oh why did it have to be now, whilst Obi-Wan was heading to his death? Why was the Force so cruel?

He didn't know if he could live with Obi-Wan dying now, whatever he said about blaming himself. And he certainly couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He was surprised to find that the Force was agreeing with him.

He stood, new determination filling him. He _would_ save his brother.

The fire-place room was deserted when he came back, but he only needed to wait a few minutes before Padme reentered.

"I put Han to bed," she explained in answer to his questioning gaze. "The poor lad was rather distraught and he was tired anyway."

Anakin nodded. Considering what Han had been through these last days, he wasn't surprised.

He took a deep breath. "I decided to go after Obi-Wan," he said, mentally bracing himself for the argument to come.

It _didn't_ come.

"I figured you would," she commented, very matter-of-factly. "I would come, too, if I hadn't the twins to consider."

Anakin's mouth dropped open in shock. "But..."

"Ani, I know you would never forgive yourself if you didn't help him. Especially now. I don't like your putting yourself in danger, but that's who you are. That's the man I love," Padme stated softly, but seriously. "But before you do something rash, contact Master Yoda."

"That's exactly what Obi-Wan told me, too," Anakin said a tad sourly."

She smiled. "Well, considering that we're both highly intelligent and know what's best for you, you better listen to us, darling."

"Why don't you just found a 'How to keep Anakin Skywalker from causing catastrophes Club'?" he grumbled, scowling.

"Who says we didn't?" she countered, deadpan. "Though I think we should add damage control to the list..."

"Ha, ha."

His hurt expression was rather ruined by the smile twitching on his lips.

"How could Obi-Wan tell you anything anyway?" Padme asked, a crease forming on her brow.

"He recorded a message in Artoo."

"Ah, that's clever. Will you contact Master Yoda now?" she pressed.

Anakin rolled his eyes exasperated. "Yes, yes, between you two I hardly stand a chance!"

Padme smirked at his back as he moved to the com-station, fiddling a bit wit the controls.

This time he fortunately didn't seem to have thrown the diminutive Master out of bed.

"Ah, Knight Skywalker. Expecting your call I have been," Yoda said at once, completely skipping the greeting.

"You expected me to call?" Anakin asked surprised.

Yoda nodded. "A disturbance in the Force I felt, centering around Master Obi-Wan. Know what happened you do?"

"Yes, Master. Obi-Wan reached Alderaan today, but somehow the Empire had caught wind of a Jedi being here, so they had sent a fleet here before he came. He surrendered in order to save me and Bail and Breha."

Yoda's ears seemed to droop sadly and he sighed heavily. He was good friends with Obi-Wan, in fact he'd always had a soft spot for him, and so the news of his capture saddened him deeply.

When Yoda said nothing, Anakin went on, "He gave me a message for you, Master: 'The will of the Force is hard to read. There is a time to discuss and there is a time to act. But we only have the time that is given to us.' Do you understand it, Master?"

Apparently deep in thought, Yoda didn't answer.

Finally he raised his head, declaring, "Come to Alderaan we will. Wait for us you will before rush off you do."

Which, of course, explained nothing.

"We?" Padme asked from behind Anakin, "Who is with you, Master Yoda?"

A new figure stepped into the hologram, the figure of a middle-aged man.

"I gather he means me," Roald Shryne said.

Anakin frowned. "Master Shryne?"

"Yes." Shryne bowed in acknowledgment.

"What in the seven Sith hells of Corellia are you doing on Dagobah?!?" Anakin sputtered, completely flabbergasted, not really caring that he acting extremely rude.

"Well, a certain someone hinted to me that I might find it 'educational'" Shryne answered shrugging. He leaned closer, whispering conspiratorially, "And it was. I'm afraid my shins will never get over the learning experience."

Yoda, mock-glared up at him.

A second later there was an "Ouch!". Anakin chuckled, but shut up when Yoda turned his dark glare on him. Better not risk it. Though he had never heard of hologram sticks actually hurting someone, but you never knew with Yoda. Besides the old troll had a _very_ good memory.

"Then I'll await you arrival. But _please _hurry!" Anakin acquiesced and both Jedi Masters could hear the slight pleading note in his request.

"Depart at once we will," Yoda promised and the hologram disappeared.

Anakin let out a breath of relief. He didn't think he would have been able to wait if Yoda had said he would have to wait longer.

Now, he could still cling to hope.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry again for the long wait guys! I wanted to update yesterday, but for some reason the website decided I shouldn't be able to log in *grumble*I hope the next chapter will be up as usual again (though I'm a bit behind with it since I was down with the flu the whole last week).

Anyway, the last part of this chapter was inspired by a comment in the RotS novel, maybe you'll recognize it...

Chapter 23:

The small tactical command room near the bridge of the star destroyer newly named 'The Enforcer' was deadly silent as the Commander of the fleet waited nervously for a connection to the Imperial Palace to stand.

Obi-Wan stood in one corner, surrounded by four guards with more waiting outside, actually he was quite amused by the fact that they thought he was so dangerous that they needed _eight_ guards to keep him in check, his hands cuffed behind his back . That in itself didn't bother him much – he'd been in such situations before. This time however, he had a different problem: some Imperial genius had ordered the guards to put a Force-collar around his neck, which now effectively prevented him from feeling the Force at _all_. And that wasn't a particularly pleasant sensation for a Jedi.

Not that he'd never been Force-suppressed before, but that didn't help him now. Even _with _the Force – and a weapon for that matter – it was near impossible to escape from such a ship as this. Without the Force he stood no chance at all.

He was stuck. And his prospects weren't really promising either.

His musings were cut short by the appearance of a more than life-sized hologram of Palpatine's head ans shoulders, as always obscured by a flowing hood. Obi-Wan barely refrained from snorting. Palpatine obviously even put on a show during holographic transmissions.

"Commander, report."

The Commander stood to attention. "The rumors were true, my lord. We found Kenobi on the planet. He is being held here now."  
He motioned the guards forward who pushed Obi-Wan beside the Commander so that he was visible to the hologram.

Good," the Emperor drawled, his voice bittersweet. "I waited a long time for this moment."

Then he fixed Obi-Wan with a cold-stare and acknowledged frostily but with a purr of self-satisfaction, "Kenobi."

"Sidious." Obi-Wan's tome matched his, minus the self-satisfaction.

"So we will meet again soon, Jedi." The last word was no more than a hiss of contempt.

"I look forward to it." Obi-Wan didn't twitch a muscle, but the sarcasm was evident.

The Emperor slowly smiled. "You won't find my hospitality lacking."

_'Wonderful'_ Obi-Wan thought grimly, but he only replied, irony lacing his words, "Certainly not."

"I will await your arrival."

As soon as the menacing hiss had died away, the hologram flickered and died.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly.

Sith Lords. Always had to have the last word.

As he was dragged out of the room by the guards, he could just hear the Commander order, "Get the garrison on board, too. Alderaan won't need it anymore. Then proceed to Coruscant."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Anakin, Bail and Breha would be save now, his surrender not in vain. He just hoped his headstrong former apprentice had heeded his advise and and had contacted Master Yoda...

The ship's interior still looked mostly as it had when he'd been on one as a General – actually that had been only about a month and a half before – but the detention cell they threw him into was reduced to a hard bench, protruding from the back wall, instead of the bunk and chair which had been there during the Clone Wars.

At least one of the guards had relieved him of the hand-cuffs before the sparkling red energy-shield went down to bar the door. And he knew from experience just how effective those shields were.

Obi-Wan sank down on the bench, noting absentmindedly that he could be sitting on the ground for all the difference it made.

He sighed.

He seemed to end up in cells – or trouble – a lot lately and the bruises he'd acquired the last time were starting to protest again.

Just splendid.

At last he'd plenty of time to try to make up a plan to escape until the reached Coruscant.

* * *

Anakin was meditating.

Or at least, he was_ trying_ to. Admittedly his still turbulent emotions over Obi-Wan's capture which half a night's sleep hadn't really soothed kept him from concentrating hard enough to go into a deeper level of communication with the Force, but he did feel a bit calmer now.

Releasing his his emotions, however, had proved to be a problem. Especially the guilt was stubbornly refusing to go and ate away at every resolve to think a bit more positively.

_'You couldn't have done anything.'_

Shock. Pure shock coursed through him. This couldn't be. It was impossible! Absolutely impossible. It seemed that after everything he'd gone through he'd finally gone nuts.

"Master Qui-Gon?!!"

The voice, Anakin was pretty sure it was only in his mind, chuckled.

_'The same, young one.'_

Young one. Only two people had ever called him that. Obi-Wan...and Qui-Gon. "But...how?!"

_'Yoda didn't tell you about my 'return from the dead'?'_ Qui-Gon asked, and Anakin could hear a slight frown in his voice.

Anakin snorted. "Yoda just told me some cryptic nonsense about keeping one's identity in the Force. He never said I could talk to you as if you were standing beside me!"

_'Ah well, that sounds like Master Yoda. He doesn't like to give plain answers. Probably afraid that it would ruin his reputation.'_ Qui-Gon agreed good-naturedly.

"How long have you been like this?" Anakin asked curiously.

_'I have watched over you for a long time. Though I only tried to really talk to you once.'_

"You did?"

Qui-Gon sighed. _'Do you remember the Tusken camp?'_

Anakin's eyes hardened. "Of course."

_I tried to tell you to stop, but you wouldn't listen to me.'_

"I don't remember hearing your voice..." Anakin stated slowly frowning.

_'As I said, you weren't listening.'_

Anakin mulled this over for a moment, then he suddenly remembered something.

"Master, did you talk with Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon sighed again. _'Obi-Wan is rather hard to talk to. I think he's still chalking my voice up to his imagination. Though I managed to talk to him once while he was unconscious.'_

"Unconscious?! What did he get himself into this time?" Anakin demanded, worry varying with exasperation.

There was a gentle smile in Qui-Gon's voice when he replied, _'That is not my place to tell.'_

"And he still claims I'm the reckless one," Anakin grumbled rolling his eyes.

Qui-Gon laughed. It was the same joyous laugh Anakin remembered from their few say together during the Naboo crisis. The laugh that had – ultimately – led him to trust the older man.

"So if you _can_ talk to Obi-Wan," he began hesitantly, "can you talk to him now? Sense him?"

_'With that Force-collar?' _he asked, his voice clearly betraying his incredulity. _'He wouldn't even hear me if I shouted in his ear!'_

"Force-collar?!" Anakin demanded, cold dread settling down in his stomach. Force-collars were a torture to wear for any Force-user, let alone a Jedi.

_'Could you please stop repeating everything I say? It's rather annoying,' _Qui-Gon grumbled, but the note of mirth in his voice showed that he wasn't serious. _'You do know what a Force-collar is, don't you?'_

"Yes, yes, of course," Anakin answered distractedly, not even taking the time to feel affronted at the question – and then it hit him. "So that's why I suddenly lost all sense of him yesterday!"

_'Sure. You didn't figure that out before?'_ Qui-Gon teased.

"Well, I _have _a lot on my plate right now," Anakin defended himself indignant. "And since we're not all all-knowing undead lunatics with the convenient excuse of being a Jedi Master..."

Qui-Gon sniffed contemptuously and mourned theatrically, _'The young people of today...mo respect for their elders anymore._

_'Anyway,' _he continued, serious again, _'you need to go after him, it's the will of the Force. The Empire's hold is still weak, if you act now, it will fall. But be careful. The Emperor _wants_ you to come. He still harbors the hope that you'll turn again and be his apprentice.'_

The Master's voice deepened in warning. _'If that happens we're all lost and the galaxy will fall into darkness.'_

For long moments Anakin was silent. "In other words, kill Sidious and grab Obi-Wan on the way back."

_'Yes,'_ Qui-Gon sighed regret coloring the soft exclamation. _'It's the only way.'_

Once again Anakin felt the weight of his burden, the burden of the Chosen One, lying heavily on his shoulders. So much depended on his decisions and deeds...and it scared him, especially because he felt woefully inadequate for the task. A task, he'd never really wanted. Yes, there had been a time he'd been proud of being special, but the older he got, the more disillusioned he got. He just wasn't made for bearing so much responsibility. Why hadn't someone like Obi-Wan gotten the job?

Trying to think of something else, he asked Qui-Gon, "How do you know so much about the will of the Force, Master? I thought even we Jedi couldn't be sure of our interpretation."

By the tone of his voice Anakin guessed that the older man was grinning as he replied, _'Considering that I'm _one_ with the Force, it's not surprising that I know more about it than you, don't you think?'_

"Show off," Anakin groused. "Only because you're dead..."

"Qui-Gon chuckled. _'You're too used to having only a humble Master around you, young one.'_

Then his voice turned solemn once more. _'Our time ends, Anakin, though I'm sure we'll speak again in the future. May the Force be with you, young one.'_

And the voice and sense of Qui-Gon disappeared, leaving Anakin strangely empty, though he felt heartened by the knowledge that he'd spoken with the Jedi Master and he approved of his decision to help Obi-Wan.

Only then did it occur to him that he'd wanted to ask Master Qui-Gon fro forgiveness for failing him so thoroughly, falling to the dark side and butchering the job in general. His concern for Obi-Wan had simply overridden everything else. Well, he supposed it was a good thing. Maybe he _did_ learn to move on at last. Or maybe not, but sometimes a few delusions can do wonders to one's stamina.

At that moment the door quietly slid open, admitting an obviously nervous and hesitant Han.

"I wanted to talk to you," he explained shyly. "Did I interrupt something?"

Belatedly Anakin realized that he was still sitting in a meditative position. It must have looked like he was occupied.

"Not at all," he assured the boy smiling, pleasantly surprised that he'd made the first step at maybe getting to know him better – he hoped. "I was just finished anyway."

Han looked relieved. "I'm glad. Ben didn't like it when I interrupted his meditation."

"Yes, he gets very cranky when his meditations are cut short," Anakin agreed chuckling. "Believe me, I know that mood. It usually meant extra meditation for _me_."

Now Han grinned, too, and after an inviting motion by Anakin, sat down at last.

"What did you want to talk about, Han?" Anakin asked, after it became clear that Han wouldn't start on his own.

Han fidgeted on his cushion. "I...when you meditate, can you sense Ben?"

Anakin sensed that this was not the real question Han had come to ask, but he answered nevertheless.

"No, he's out of my range now."

He didn't tell him about the Force-collar. I would only worry him needlessly and after all it _was_ true that he was out of his range, so from a certain point of view...he nearly groaned out aloud. How was it that Obi-Wan's teachings only paid off when he wasn't there? He couldn't count the times he'd been angry or annoyed because Obi-Wan had pulled the 'point of view' argument on him.

The silence was tense. Han seemed to be fighting an internal battle if he should say what he wanted or not. Finally he couldn't be quiet any longer.

"You will go after him, won't you?" he blurted out. "You can't just let Ben die!"

Ah, so that was what this all was about. Understandably so.  
He remembered many times when he'd been a Padawan when he'd thought the same. Once Obi-Wan had been kidnapped and the question had skipped out in the Council Chamber. Needless to say that the Council members hadn't been very happy about his outburst.

H nodded. "Yes, I will do everything in my power to save him."

And he meant it.

Overwhelming and utter relief registered on Han's face, and for a moment it looked like he was about to hug Anakin, but he wasn't ready for that – yet.

Instead he breathed, "Thank you."

"He's my friend, too," Anakin said gently.

"I just miss him so much!" He cried, looking at the floor and his voice died down to a whisper when he added, "I didn't know it could hurt so much."

Anakin looked at the distraught boy, who strangely reminded him of himself when he'd had to leave his mother – at least that had been voluntary – with compassion in his eyes. Acting on instinct, he opened his arms wide and in a matter of seconds a bundle jumped into them, the rest of the ice between them finally broken.

"Ssh, Obi-Wan may not be here, but you'll always have a place with us. He told me to look after you, you know. He didn't forget you," Anakin whispered softly into Han's ear.

Han looked up at his face. "He told you?"

"In the message," Anakin confirmed nodding slightly. "You didn't listen to it?"

Han shook his head. "Nah, I though it was private."

"Very thoughtful of you. Now, what about some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Han exclaimed enthusiastically bounding from the room.

Anakin followed him at a more sedate pace, shaking his head. Obi-Wan was right. Little boys _were_ always hungry.

* * *

Master Yoda and Master Shryne stood in front of Master Yoda's little hut, amongst swirling mists, looking doubtfully at Shryne's little Jedi starfighter.

"I suppose you _could_ ride on my lap," Shryne offered reluctantly, everything but enthused.

Yoda's scowl deepened.

"Except you want to perch on my feet..." Shryne added, a faint smile curving his lips.

Yoda looked horrified. "Kill me you wish to? When took a bath last you did?"

Shryne's smile broadened. "Now that you mention it...probably last year or so...ow!"

"Tease me you will not!"

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda," Shryne said quickly, trying to look repentant as he rubbed his abused shins.

Yoda grumbled a little more, casting one last longing look at his hut – Shryne was utterly unable to comprehend what Yoda liked about this place, but apparently he did.

"Go the n we must. Leave Knight Skywalker waiting we should not," he finally declared sighing.

Shryne nodded and climbed nimbly into the cockpit, settling down comfortably. A second later Yoda hopped onto his lap, mumbling something incomprehensible. Shryne only caught '900 years' and 'embarrassing' but that gave him the gist of it.

And _Force_, the small Master was heavier than he looked! Maybe he should eat less of his swamp-stew, that would be a mercy for everyone else.

As he started the pre-flight check, he asked, "Do you think Skywalker can handle this, Master?"

Yoda sighed once, his ears twitching in a rare show of worry.

"Grown since the fall of the Jedi Skywalker has. Have faith in him we must. And in the Force."

"Yes, Master," Shryne agreed just as a beep informed him that the checks had been completed.

A few seconds later the ship blasted out of Dagobah's atmosphere and disappeared into hyperspace.


	24. Chapter 24

Happy thanksgiving everybody! I hope you all have a great day with your family and friends :)

Chapter 24:

The fire-place room of Bail Organa's vacation residence had probably never seen a more strange gathering of persons, Anakin reflected as he looked at each in turn.

A small, green gnome of a Jedi Master, who still exuded grumpiness in the Force because of the turbulent flight, a little boy, not older than ten, who was obviously ill at ease and out of place but adamant on staying, a feisty little blue-white astromech unit, whose presence had already been frowned upon by the stern, gray-haired Jedi master to his right and a beautiful former Senator, who was in fact the only one fitting in the surroundings.

Oh, and him of course.

The tension in the room was palpable, only the occasional rustle of clothes breaking the silence.

Finally Yoda stirred and asked, "Have some cookies you do?"

There was a general incredulous staring at the green Master; it was such a completely _ridiculous_ thing to say – which was probably why Yoda had done it anyway.

Padme was the first to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda, I forget. I'll fetch some immediately."

Anakin had to hide a smile behind his hand as he say Shryne's expression, torn between amusement and annoyance and Han's slightly suspicious glance at the gnome seated next to him.

In typical Yoda-fashion, the wily Master had lightened the atmosphere, and when Padme returned with the cookies he began munching one, looking all the world like the rest of the galaxy had just ceased to exist.

Anakin sighed quietly. He most assuredly _didn't_ need Master Yoda distracted by cookies, not to mention that their provisions would be depleted by the time he was finished eating.

"Master Yoda," he started, trying to sound as respectful as possible, and _not_sound as if he was trying to change the subject, which of course he was, "what did Obi-Wan's message mean? I didn't understand it."

Yoda sighed also. "Never have patience, the young ones do."

To Anakin's eye it seemed that he shrunk, suddenly appearing weary beyond ages. Yoda fixed him with a grave gaze, wisdom shining from his green-brown eyes, freckled with tiny specks of gold.

"Told me that move against Sidious now we should, whilst still weak his rule his, Master Obi-Wan did. But against a direct confrontation he warned. Other ways there are."

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked, eyebrows rising. Obi-Wan normally was the careful one...

"Said those exact words he did, in a discussion we once had," Yoda responded. Seeing Anakin's doubtful expression, he added, rapping his gimer-stick on the ground fro emphasis, "Sure I am!"

And that settled it.

But there was still one thing that puzzled Anakin. "Why didn't he just say so then? He could have told me."

His confusion mounted when he saw Padme and Yoda exchange an amused glance and even Shryne's lips quirked into a half-smile.

Surprisingly it was Padme, not Yoda, who answered.

"Well, it seems he only wanted to make sure that you really contacted Master Yoda before doing something rash," she explained with barely veiled amusement, her eyes sparkling.

Anakin stared at her for a moment until the meaning of her words finally registered, then crossed his arms huffily.

"And what if I still hadn't?" he challenged.

"Darling, Obi-Wan _knows _you," Padme said, mild exasperation coloring her tone now, "Besides you probably would have ran into a trap. You do know it could be a trap, don't you?"

Sometimes he really wondered how Padme regarded his intelligence. Obviously not very high.

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes."

"Fear we do that given up on winning you as his apprentice Sidious has not," Yoda spoke up. "The perfect bait Obi-Wan would be."

"True," Anakin conceded. "But that also gives me an advantage. When I turn up in the Imperial Palace, they won't kill me on the spot."

Padme stared at him incredulously. "Wonderful! They will not kill you on the spot, but bring you to Sidious for _him_ to kill you if you don't do what he wants Sounds perfectly logical to me."

"But that's exactly what I want! Obi-Wan will probably be there, too," Anakin countered. He lowered his eyes, adding quietly, "Besides I'll have to face Sidious. That's what it all leads to anyway."

Yoda nodded sadly, but Padme, looking aghast, protested vehemently, "Still sounds exceedingly suicidal and crazy to me. Is it really your plan – if you can call it that – to march into Sidious' lair, get yourself captured, kill him and get Obi-Wan out of there?"

Anakin had the grace to look at least a bit embarrassed.

"Well...that's about it, yes. Except fro the fact that I _will_ try to sneak in undetected. That's just the plan for case that I'm discovered."

"Oh sure, of course you won't be discovered, after all Sidious' security is completely lax," Padme commented sarcastically.

"Have a bit more trust in my skills, Padme."

Leaning closer to her, he dropped a light kiss on her cheek.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. You have a skill to end up in the most dangerous messes," she whispered.

He smiled gently. "But I always get out of them again."

"With Obi-Wan's help usually," she pointed out. "You don't know in what condition you'll find him."

There was a murmur of uneasiness through the Force at the mention of Obi-Wan's likely fate, reminding Anakin that there were others in the room, too.

This time he spoke to everybody and there was a steely determination in his voice and gaze, though he fervently wished he had the air of command Obi-Wan could radiate if he wanted to.

"I _will _go to Coruscant to try to save Obi-Wan. If I get the chance to kill Sidious the better. And _none _of you will stop me."

"Trying to nobody is," Yoda admonished. "But the confrontation with Sidious inevitable is I fear."

Suddenly Shryne, who'd only sat quietly and listened till now, spoke up. "I agree that the plan is foolhardy, but I see no alternative. And even the best laid plans can go wrong and I have the feeling that Sidious wouldn't fall for one."

He turned to Anakin. "I wish to come with you, Knight Skywalker. You might need help."

Anakin felt strangely pleased and honored that Shryne offered this, but still he said, "With all due respect, I don't think that's a good idea, Master Shryne. You'll only end up dead. I doubt Sidious would hesitate to get rid of _you_, no offense meant."

"Death is always a possibility," the Jedi Master stated calmly, not in the least fazed by Anakin's blunt warning, but there was something in his gaze that made him shiver. It was almost like..._certainty_.

"A possibility, yes, but there are few enough Jedi as it is. We don't need any more needless sacrifice. I stand better chances alone," Anakin reasoned insistently.

For a moment there was silence as Shryne searched his face for something – what he didn't know – but apparently he found it since he nodded curtly. Anakin released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He didn't want another Jedi dying on his account and somehow he had the strong feeling that Shryne would die if he accompanied him.

He turned to Yoda. "Master, I ask you to stay here, too, and look after my family. Someone has to shield them from Sidious."

Yoda blinked slowly, taking his time to answer.

"Stay here and watch over them I will," he finally promised gravely.

Anakin smiled gratefully, a weight lifting from his chest now that he knew that his family would be safe during his absence.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded in acceptance of his gratitude, then got to his feet, grunting satisfied.

"Now go and visit the younglings I will."

In the silence he left in his wake, Anakin uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"I will leave tomorrow then," he announced, effectively breaking up the meeting.

But before either of them could leave the room, Han, who'd been unusually quiet till now, appearing rather cowed by the presence of the Jedi Masters, cried, "Wait! What about me?"

Anakin looked at him surprised. "You stay here, of course."

"But I want to come as well. I want to help!" he exclaimed, stung.

"You're helping with staying here so I don't have to worry about you. And you can protect my family," Anakin said placating, but firmly, very well aware of the fact that Obi-Wan would kill him if he let anything happen to the boy.

"I can take care of myself," Han insisted stubbornly.

Anakin's voice softened. Han reminded him again of himself. He certainly wouldn't have wanted to stay behind, either.

"I'm sure you can. But in this there's more at stake than your own survival, Han. Please do as I say."

Han still looked stubborn, but he didn't argue further, obviously realizing that Anakin wouldn't give in in this.

Anakin sighed. He probably should check his ship for blind passengers tomorrow; he started to understand Obi-Wan. Han really was a hand-full, though he had to admit that he probably had been worse, he really didn't want to know what would happen when the twins were that age.

A slight flicker of his mind was all it took to locate Padme's presence, who'd left the room together with Shryne while he was arguing with Han.

Smiling to himself he headed into the direction of the gardens. He would spend this afternoon at least with his family, enjoy a few peaceful hours before he left to face the darkness – alone.

* * *

As he strode down the detention center corridor, projecting a calm he didn't feel in the slightest, Commander Fortinet reflected that this probably was the most stupid thing he'd ever done. Strangely though, the thought didn't bother him as much as it probably should have.

For the first time since joining the military, he willingly and with full knowledge of what he was doing went against orders.

Because it was the right thing to do.

He'd reached the end of the corridor, where two Clone Troopers, their armors showing red markings in the usual white, stood guard in front of the last cell.

For a moment Fortinet squinted through the red haze of the energy-wall at the Jedi lounging at the back of the cell and a shiver went down his spine. If the Jedi wanted to kill him...but no. Not a Jedi.

Steeling himself, he turned to the troopers. "I wish to see the prisoner. Let me in."

"Yes, sir."

One of the good things about Clones – their total obedience. Though that had its drawbacks, too, as the Emperor had proven quite drastically.

As the energy-wall went down to open the entrance, one of the Clones had his blaster leveled on the Jedi. Apparently just in case.

"Call when you want out again, sir," the other reminded him.

Nodding, Fortinet stepped into the cell, taking a deep breath. Immediately the energy shield build up behind him again and he couldn't help but feel a little trapped.

With a little difficulty he concentrated on the Jedi, who still hadn't moved but watched him with a keen gaze though his face showed only mild interest.

"I am Commander Fortinet," he introduced himself, not exactly sure if the Jedi had gotten that before,

The Jedi inclined his head graciously. "A pleasure to meet you, Commander. As you probably already know, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And you, Master Kenobi."

Fortinet smiled inside. For someone sitting in the enemy's cell, Kenobi's courtesy was extraordinary.

A bit unsure how to continue, with Kenobi just sitting there calmly waiting for him to say something, he settled on informing him, "I pulled the garrison of Alderaan."

"Yes, I heard. And I thank you for it," Kenobi said, looking him up and down in a measuring way. "Aren't you afraid?"

Caught completely off guard by the unexpected – and rather strange – question, he stammered, "What?"

"Aren't you afraid to be alone in a cell with a person who could kill you in a heartbeat?" Kenobi clarified patiently.

Fortinet lifted an eyebrow. "You can't touch the Force."

Kenobi only shrugged unimpressed. "Why should that stop me?"

"There are guards in front of the door," Fortinet thought to point out. "And a whole ship against you."

"They wouldn't be in here in time. Besides they wouldn't kill me since Palpatine wants me alive."

"True," Fortinet conceded. "But to answer your question; no, I'm not afraid."

Kenobi continued to study him – his gaze was slightly unnerving. "Why not?"

His answer was straight and spoke without a hint of doubt. "Because you're a Jedi."

Kenobi's eyebrows rose. "That doesn't seem to matter much off late...do you still think we're trustworthy, even after what Palpatine claimed?"

"Yes," he answered simply, without hesitation, noticing the faint shadows that crept into the other's eyes at the mention of Palpatine's betrayal.

"But why? Most people don't seem to think like you do," Kenobi objected, the frown reappearing.

"Firstly, that is not true. There are quite a lot of people who still trust the Jedi and think Palpatine lied somehow," Fortinet started.

"Including you?" Kenobi interrupted him.

He nodded. "Including me. Anyway, secondly, I was already officer during the war and I _saw_ what the Jedi did and sacrificed to protect the Republic and its citizens. Thirdly Jedi value all life and don't kill unnecessarily. And last but not least a Jedi once saved my son's life. Enough reasons for you?"

Kenobi inclined his head. "Yes, I think I understand you better now. Though I would have though that Palpatine would change all officers to ones loyal to him."

"Oh, he will," Fortinet agreed with a small, bitter laugh, "but he didn't have the time to yet. The fleet is too big to just fire all officers at once."

"But you? In such an influential position?" Kenobi asked, his tone skeptical.

"I don't know why the Emperor does what he does," Fortinet replied shrugging. "Though if anyone higher up catches wind of me having been here, I'm in for it anyway."

"Then why did you do it?" Kenobi asked, his piercing blue-gray eyes boring into him. Fortinet shifted uncomfortably.

"It just felt right. And I think you should know that parts of the military still believe in the Jedi."

Finally releasing him from his gaze, Kenobi inclined his head in a gesture of respect. "Thank you, Commander."

"I'm sorry I can't do more for you, General. But my authority doesn't extend far enough to free you _and_ get you to the Hangar. Besides I fear the consequences that would have for my crew."

"Don't be sorry, Commander. I never expected you to," Kenobi assured him, lips twisting wryly. "I don't think Palpatine would be overly happy with my escape."

"Probably not," Fortinet agreed. "But I wish you the best, General, and I'm glad to have met you."

"Likewise, Commander. May the Force be with you."

Fortinet bowed crisply and turned to leave. In front of the energy-shield he stopped and looked back at the Jedi.

"Oh and by the way there's a Clone Commander, Cody I believe he's called, on this ship who would like to meet you. Shall I send him down?"

For the first Kenobi truly smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Fortinet nodded and, signaling the troopers, left the cell when the shield rose, leaving Kenobi staring at the descending curtain of energy, lost in deep thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Yes, here's a new chapter and no, you're not dreaming. It's starting to get serious for Obi-Wan now...

Chapter 25: 

The throne room lay in its usual semidarkness Palpatine preferred for all that outside the evening sun was shining, setting the whole planet ablaze.

"Send a Commando of Clones stationed at Alderaa to search the mountains," Palpatine directed the knee-high kneeling hologram of his military coordinator. "Tell them to search for more Jedi and Jedi associates."

"Yes, my lord."

"And make sure they are successful!"

"Of course, my lord."

"Dismissed."

The hologram flickered out as Palpatine leaned back in his seat. Admittedly, he had no reason to expect another Jedi on Alderaan, but the Force had been maddeningly elusive around that planet lately. He _loathed_ not being able to see everything. And that was enough of a reason.

His concentration was diverted from that problem when a red light began to blink on the arm of his chair and a small hologram appeared.

"The fleet has returned from Alderaan, my lord," a fleet officer reported.

Palpatine smiled. The day was getting better.

"Have the Jedi escorted to the throne room at once," he ordered, dark glee rising at the prospect of _finally _teaching that nuisance of a Jedi his place.

"Yes, my lord."

This hologram, too, disappeared. Palpatine, still smiling, settled down to wait.

* * *

As he was marched through the many polished corridors of the Imperial Palace, surrounded by ten guards, Obi-Wan did his best to prepare himself for the imminent confrontation with Sidious for there was no doubt in his mind that that was where he was being taken – but without the Force even that was a struggle.

A treacherous part of his mind wondered if Force-deprivation over an extended length of time had any negative – and lasting – effects.

He scowled. A Jedi was_ not _defeatist!

Especially after the friendly discussion with Cody, which had proved enlightening _and_ had boosted his hoped. It might just be that the loyal Clone planned something, though he hadn't said so explicitly.

They rounded a corner and suddenly a deafening roar split the air.

Obi-Wan needed only one second to take in the scene before him; a Wookie, relatively small for his species but still towering over any human, his fur a mix of dark brown – around his shoulders and tights – and light brown – especially his abdomen – who seemed to have been escorted down the corridor by two guards – Obi-Wan nearly snorted, only two men to guard a _Wookie_?? - had somehow freed himself of his cuffs and was in the process of smashing one guard into the wall. But what the Wookie didn't seem to have noticed was the other guard preparing to shoot him in the back.

The next second Obi-Wan was moving, using the shock of his guards to slip out of their midst, and before the guard could pull the trigger he crashed into him, sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

Taking full advantage of his element of surprise, he yanked the blaster out of his opponents hand and shot him, only slightly hampered by the stun-cuffs around his wrists, which had been, fortunately, cuffed only in front of him this time.

Obi-Wan jumped up again, throwing the blaster to the Wookie, who'd finished bashing the hapless guard's head against the wall, and shouted, "Run!"

The Wookie howled an angry reply, shooting wildly with the blaster, but now his ten guards had began to move and draw their blasters, too, and even a Wookie in hot-blood wasn't foolish enough to attack when he was outnumbered so badly.

Growling angrily he turned to flee, howling to Obi-Wan to follow him, but Obi-Wan knew they would never make it if they both ran, so instead he threw himself in front of the guards, who were just preparing to open fire, effectively hindering them from shooting the Wookie in the back as he ran.

A short fray followed as he tackled the first two guards, but predictable he soon lay on his back on the cold, hard floor, with even more bruises to show than before, pinned down by two guards, while the remaining six who hadn't been blasted by the Wookie pointed their blasters at his head.

But he'd achieved his goal. The Wookie was gone, and hopefully, he would get out of the Palace undetected.

Staring up at the six grim-looking guards and the polished black ceiling, he decided a statement was in order.

"Nice view," he said.

* * *

The doors of the turbolift opened to Palpatine's private throne room, and as he was pushed out of the pod, Obi-Wan had trouble suppressing a shudder. Even without his Force-senses the place fairly reeked of evil to him.

As far as he could see, there were only four red guards in the whole room, two guarding the exit and two on each side of the broad chair, his own had not left the turbolift with him, and, of course, Sidious, a shadowy figure on, sitting on the aforementioned chair, appearing to be shrouded in darkness.

"Ah, so at last we meet again, Kenobi," Sidious said by way of greeting, which was even rather polite for a Sith Lord Obi-Wan noticed, his voice as oily and smug as he remembered.

"Come nearer little Jedi."

Sidious," Obi-Wan acknowledged coldly, staring straight as the face hidden by the hood and making no move to obey.

He nearly gasped out aloud when suddenly a dark pressure came to bear on him and his legs seemingly moved of their own account, carrying him towards Sidious.

When he stood only three meters in front of the dais, the pressure vanished so abruptly that his legs nearly buckled beneath him.

Obi-Wan fought against the urge to glare at Sidious for this obvious display of power. Instead he asked evenly, and quite civilly, as _he _thought, "So what did you want to talk about so urgently that you had to chase me through half the outer rim and then drag me here, Sidious?"

Obviously Sidious didn't seem to think so.

"Is that the way you speak to the Emperor of the galaxy?" he snarled.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Besides the last time I checked the galaxy was a _lot _larger than the Core only," he commented, though a part of him screamed to kriffing stop baiting the Sith.

Sidious hissed in rage and again the pressure bore down on him, trying to force him to kneel, but this time Obi-Wan was prepared.

Gritting his teeth, he grimly fought against it, keeping his legs still by sheer force of will alone.

A minute stretched into eternity until Sidious finally gave up, releasing him with a growl of anger, leaving Obi-Wan shaky but erect.

An oppressive silence ensued, and Obi-Wan did his best to center himself for the next attack Sidious would throw at him.

Finally the Sith Lord spoke. "I heard about your little...escapade with the Wookie."

Obi-Wan could see his malevolent eyes glittering inside his hood as he leaned closer and hissed, "You'll be punished for that later."

"Who would have guessed?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but mutter, which – not very surprisingly – turned out to be a mistake.

A slight nonchalant gesture from Sidious was all that was needed to have a guard step forward and ram the tip of his energy pole into his stomach. Obi-Wan doubled over, gasping for breath as hot pain seared through his abdomen, trying hard to brace himself for the next hit...but it never came.

When he looked up, the guard was already back in his station and Sidious watched, looking exceedingly satisfied.

"Now that we have established who's in charge here, tell me, Kenobi; where does Skywalker hide?"

Ah. So they'd finally gotten round to the real reason why he was standing in the room here. The nerve of Sidious, asking _him_to betray Anakin!

"What makes you think I will tell you that?" he asked coldly, but with a determined fire in his eyes.

Sidious leaned even closer, like a falcon diving for his prey. "Because you have no choice, Kenobi. Either you tell me now or I'll force the information out of you!"

Obi-Wan had the sinking feeling he knew what Sidious was talking about.

Mind-rape.

He immediately began building up the strongest shields he could muster, hiding his most important memories and information Sidious could never be allowed to get in the innermost core of his mind, even while stating calmly, "You will try."

Sidous cackled. "Suit yourself. This will be _much_ more fun anyway."

And all at once his presence was there, battering against his outer shields with something akin to a tornado of the dark side, and he was strong, so terrifyingly strong.

The first barriers fell, teared apart by his dark will, but Obi-Wan kept building them anew and with the small amount of concentration he could spare, he continued building an impenetrable wall around his innermost core.

And so it continued, with Sidious tearing his shields down, making only slow progress, and Obi-Wan building them up again – until Sidious had enough.

Obi-Wan led out a choked gasp as suddenly lightning poured into his body, breaking his concentration.

And it continued – and continued, white hot pain enveloping him in an embrace of agony. A small part of him was aware that he as writhing on the ground, but the rest just screamed at him to defend himself. Sidiosu was already deep in his mind. He fought against the pain, fought to concentrate, but it was simply impossible.

So he did the only thing possible – he let go, accepted the pain. And through that he found the clarity and strength to concentrate again. The pain was still there, of course, but he felt as if he was somehow disconnected from his body so that it didn't bother him so much anymore.

Sidous had already broken through all his shields safe the last one, protecting his innermost core and secrets, but now that serenity filled him, he finally – and rather inexplicably – knew what he had to do.

He took every happy memory, memories of love, of shared laughter, friendship and affection and fortified the shield with them, weaving an impenetrable net of positive emotions, and most importantly love. Impenetrable, at least, for servants of the dark, who knew nothing of these emotions.

And even while his life was slowly draining away, eaten up by the endless stream of hungry lightning torturing his body, he was only filled with serenity and joy that he would die without betraying his best friend and brother and the Jedi...

He didn't know it, but a smile graced his lips.

But then a howl of infinite rage echoed in the chamber and suddenly, wondrously, the lightning stopped.

Unfortunately, the pain stayed.

Obi-Wan dimly heard Sidious shout orders and felt two sets of arms grab him before he succumbed to the waiting darkness.

* * *

Anakin shivered slightly as a gust of cold wind blowing from the mountains billowed his cloak. He was standing in front of Padme's newly painted Nubian – the silver had been far too conspicuous and he liked black better anyway, it had more _style_ – waiting for the others to arrive to say good-bye.

He'd already done so to the twins, knowing full well, and with a deep ache in his heart, that if he didn't return, they wouldn't even remember him, but he wanted one more word with Padme and Yoda, Shryne and Han had said they'd see him off.

Speaking of Han...he hadn't seen the boy since yesterday evening...odd.

Suspicion creeping up on him, he cast out his Force-senses – and nearly groaned out aloud when he sensed a youthful presence _on board_. That boy really was too much like him.

Heading up the ramp, he resignedly followed Han's presence and found him in an empty storage compartment, curled up and fast asleep. He obviously had sneaked on the ship during the night and fallen asleep in there. Suddenly Anakin felt another flicker of a presence, but it was gone so quick he couldn't pinpoint it. And since he sensed no danger he stopped looking around, turning back to Han.

For a moment he lingered in the doorway, a small smile curving his lips at the peaceful image – but duty called and he certainly couldn't take Han with him, so he gently scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him back to the house to his room.

Laying him down on the bed in his room, he carefully tucked the sheets around him. Anakin didn't like leaving him just like that, without even saying good-bye, but maybe it was better like this. Or maybe he was just a coward.

Without making a sound he turned and headed back to the landing pad, but not before sending a gentle but strong sleep-suggestion to the boy's mind.

By the time he made it back, Padme and Yoda were already waiting for him.

"What happened? I though you were packed and ready?" Padme asked when he came up beside him.

"I found Han in one of the storage compartments. He's asleep in his room now."

"Asleep? You didn't...?" she prompted concerned.

"_No_, I didn't," he replied slighlty indignant that she would even think that. "He was already asleep when I found him. Will you keep an eye on him when he wakes? I'm afraid he won't be too happy and he can't be allowed to follow me."

Padme nodded at once. "Of course."

"Where's Master Shryne anyway?"

"Feel well he does not," Yoda spoke up for the first time. "But send his best wishes he does."

Anakin frowned slightly. Something felt off about that explanation, but the Force urged him to depart already, so he just offered, "I hope he will be better soon."

"He will be. Nothing serious it is," Yoda assured him, face as unreadable as always.

There was an awkward pause.

"Yes, well then, good-bye, Master Yoda," Anakin said, floundering for words, hoping the Grand Master would, _for once_, get the hint.

Apparently he did.

"With the Force's blessing go, young Skywalker."

And the small Master bowed, surprising both him and Padme and, as Anakin returned the bow, turned to hobble back to the house.

A few seconds Anakin and Padme both looked after him until he vanished into the house then they turned in unison toward each other and she fell into his arms.

Holding her close, he inhaled her scent, felt the softness of her skin and wondered how he could ever let her go. Their lips met in a desperate kiss, eerily reminiscent of the one they'd shared on their way to execution, when they'd been sure they would die, and for one blissful second he could forget everything – his mission, the Empire, the galaxy, the universe. There was only the angel in his arms.

But then she drew back, looking up at his face with her beautiful brown eyes, over bright with tears, and whispered, "Please be careful and come back to me, my love."

"I will," he promised softly, silent conviction shining from his eyes.

No more words were spoken, as he reluctantly let go of her completely, turning away, for none were needed.

But Anakin didn't look back; he didn't want to see what he'd seen so often. Her heartbreak, the diminishing of the light of her eyes as he left her, once again to go to war.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey folks, here's an extra chapter for Christmas :)  
I wish you all a merry Christmas, hopefully you'll have great days with your families and friends!

Chapter 26:

Anakin sat in the cockpit, watching the stars streak by in an endless swirl of light. As a boy, when he'd traveled through hyperspace for the first time. He had sat hours at an end and watched them in wonder, completely fascinated.

Now, however, his patience was stretched already one hour after take-off. It was just so hard to do nothing but waiting when he was needed somewhere, when _someone _needed him.

And the list of options what he _could_ do on the ship was painfully short, _especially _when you weren't in the mood to meditate.

But mood or no mood, he knew he needed to center himself before they reached Coruscant – confronting Sidious would be bad enough even without emotional turmoil – and why not start now?

He settled deeper into the pilot's chair, doing without a cross-legged position this time, and started by evening his breathing and calming his mind.

When he'd finally reached a certain level of of giving himself over to the Force – the main point why he'd always disliked meditation, Obi-Wan had spent years trying to teach him to just let go and let the Force take over, his fear of being controlled had been so great – he again felt the odd but now familiar blossoming of a presence around him.

"Master Qui-Gon! I had half a mind you would show up!" he greeted him, smiling.

"_Am I that predictable?"_ the deep baritone resonated in his mind, amusement coloring the words.

Anakin cocked one eyebrow. "The great Qui-Gon Jinn predictable? Never!"

"_Brat!"_Qui-Gon chided playfully.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, at loath to destroy the light mood, but he _had _to know and he was pretty sure that was the reason why Qui-Gon visited him anyway, so he asked, "Master Qui-Gon, what about Obi-Wan? Is he alright?"

The playfulness instantly left the Force-ghost's presence, replaced by sadness and worry.

"_I'm afraid not good. I can't stay long around Sidious or he would spot me, so I don't know the whole thing, but from what I've gathered Sidious tried to get your location from Obi-Wan and when he refused invaded his mind. Obi-Wan somehow managed to stop him, stubborn man, Predictably Sidious wasn't happy."_

Anakin slumped in his seat, torn between relief that his family was safe and guilt and anger that Obi-Wan had to go through this all.

"So what now?" he asked bleakly.

"_You have to hurry."_

Anakin rolled his eyes. How helpful.

"This ship can't get any faster than this, Master. Got any other ideas?"

A sigh.

"_Anakin, I can't help you any more. You have to find your own way. I only advise you to be cautious around Palpatine, he always has tricks up his sleeve."_

Amusement again.

"_And maybe you should check the _whole _ship before take-off."_

And he was gone.

Anakin frowned. What the heck had he been talking about ?  
But then, as if a veil lifted from his senses, he sensed a second presence on board – directly in front of the cockpit door.

Instinctively he tensed his hand going to his lightsaber, for a moment confused there was another one hanging from his belt, just as the door swished open.

His chin dropped in shock. "Master Shryne?! What are you doing here?!"

Shryne's lips twitched faintly in amusement. "I'm hitching a ride, Knight Skywalker."

Anakin closed his mouth with a sharp clack. "Of all the hard-headed, stubborn, irritating Jed Masters! I wasn't joking when I said you would be killed if you accompanied me!"

Shryne grasped his chance as Anakin, already a bit red in the face, stopped for breath, and calmly said, "I know."

Anakin, already in the motion of opening his mouth to continue his rant, stopped dead.

"_What_?!"

Shryne sighed. "I know I'm going to die," he repeated.

"And why, for Force's sake, did you insist on coming then?" Anakin demanded heatedly. "We're already short on Jedi Masters in case you haven't noticed!"

"The Force urged me to come – and Master Yoda agreed," Shryne replied simply, not at all fazed by the younger Jedi's wrath.

Anakin sagged in his seat, defeated. "I take it Yoda helped hide your presence? I should have sensed you."

Shryne nodded.

"Well, since I can't do anything about you being here anyway..."  
He turned a serious eye on the Master. "But I need to know, will you follow my lead? If we don't agree on this one, we might as well turn around at once."

Without any hesitation, Sryne answered, "Yes, I will. As long as it is at least a bit reasonable."

And Anakin believed him.

"Fine with me. Cause it won't be pretty. Obi-Wan was brought there five days ahead of us since we had to wait for you and Master Yoda to arrive from Dagobah," Anakin said, deciding to keep his discussion with Qui-Gon to himself. Shryne didn't need to know about that, if he would even believe him.

Shryne looked grim. "I'm afraid you're right there, Skywalker."

For once Anakin wouldn't have minded someone_ not _agreeing with him.

* * *

Padme lay in the big bed, carved from wood of the Wookie planet Kashyyk she normally shared with Anakin, staring at the ceiling unblinking. It was the evening after Anakin had left – and she felt incredibly lonely. She'd even brought the twins' hovercrib in here, but once Luke and Leia had gone to sleep and didn't distract her any more. The loneliness returned with overwhelming force. But still, it felt better having the twins near.

She knew that she really _should_at least try to sleep. Worrying herself sick over Anakin wouldn't help him any and the day had been tiring.

Especially the conversation with Han when he'd finally woken from Anakin's sleep suggestion around midday. To say the least, he hadn't been exactly happy to be left behind and had retreated to his room to brood – and probably think of a way to follow Anakin.

Judging by the irritated mumbling she'd heard when she last passed his door an hour ago, he hadn't been successful as yet.

And Master Yoda...well as far as she knew he was still mediating in the small room Anakin had declared to be the new 'mediation chamber'.

Suddenly the hairs on her arms stood up, her neck prickling. Something inside her head screamed "Danger!"

Padme was up in an instant, switching easily – too easily a part of her mind noted – into her battle-mode, which had saved her life numerous times during the war. She didn't like fighting, even hated it, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it.

She opened the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a slim but powerful blaster of Nubian make, a remnant of her time as a Queen and Senator.

Then, with a painful jolt of worry, she remembered the twins. She quickly looked around the room for a place to hide them so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire – nothing.  
But then her eye fell on the balcony door and a slow smile spread over her face.

Yes, that would do. Thank the Force Anakin had insisted on a room with a balcony!

Grabbing the crib, she hurried over to the door and, hitting the switch that would extend an energy-shield over the balcony to keep out the cold, pushed the crib through the door, keying in the cods to lock it afterward. It wouldn't hold a barrage of blaster fire, but it was better than nothing. The whole idea wasn't perfect, but considering the alternative...she couldn't bear it if anything happened to her children.

Then, her blaster at the ready, she positioned herself on one side of the door to the hallway, waiting.

* * *

Yoda, perched cross-legged on a cushion in the 'meditation chamber', sought to get at least a hint of what the future would bring – and, despite himself, he was _frustrated. _The veil of the dark side seemed ever so stronger today, and with the energy he constantly needed to hide his and the twins' presences, he didn't stand a chance to pierce through it.

He was just about to resurface from his meditation when suddenly the Force sent warning bells off in his head. And not about the future, but something very much _closer_.

Yoda bolted upright, and with a speed that belied his age and cane sped out of the room towards the terrace door, all the while wondering how things had managed to get so bad that a Jedi didn't sense a threat until it was practically yon his doorstep – literally.

Sensing a gathering of presences ahead of him, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and barreled around a corner – landing in the midst of a troop of ten Clones in black-striped white armor.

Letting loose a feral battle-cry one would _not_ have expected such a diminutive being to be able to voice, Yoda cut down the first Clone n a swirl of green and the jumped around haphazardly as blaster fire erupted all around him.

But in a small, cramped space as this the troopers didn't stand any chance against a Jedi – especially not Yoda.

Nine slashes of green fire later it was all over.

Yoda didn't even breathe heavily when he clipped his lightsaber back to his belt with a quiet sigh of regret for the lives he'd been force to take, he just couldn't have risked one of the Clones surviving and reporting back.

At that moment he heard a scream, instantly recognizing Senator Amidala's voice, and, with a dreadful feeling spreading in his gut, realized he had failed to eliminate all the Clones. The ten waiting for him hadn't been the complete Commando.

He sprung into action.

* * *

Han was alternating between being angry at Ben and Anakin and the galaxy in general, and feeling sorry for himself.

He'd spent the whole afternoon trying to think of a way to get to Coruscant – it was certainly surprising the carpet hadn't worn out yet – but without a ship and alone it seemed impossible. Which only made him angrier – and more afraid. He didn't know what he would do if Ben didn't return and that Anakin fellow had seemed nice enough, too. Beside he just hated sitting around uselessly, doing nothing.

If a part of him realized that Ben and Anakin had done the sensible thing in not allowing him to come, the rest quickly drowned the notion. He didn't _want_ to be rational right now.

Han was passing the door again in his pacing when he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster going off.

Instantly alert, his long years of living on the run as smuggler and thief taking over, he drew his blaster and, positioning himself on one side of the door, slapped the release button.

The door swished open, and when no foe came barging through and no sound was to be heard, he carefully peeked into the hallway.

It was deserted.

Relaxing slightly, he considered his next step. Where had that shot come from?  
At that moment another series of shots sounded, and this time he was able to pinpoint it.

Turning left, he headed down the hallway to the Skywalkers's bedroom, reminding himself sternly not to think about who might have died already.

As he neared their room, he could see the feint wisps of smoke wafting through the doorway and a dead Clone lay on the threshold, upper body outside, the rest inside.

Careful now, he crept closer and halted beside the door, wondering if barging in there would be a good idea, but then a scream sounded – definitely female his aching ears supplied – and the muffled sound of something hard hitting the ground was to be heard.

All hesitation leaving him, he jumped into the door frame, looked at the scene before him, took aim and pulled the trigger.

His aim had been true.

The Clone who'd pinned a struggling Padme to the ground fell sideways, a burned hole in his back, landing next to one of his brethren, who was also dead.

Padme sat up, looking a bit shaky but otherwise okay, and Han quickly hurried to her side to help her up.

Once she was standing, she didn't even wobble, er self-control returning. Han instantly let go of her arm.

"Are you hurt, Padme?" he asked, anxiously checking her over.

"No, no, I'm alright," she assured him, just as Master Yoda bolted through the door.

He looked around. "Ah, taken care of everything you already have, hmh?"

Padme smiled. Han noted impressed that one couldn't have known that she'd been close to death just a minute before from her bearing.

"Thanks to Han, yes. Are there any more of them?"

"Neutralized the others I did. Safe it is now," Yoda replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Well, then..."

Padme turned and headed towards the balcony. Han eyed her a bit confusedly, but the confusion was replaced by delight as she returned with the twins' crib. Even Yoda looked pleased.

As Padme cuddled and soother the distraught babies, Yoda asked, "Contact Anakin you think we should?"

Padme looked up, the joyous smiled dying on her lips at the question. "No, Master Yoda, I don't. If we tell him he'll just feel guilty and maybe even come back here."

She looked down at her children again. "How long are we still safe here?"

"Hm, no one knows where disappear these Clones did. And until noticed their absence is...a week we might have, Trust in Anakin we must."

"To kill the Emperor in time," Padme finished the sentence, bitterness lacing her voice. "I know."

As Han looked from the green guy to her and back again, he wondered once again just how messed up the life of this family was – and would become.


	27. Chapter 27

So here it is, the long awaited chapter with Anakin and Obi-Wan's reunion (yes, I actually did come to that point eventually ;)

I really hope this chapter will live up to your expectations...

And to all my dear, wonderful readers: I wish you a happy and healthy 2010!

Chapter 27:

Sneaking onto Coruscant had been far easier than expected. A false ID, one or two mind-tricks and their ship had been parked securely near the Imperial Palace – enabling them to walk almost leisurely to their destination.

But Anakin was edgy – ever since they'd entered Coruscant's atmosphere, he felt Obi-Wan's pain like a dull throb in the back of his mind, proving once again the strength of their bond, despite even a Force-collar, which didn't exactly do wonders to his concentration.

A fact that didn't escape the seasoned Jedi Master next to him.

Shryne motioned with one hand to the next bench giving full view of the Palace and Anakin followed his lead, settling down casually, ignoring the buzzing crowd on the street behind them.

"What's the matter with you?" Shryne hissed, keeping an eye on a group of approaching Bothans. "You're as edgy as a Gundark with a fly infestation!"

Anakin's gaze was fixed on the building in front of him.

"I feel his pain," was the only explanation he offered, but Shryne understood. Having had a Padawan himself, he probably knew only too well how disconcerting it was to sense pain through a bond. As he shifted his gaze to his companion, Anakin thought for a moment he saw a distant pain etched onto the Master's face, but the look vanished as soon as it had come.

Shryne turned to Anakin.

"Try to concentrate on getting Master Kenobi out of there, Skywalker."

When Anakin only nodded distantly, he asked, "So how do we get in there?"

With an effort Anakin brought himself back to the here and now.

Flashing Shryne a cocky smile, maybe a little half-heartedly, not as daring as it had once been but passable, he replied, "Well, that's the easy part. After all one wing of the Palace is still a building site. Not to worry about that."

Shryne didn't look convinced. "If that's the easy part, I _don't _want to see the difficult one," he mumbled, but followed Anakin as he lightly hopped off the bench and vanished in the traffic.

* * *

It was only the tiniest tremor in the Force, the most minute flash of a presence well known. But for Sidious it was enough.

His plan had succeeded, Skywalker was coming to rescue his pathetic Jedi Master. And just in case, a little incentive might be needed...

* * *

They'd just made it into the building, having, as unobtrusively as possible, climbed through the building site, when Anakin suddenly doubled over in pain, a quiet groan escaping his lips, only Shryne's hand, quickly thrust in front of him saved him from falling.

"What happened, Skywalker?" Shryne inquired concerned, once Anakin seemed steady again.

Anakin took a deep breath to calm himself. "I was searching through out bond for Obi-Wan's presence so that we would know where to go...an immense wave of pain crashed through it. I had to close the connection," he recounted shakily, his concern for Obi-Wan mounting.

"So we have to hurry."

It wasn't really a question, but Anakin answered anyway. "Exactly."

Shryne looked around pointedly. "Any idea which direction to go?"

"No, not really," Anakin admitted. "I wish we had taken Artoo with us."

"We both agreed the droid would be too big a liability. And _you _didn't want to lose him, remember?" Shryne reminded him, rather unhelpfully.

Anakin scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So what are we going to do?"

For the first time Shryne grinned, and it lit up his stern face.

"Easy," he said, "we'll just follow the Force."

And, thus speaking, he vanished into the corridor to the left. For a moment Anakin just stared after him, the shrugged, and started after him.

They had searched their way through the maze of identical hallways, it certainly wasn't designed for ill-prepared enemies infiltrating it - what a pity – for ten minutes, when Anakin finally voiced the though that had been nagging at the back of his mind for some time now.

"Security see,s awfully lax here. Something isn't right..."

"I feel it also," Shryne murmured, stopping at a crossing.

Suddenly Anakin uneasy feeling multiplied into several highly alarming and precise bad feelings.

They turned in unison, looking back the way they had come, where they suddenly felt at east twenty odd hostile presences approaching. They just had the time to exchange troubled looks before the danger sense tingled again, this time warning of other twenty troopers approaching from the front.

Obviously they had walked into a trap.

"We have to get out of here!" he hissed to Shryne, who looked a little to calm, but gazed up at him surprised at his words.

Despite the situation Anakin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "The reports of my recklessness are _very_ exaggerated if you think I would stay here to fight at least forty men with reinforcements probably on the way."

"I'm sorry, Knight Skywalker," Shryne apologized, looking properly contrite. "Take the left hallyway, I have a feeling it will lead you to the cell block."

Anakin was already halfway in motion before he noticed that Shryne had only referred to _him_. Why would he...and then it clicked.

"No!" he cried angrily. "You will _not_ stay here and get yourself killed!"

"Skywalker, I can buy you enough time to reach Master Kenobi. You'll never make it if this mob is after you," Shryne stated, dead serious.

"I won't just leave you and let you be killed!" Anakin retorted furiously, his eyes flashing. Furious at himself that he hadn't done more to keep the Master from coming and furious at Shryne for doing this.

Shryne glanced back the direction they had come. Already the sound of heavy boots slapping the floor could be heard.

"We are running out of time! Skywalker, _this_ is why I accompanied you, the Force tells me it's the right thing to do. _This is bigger than me, you have to succeed_!" he whispered forcefully, adding just a touch of the Force to convince the stubborn man next to him that the Force wanted this.

For a moment Anakin just stood there, terribly torn, but finally he saw in the Force that Shryne was right.

Cursing under his breath, he turned on his heels and ran down the corridor Shryne had indicated – just in time. He'd just rounded the corner when he heard the unmistakable sounds of a lightsaber igniting and blaster shots fill the corridor behind him.

A hollow pit opened in his stomach, a sick feeling rising inside him. For the first time in his life he'd abandoned a colleague out of his free will. Never mind that he didn't really have another choice.

And what made it all the worse was that there would be nobody to witness Jedi Master Roald Shryne's last heroic fight, nobody to remember his sacrifice...beside him. It made him all the more determined to get out of this mess alive.

Shryne's feeling proved to be true. Only a minute later Anakin reached the cell block, which actually didn't look much different from the rest of the palace, except for the fact that there were at least six guards patrolling the main hallway in groups of two. If he waited a bit, he probably _could_ slip by them undetected, but he didn't _have_ time. Instead he pulled up the strongest "You did not see me"- illusion around him he could muster, which would cause everyone seeing him to immediately forget that he did – at least the weak-minded.

Taking a deep breath, hoping it would work for, if not, he was screwed, Anakin jumped from his hiding place behind the door, crossing the room to the first cell on the right, where the Force told him Obi-Wan was being held, with a few quick strides and, picturing the door lock in his mind, the Force made his intention into reality. Without any sound the door slid open, he slipped in, and the door closed again.

And as far as he could tell, none of the guards had noticed him or the malfunctioning door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ankain turned, his heart fluttering with the knowledge that he would at last see Obi-Wan again, but when he caught sight of his friend, it suddenly constricted painfully.

Obi-Wan was lying sprawled in the middle of the bare cell face first on the ground. Anakin couldn't detect any serious wounds, but he knew enough about Obi-Wan's great stamina to know _something _had to be seriously wrong for him not to move after the guards had thrown him into the cell.

And the Force didn't indicate he was unconsious.

Kneeling down beside Obi-Wan, he lightly touched his shoulder. A slight moan was the only response.

"Obi-Wan?"

A louder moan.

"Obi-Wan!"

A groggy eye opened. "Twenty minutes? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Anakin smiled wryly. _Tha__t_ sounded more like the Obi-Wan he knew.

"Obi-Wan, it's me, Anakin," he said insistently, relief that he was lucid enough to speak varying with worry about his apparent bad state.

"Anakin...?" Obi-Wan mumbled uncomprehending. Then the words fully registered in his fogged brain and the other eye flew open, too.

"Anakin?! What in the blazes are you doing here?!"

Anakin sighed. "I'm traipsing through the Imperial Palace on a sightseeing tour. Really, Obi-Wan, what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Getting into trouble, obviously," was the dry reply.

Rolling his eyes, Anakin asked, "Don't you want to be saved? I didn't have the impression it's very cozy in here."

"I don't mind being saved. But _not _when the most-sought-for individual in the galaxy has to go on a suicide mission for it! Or do you have some army up your sleeve?"

"Erm...not exac-"

He broke off as he registered a small wave of pain and a tremor in the Force. And he had the sickening feeling he who it came from. Roan Shryne, one of the last Jedi Masters had just died. Because of him.

"Anakin, what's the matter?" Obi-Wan asked, concern visible on his face, having propped himself – with a few difficulties – in a sitting position against the wall.

Anakin realized that his face must have gone blank for a moment. He forced a smile.

"Not now. First we have to get out of here."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then admitted, "I don't think I could stand, not to mention run at the moment. But if you..."

He gestured to the collar around his neck, which Anakin hadn't even noticed there before.

"Ah, of course. The Force-collar."

Obi-Wan threw him a quizzical look.

"How did you know about _that_?"

"Uh, never mind," Anakin answered evasively, not particularly liking the idea of talking about Qui-Gon _now_ of all times – somehow he didn't think Obi-Wan would appreciate it.

Instead he concentrated on feeling for the Force-collars locking mechanism in the Force, but found it being blocked by a barrier of the dark side.

He recoiled.

Damn. Why couldn't it ever be easy?

Obi-Wan read the answer in his face, and, without a word, cocked his head to the side so that his neck was exposed.

Anakin hesitated. "Are you sure about this?"

Obi-Wan only gave him his customary gentle smile and said, "I trust you, Anakin."

For one moment Anakin stood still, completely dumbstruck by the utter faith reflected in the other's eyes – faith in him! Obi-Wan didn't seem the least affected by the fact that Anakin had tried to kill him the last time they'd met...his capacity to forgive was just unbelievable, though he was relatively sure that he would hide any lingering hurt over his betrayal deep within.

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, he nodded. And in one smooth movement he reached for his lightsaber, unclipped it, ignited the shimmering blade and swept it in a graceful arc at Obi-Wan's neck.

The collar fell to the floor with a loud _clonk_, it's severed edges still glowing bright red.

Anakin stared in horror at the angry red burn mark now adorning Obi-Wan's pale neck – it didn't look deep, but Anakin knew from experience just how painful such a burn could be, especially in such a sensitive area.

Obi-Wan, however, didn't even seem to notice. He sat with his eyes closed, a look akin to joy on his weary face, and Anakin could practically feel the Force dancing around him, welcoming him back in its embrace.

Finally the older man opened his eyes again, and Anakin sensed him drawing the Force around him to soothe away his considerable pain. Adding some healing energy of his own, he was rewarded by a small grateful smile.

Then Obi-Wan climbed to his feet, he was shaking a little and used the wall for support, but he was standing.

"I guess we can go now."

Anakin scrutinized him concernedly. "Are you sure you're up to this? You're running on Force-energy only..."

"Yes, I am sure," Obi-Wan answered in his favorite faintly exasperate manner. "They were more into causing pain than wounds anyway, and with the Force I can keep that at bay for some time. Besides staying in this cell wouldn't help either of us now, would it?"

Anakin had to concede the point, though 'for some time' didn't sound very encouraging to him.

"Very well. When the door opens, just follow me, all right?"

At Obi-Wan's nod, Anakin built the illusion and strong Force-suggestion up around them again and with a slight wave of his hand, the door opened.

Bolting through the door, he raced through the entrance he'd come through earlier, Obi-Wan directly behind him.

For once there were no nasty surprises on the other side, and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

Obviously Obi-Wan was thinking along similar lines for he said, surprise on his face, "That actually worked?"

"Well, of course it did!" Anakin retorted, grinning cockily, nothing in his voice to indicate he'd thought basically the same just a second ago. This was where he belonged. In the middle of a dangerous situation, but with Obi-Wan at his side.

"After all it was _my_ plan."

He started down the corridor. Obi-Wan followed him, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "That's why I was worried."

Anakin looked back, rising an eyebrow. "What was that again?"

"Never mind. And what's your plan on how to get out of here, oh great mastermind?" Obi-Wan asked with a cought that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Anakin turned left the next crossing instead of right. He didn't want to end up where he and Shryne had walked into the trap.

"Yeah, well, my plan was along the lines of 'sneaking out of here'," he called over his shoulder.

Obi-Wan's oh so familiar groan of complete exasperation brought a smile to his face.

"How did you get in here in the first place anyway? Did you at least have a plan _then_?"

From his tone of voice it was clear that Obi-Wan though he already knew the answer.

"Er..." Anakin cleared his throat. "Actually my plan consisted of...sneaking in."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in despair. "I give up. But you _do_ know getting in is always easier than getting out, don't you?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Anakin sighed, his mind half on the discussion and half on navigating through the maze of hallways.

"So you'd better think up a plan B, you know," Obi-Wan added, stating the obvious – one of his favorite past-times.

"I'm working on it," Anakin answered him distractedly.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so what is it?"

Anakin grinned at him cheekily. "At the moment it's a prayer to the Force that plan A will work."

Sighing long-sufferingly, Obi-Wan threw his hands in the air. "Why did I have a feeling you would say that?"

"Don't know," Anakin deadpanned. "Probably your superior instincts."

Before Obi-wan could formulate a fittingly witty reply, they both suddenly felt presences behind them.

Obi-Wan cocked his head. "I believe we are being followed, Anakin," he stated mildly, his expression more interested than concerned.

"You don't say," Anakin muttered sourly, quickening his pace.

They spent the next five minutes being chased around by an increasing number of guards who soon not only approached from behind, but from other directions as well. Strangely enough, though, one route was always left free.

"Seems like we're being herded somewhere," Anakin commented, frowning.

Obi-Wan's face darkened.

"That's because we _are_. We are currently in the hallway to the elevator, which only ascends to Palpatine's private throne room."

Anakin didn't ask how he knew that, it was obvious Obi-Wan had been here before and he trusted his memory and instincts.

"Well, look at the bright side of things, Master. Now we just need to kill Sidious and stroll out of here. Easy."

Obi-Wan only groaned. "You're unbelievable!"

"One of my better traits," Anakin agreed cheerfully, refusing to let the reality of what they were doing – walk in on the most dangerous being alive – intimidate him. He sobered again. "Besides that's what it all led to anyway. To be honest that's why they _let _me try so save you at all. So that I might have the chance of ridding the galaxy from that bastard of a Sith."

Obi-Wan had gone pale and when he spoke, Anakin was surprised to hear restrained fury in his normally unflappable Master's voice.

"They did what?! They sent you here, alone, to most likely die trying to kill Sidious?!"

"Um, well, yes...I wasn't exactly alone..." Anakin tried dodging the point, but Obi-Wan, predictably, saw right through his male attempt.

"So they did. If we get out of here, I will have a few...words to exchange with Yoda."

His voice was calm again – too calm. Anakin nearly felt sorry for Master Yoda, but at the same time was deeply touched that Obi-Wan was so vehemently angry on his behalf – a rare thing indeed for the serene Jedi Master.

"But try to leave Master Yoda alive, Master. We're a bit short on Jedi Masters at the moment."

As a look of intense sadness flashed through Obi-Wan's eyes, Anakin could have kicked himself. That might _not_ have been the best comment, considering the circumstances...

They rounded a corner, reaching the turbolift Obi-Wan had mentioned.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on wiping out the species of grammatically challenged green gnomes," Obi-Wan replied, only half-seriously, but then a rather dangerous glint entered his eyes. "There's someone else who had to fear that much, much more at the moment."

Saying this, he entered the turbolift, whose door had just slid open, followed by Anakin.

"Then I believe you'll be needing this," Anakin said, unclipping the second lightsaber hanging from his belt and handing it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flashed him a quick smile. "I was wondering when you would get to that."

He laid a warm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let's do this – together."

"Together," Anakin repeated determinedly, though he couldn't suppress a small shudder racing down his spine. The scene was eerily similar to the time in the Invisible Hand when they'd been about to confront Dooku.

He just hoped this time they would both survive the encounter again...and the Sith wouldn't.


	28. Chapter 28

This is a shorter chapter again, but incredibly hard to write, as you may notice. I hope it didn't come out too bad...

Chapter 28:

The turbolift door opened.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and when he let it out again, he allowed all his doubts and fears to flow out of him with it, leaving him as serene as if he was merely walking into the Jedi Council chambers not into the lair of greatest enemy.

For the moment the Force sufficed in soothing his hurts to the point that he was able to function properly, but having suffered from Force-exhaustion once before after Jabiim and Rattatak, he knew he should better not overdo it, which was of course easier said than done when you were in the middle of the Imperial Palace.

Adding to that, he was determined to make sure that at least Anakin would survive this encounter.

Side by side the two Jedi stepped into the room, approaching the throne lying in darkness, falling back into their roles as 'The Team' with ease.

Neither of them needed to peer into the shadow to know that Sidious sat on the throne, but whilst Anakin focused solely on the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan extended his attention to the whole room, looking for hidden threats and obstacles. Thus were simply their natures, Anakin focusing on his goal, and impulsive, Obi-Wan looking at the greater picture, and planning ahead. It was one of the reasons why they worked so well together, they complimented each other in many ways.

To Obi-Wan's surprise it actually seemed that Sidious was alone in the room, no contingents waiting to barge in, the only thing he found was a secret emergency ext.

Typical.

Stopping in front of the dais, Obi-Wan exchanged a quick look with Anakin.

"It's over Sidious," he stated calmly. He didn't raise his voice, but the sound carried through the whole room, commanding attention. "If you surrender now, we might consider taking you captive."

Truthfully, neither of them thought Sidious would actually _do_ that, but it had become sort of a tradition for him to ask that before a fight – Grievous certainly should have accepted the offer – after all he had a reputation to maintain.

And it did work sometimes – just not often.

Predictably Sidiosu only laughed, a maniac, unpleasant sound that send a chill crawling down Obi-Wan's spine.

"How droll! Do you really think you can beat me,_ Jedi_?" the Sith Lord chuckled, but there was no real humor on his voice, only malice.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "I take that as a 'no'."

A blue beam of energy appeared in his hand as he slid in a defensive posture, lightsaber held in front of him.

Beside him Anakin already had his ignited lightsaber ready in the Djem So opening stance.

Sidious didn't seem impressed.

"What happened to the Jedi's rule of only attacking when all other options are exhausted? You aren't actually sensible enough to be aggressive, are you?"

"That rule generally doesn't apply to Sith Lords," Anakin replied coldly.

Through the bond he asked Obi-Wan, _'Are you up to this, Master?'_

_'What would you do if I actually said no?' _Obi-Wan asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. _'Let's do this.'_

_'Well, then...'_

They jumped into action at exactly the same moment, Obi-Wan landing to the right of the throne, Anakin to the left.

"As you wish," Sidious hissed, and a lightsaber appeared in his hand, it's blood-red glow illuminating his deformed feautures.

With an animalistic growl Sidious attacked – him. Obi-Wan had no time to wonder if it was because the Sith wanted to eradicate him first or because he was the more convenient target, as he spun around to catch a blow to his hip, immediately wipped the lightsaber down to protect his legs and was then forced into a high guard by a swipe to his head.

For a moment they stared at each other through the cross of deadly red and blue, but then Anakin finally attacked Sidious from behind, forcing him to whirl around in a swirl of robes – and relieving Obi-Wan from being the only one Sidious concentrated on.

At last attacking their foe from both sides, Anakin and Obi-Wan fell in their long-used pattern, hammering away at Sidious, leaving him no room to launch a counter attack and forcing him to move constantly to avoid two blades; a tactic that was designed to tire the opponent, though Obi-Wan was less than happy about that because _he_ tired the most of them – already he could feel exhaustion tugging at his nerves.

And when Sidious exploited a tiny opening on Anakin's part, who had to jump back to avoid being skewered, and sent a Force-push after him, which turned Anakin's jump into a _very_ fast tumble, probably putting his partner out of action for a minute or two, judging by the force of his impact on the ground, Obi-Wan had – to put it simply – a problem. A very _big_ problem.

Sidious attacked him now in full force and Obi-Wan had to use all his skill and velocity to avoid through lightning-fast parries being cut into pieces. And he still hadn't found out which form of lightsaber combat Sidious actually _used_, it seemed to be a mix of anything of everything. Not that it would have helped him much to know anyway, in these circumstances.

Blocking a blow to his back, his blade behind him vertical to his body, Obi-Wan pivoted on his right foot, attempting to slash through Sidious midsection, but the red lightsaber was already there, parrying his blow and driving him back on the defensive again.

Obi-Wan already had to draw heavily on the Force to keep going at the pace they were – everything else would mean certain death.

_'Anakin, now would be a good time to help me!' _he cried through the bond, accompanied by a light Force-wave.

_'Huh?'_

Anakin sounded distinctively disoriented, but at least he was recovering.

Obviously Sidious felt it, too, and he didn't seem too eager on fighting both of them again for now he was raining down blows on him so fast that his lightsaber was only a red blur of light.

Every parry cost him more strength, every block made his muscles tremble a little more, sweat running down his back, face, and chest.

And when Anakin finally rejoined the fight, Obi-Wan saw, a moment too late, the gesture the Sith Lord made.

Before he could react, he was flying though the air and just had the time to think 'Not _again_!' and draw on a last resort of Force-strength to sushion the impact as much as possible, before he crashed into the wall.

Time seemed to slow down as he painfully slid down the duracrete to collapse in a heap on the floor, his lightsaber slipping from nerveless fingers, fiery agony erupting nearly everywhere in his body where hurts from his previous torture were located, his senses all but overloaded.

In addition the force of the impact was enough to let stars explode all over his vision. Sending his mind in the addled state of near-black out. Sounds dimmed. He could hear Anakin crying his name, but it sounded far away, as did Sidious' gleeful cackle.

Obi-Wan fought to stay conscious and concentrate on his surroundings.

He'd just succeeded in clearing his vision and hearing, when Sidious dropped the bomb-shell.

Parrying a slash to his knees, he taunted, voice smooth as silk, "Did you know I sent a company of Clones into the Alderaan Highlands to search for Jedi and their associates – with orders to kill everyone they find?"

Obi-Wan's first reaction was shock. But then another feeling crept up on him – something wasn't right. Why hadn't Sidious mentioned Padme? And then it struck, just as a furious Anakin, already having been at the edge of anger because of the way Sidious had disposed of him, opened his mouth.

_'Noo, Anakin, he doesn't know!' _he cried desperately, but Anakin didn't seem to hear him.

"You will not harm her!" he shouted at Sidious, a fire blazing in his eyes. Obi-Wan could sense the anger and hate muddling his Force-signature, only held back by a thin thread of control – and it nearly made him physically sick.

Sidious only smiled cruelly. "What if I already did?"

That made the last of Anakin's control give way, and with a roar of pure fury he attacked Sidious, harder than ever ever before – and merciless.

Obi-Wan doubled his efforts to get up, all the while trying to get Anakin to come back to his senses through the bond.

_'No, Anakin! Not this way! You're using the dark side!'_

But he just didn't listen – or didn't want to, either way, it didn't matter really.

Anakin was pressing Sidious hard not allowing him any respite from the fight. For a moment Obi-Wan saw surprise registering on Sidious' face, his hood having slipped at some point of the duel, as he, seemingly for the first time, recognized that he might actually _lose_ this fight.

Already Anakin was driving him back, and to Obi-Wan's trained eye it was clear that Sidious was slowly tiring.

Supported by the wall behind him, the Jedi Master finally managed to get to his feet, though his legs were trembling and he felt all-wobbly – he didn't think he would actually be to walk at the moment – but he was standing.

Exactly at that moment the Force fairly shrieked in alarm, drawing his attention back to the two combatants, who _both _didn't take any notice of _him_, and his gut turned to ice at what he saw.

Sidious had begun a combination of attacks called the 'Krayt's jaw' by many for once one of the fighters had begun it and the other didn't recognize that but continued simply blocking the attacks it was impossible for the defender to stop the last slash at his heart – obviously Sidious had decided if one had to die, it better be Anakin, apprentice or not.

How often had he already told Anakin to look out for that one? But he didn't _see_ it, and that would get him killed in less than a minute.

Time slowed down again as one single thought pervaded his mind: He _could not_let Anakin die, _fail_ again.

The Force rushed through him as if his powers had doubled, washing away his exhaustion and hurts for a few sweet moments, fueled by his absolute, overpowering need to step between Anakin and the red death descending on him.

He didn't know how he'd gotten there, how his faltering legs had supported him that long. It only mattered that he _was_there, directly between Anakin and Sidious, where he wanted to be, that for once all he could give was _enough_. That he didn't have to see his Padawan die as he had his Master.

Obi-Wan watched with something akin to satisfaction Sidious smile vanish as his lightsaber passed through his body. Not Anakin's.

He fell, searing pain spreading through his abdomen, he didn't even feel his body striking the ground. Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to know that the wound was fatal.

Anakin's cry pierced through the bubble of slow-motion and silence in his mind, reverberating in the whole room. A lance of blue light passed over him, and Obi-Wan was aware of a gurgled scream, a heavy thump beside him and a soft squelching plop as another thing hit the floor about a meter away.

A shock wave in the Force rippled through the galaxy, alerting all surviving Force-users, regardless if they were Jedi, gray Jedi, or independent Force-sensitives. The taint of the dark side was gone, washed away by the light, bringing clarity. Only the usual amount of darkness in a universe of billions and trillions of people remaining.

Sidious was dead.

Obi-Wan did not feel fear – why should he be afraid of death? - or anger – he'd used up all his anger at Sidious long ago. Regret, yes; regret for the life he would miss, for leaving _Anakin_ like this; and utter, plain and simple relief.

Thinking of Anakin...his brother's white and worried face appeared in his line of vision as he gently but with trembling hands laid his head in his lap, his normally bright blue eyes darkened with fear – for him.

"Obi-Wan! Hold on, I'll get us out of here, get a medic.."

It hurt him to hear the barely restrained panic in Anakin's voice, but he stopped the other's ramblings with a soft-spoken, "No, Anakin. I'm dying and you know it."

The similarity of this scene to Qui-Gon's death wasn't lost on him. Impaled by a Sith's blade, dying in one's apprentice's arms...He forcefully pushed those thoughts away. He wouldn't waste his last minutes thinking of the past.

In an effort to comfort Anakin at least a bit, he smiled up at his face, trying to put all his love and pride for him into that one smile.

But Anakin only held onto him harder.

"Master, don't leave me now, I need you!" he pleaded desperately.

Something wet splashed onto his cheek, slowly trickling down to his neck, and Obi-Wan needed a moment to realize that it was a tear. Anakin was_ crying_.

"You have to let me go, Anakin."

His voice was barely louder than a whisper. Already Obi-Wan felt his mind numbing, his breathing growing more labored, each word taking more strength to utter.

"Think of your family, _they_ need _you_. And always remember that you are a good man, Anakin," with a supreme effort he raised one shaking hand, placing it directly over Anakin's heart, "here, where it really counts...and that I...love...you."

Obi-Wan's voice died away as he took one last shuddering breath, his hand limply falling back to his side again, his eyelids fluttering closed.

He did not hear Anakin's agonized shout of denial, nor did he feel him shaking his limp body.

He only felt the Force.

* * *

Many felt the shock wave of Sidious' death, but only one, not so far away, noticed the following ripple of a brilliant light extinguished.

In sorrow, he sent a wordless query into the infinite vastness of the Force.

The answer he received was as simple as it was surprising. The Force would right its mistake.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm back again with a new chapter in tow (don't all look so surprised...). I really hope this lives up to the expectations - and doesn't sound too far fetched.

As always, reviews are love!

Chapter 29:

Obi-Wan was surrounded by mist. Glowing blue-white mist, to be specific. It was certainly no mist you could have found anywhere in the galaxy, it possessed some sort of ethereal sparkle...though it was a bit disconcerting to be standing on practically nothing...

_'No, definitely no normal mist,' _he decided.

Was this the Force then?

He didn't _feel _dead, though by all accounts he should be just that. In fact, he felt no different at all, aside from the fact that the pain and exhaustion had vanished. He certainly _didn't_ feel one with the Force.

Speaking of pain...he looked down at his abdomen – and nearly gasped in surprise. Where the burned whole of his lightsaber wound should have been, there was nothing._ Nothing_. Not even a sign of the fatal injury.

A quick check revealed that all his other hurts and bruises had vanished as well.

He sat down hard, too preoccupied even to be surprised that he _could _sit down at all.

_'Now that's interesting...'_

Somehow, in typical Obi-Wan fashion, with the utter absence of what people called 'luck', he'd managed to slide from one predicament into the next.

At least as a prisoner of Sidious he had known where he stood.

He looked at the mist beneath him.

Well, floated. Hovered. Whatever.

Wonderful.

Anakin would probably laugh his head off at his situation.

Thinking of Anakin sent a painful pang though his heart. He still saw his little brother's tear-streaked face in his minds eye, the desperation in every line of his body.

Obi-Wan shook his head forcefully, as if to chase off the image.

Worrying about Anakin wouldn't make anything easier. He could nearly hear Qui-Gon reprimanding him to be mindful of the here and now.

Ah, well, but Qui-Gon would have plenty other things to say to him, considering how he'd messed up training the Chosen One entrusted to him, which led to the destruction of the Jedi Order itself.

_'Keep your mind on the here and now,'_ he reminded himself again, before his mind could take him on another painful trip down memory line.

_'Okay, start with getting up.'_

He got up, trying valiantly to ignore the fact that he really wasn't getting up _from_ anything.

_'Now look around and check of there still is nobody in sight.'_

There wasn't. Only sluggishly flowing mist. And he was quickly running out of ideas what to do.

"Well, is this the Force or not?!" he cried into the blue, for once letting his frustration get the better of him.

He winced. Not very creative and certainly a lack of control unfitting of a Jedi Master.

Then again, nobody had heard it anyway.

And then he heard it; a low, familiar chuckle behind him.

"Exercising your vocal chords, are you, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan felt as if someone had smashed him on the head – hard. _Force_, he _knew_ that voice!

Very slowly he turned. "Master??"

There he stood, only two meters apart from him; Qui-Gon Jinn, clad in his usual dark brown and beige Jedi attire, a smile on his face and looking – Force take it all! - _exactly_ like he had when Obi-Wan had seen him last over ten years ago.

Except for the bluish glow around him that was.

"Master," he whispered again, choking on this one special word, he hadn't used in its truest sense for so long, and before he'd really realized he'd moved, Qui-Gon had closed the distance between them, and he found himself in the embrace of the man he considered closest to a father.

Obi-Wan didn't care that he was leaking a tear or two, he didn't care that he was displaying a loss of emotional control.

This was Qui-Gon, his Master, whom he'd missed for all those years since he'd died, so he felt that this was entirely justified.

Obviously, Qui-Gon felt the same.

Finally Obi-Wan broke the embrace to look up at Qui-Gon's face – one again noting, a tad irritated, that _everyone_ seemed to be taller than him...well except for Yoda anyway.

"So this_ is_ the Force then," he stated, after all he was pretty sure that Qui-Gon was really dead.  
But his former Master surprised him.

"No, not exactly," he said carefully, his happy expression fading into a more serious one.

"Not exactly??" Obi-Wan repeated confused.

"You're in the netherworld of the Force. You might see it as a treshold between the Force and the world of the living for it is neither," Qui-Gon explained. "Here Force-ghosts like me can exist until they go on to what is beyond."

_That_ only served to confuse him even more.

"Force-ghosts?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Beings who retain their personality and physical shape in the Force for some time. I learned the technique from one of the Shamans of the Whills."

Obi-Wan had just opened his mouth to inquire what the heck that was, when Qui-Gon interrupted him a tad impatiently.

"But we can talk about that some other time. For now it is only important for you to know that you can choose where to go now. Either you go on and become one with the Force," he motioned to the right, where a brighter warm light appeared, which in some strange way he didn't understand,_ called_ to him, "or you return to the galaxy, to finish what you have begun."

He motioned to the left, where the mist suddenly cleared enough for Obi-Wan to make out Anakin, still hunched over his lifeless body. It _was_ a bit disconcerting seeing one's own dead body, but then, what hadn't been disconcerting lately?

Tearinng his gaze away from his grieving former Padawan, he looked at Qui-Gon, puzzlement in his clear blue-gray eyes.

"But _why_? Why can I choose? Why am I even here? This doesn't seem...well normal. I am dead...or not?"

"Still so full of questions, I see," Qui-Gon chuckled fondly. "To answer them as best as I can: No, it's not normal. As far as I know you're the first being who has ever been given this choice. Yes, you're dead, in the strictest sense of the word, but you have the chance to live again."

At that point Obi-Wan coughed slightly. "Wouldn't that be a bit weird? I mean I have been dead for minutes already."

Qui-Gon's eyes twinkled. "You would probably scare poor Anakin to death. But no, time passes differently here – in both ways. Down there not more than a few seconds have passed."

Obi-Wan didn't look entirely convinced, but he accepted the explanation in order to ask something else. "And you just happened to be hanging around here when I came? How convenient."

"You could say I'm functioning as a messenger of the Force."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "And why in the blazes should the Force care about me dying? Why do_ I_ get this chance?"

"Because you are someone special," Qui.-Gon answered simply.

Obi-Wan snorted.

Not in the least daunted by his skepticism, Qui-Gon just asked calmly, "Have you not felt a deeper connection to the Force lately?"

"Well, yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Qui-Gon sighed. Obi-Wan noticed that he tended to do that a lot while talking with him lately...wait! Where had that come from? He hadn't _been_ talking to him fro over a decade!

Thankfully Qui-Gon's voice distracted him from that disturbing line of thought – a part of him wondered if he really had gone insane now, that would certainly explain all of this.

"You know about the Prophecy of the Chosen One, of course," Qui-Gon began slowly, obviously trying to figure out a way to break it to him gently. "But there was another prophecy – I only found out about it after I died, in fact I don't believe _anyone_ knew about it, with the possible exception of Master Yoda. Anyway this prophecy heralds the coming of one, who was fated to look after the child of the prophecy and guard it with his life. The 'Guardian' as he was called would combine all the good traits of the Jedi in him – duty, serenity, compassion, love – and so rise above chaos to blossom anew."

Qui-Gon looked at him seriously. "And unlike the Chosen One, it was actually _said_ he was a Jedi."

Obi-Wan stared at his old Master completely flummoxed, mouth agape, as the meaning of what Qui-Gon was telling him registered in his brain.

"You can't possibly be trying to tell me that_ I_ am supposed to be this 'Guardian'?!" he finally sputtered. "That's ridiculous!"

"And why not?" Qui-Gon asked calmly, crossing his arms in front of is chest.

The incredulous look Obi-Wan threw him, conveyed quite well that he questioned his sanity for even suggesting such a thing.

"Maybe because I am _not_ important and there is no way I could be that 'perfect Jedi'? Besides you can hardly deny that I messed things up spectacularly! It's practically my fault that the Jedi Order doesn't exist anymore!"

Qui-Gon uncrossed his arms in shock.

"You can't still believe you are responsible for that? For the last time, Obi-Wan, it was _not_ your fault! Besides you just sacrificed your life so that Sidious could be killed...he guards the child of the prophecy with his life, remember?" he retorted, willing him to believe his words.

Obi-Wan was not convinced, he still felt responsible, but he knew Qui-Gon well enough not to argue further, it wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Still, I just can't bee this 'Guardian',!" he insisted, stubbornly refusing to see his self-worth.

Releasing a huff of breath in exasperation, Qui-Gon pointed put, "And that's exactly why you are the one! You are too humble – or dense – to even acknowledge the possibility. Only because _you_ don't think you are important, it doesn't mean that you really _aren't_."

"But it could be everyone! Why not someone better suited than me, like Yoda or Mace..._anyone_?" Obi-Wan protested, a hint of desperation in his voice. He didn't _want_ this. He had seen with his own eyes how his so-called destiny had made Anakin's life difficult, how the weight of the prophecy had slowly broken him.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "You could call it the will of the Force, I guess – accept it."

"Helpful," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled. "Is that insolence I hear, my dear former Padawan?"

"Oh no, not at all. I wouldn't dream of being snarky," Obi-Wan retorted deadpan.

"Brat," Qui-Gon groused good-naturedly.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, he felt a strange but strong prod through the Force.

Apparently Qui-Gon felt it as well for, his face grave once again, he stated, "It's time for you to choose, Obi-Wan."

"Is there really a choice for me?" Obi-Wan asked, more to himself than to his former Master, a lop-sided grin on his face.

He couldn't really leave Anakin alone, and things unfinished now, could he? And then there was Han, and Anakin's newborn child he hadn't even had the chance to meet yet. Not to mention the task of making sure that the Jedi way did not leave the galaxy completely – after all he couldn't leave all that to one senile old troll.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, trying to dispel the lingering lure of the absolute peace of the Force from his mind, and asked, "What must I do?"

Qui-Gon didn't have to ask what he meant.

"Just walk towards Anakin, the Force will take care of the rest," he replied warmly, and Obi-Wan was surprised to hear _pride_ in his voice. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

He smiled a little sadly. "Will I see you again?"

"When your time has come, yes. Or maybe sooner if you learn to listen," Qui-Gon responded cryptically – well, cryptically in Obi-Wan's opinion.

"Now go."

With a last long look at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan bowed, then turned toward the spot where the mist cleared.

At first every step was difficult, but the nearer he got to the edge of the mist, the easier it became.

As reached the borderline, the Force began tingling around him, _inside_ him, blue light engulfing him. And in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

Han was bored. It had been _days _since the Clones had attacked, and since then nothing at all remarkable had happened – well, except maybe for Luke somehow managing to push over the cooking pot with the Force – it had taken hours to clean _that_ mess – and Leia constantly aggravating the green guy by pulling on his ears – well they _were_ overlong, he supposed.

As if on cue, said green guy entered the kitchen, where he was currently sitting on the table – conveniently forgetting that Padme had forbidden him to do just that – but what made him perk up was the fact that the Jedi Master wasn't slowly hobbling as usual, but actually hurrying.

"Lady Skywalker, where she is?" he demanded urgently.

Han looked at him in puzzlement. "I will go fetch her."

A minute later he returned with Padme, who was carrying the twins in her arms, in tow.

Like him, she immediately noticed something was up. "What is going on Master Yoda?"

"Dead the Emperor is. Kill him Anakin and Obi-Wan did," Yoda informed them both, rather matter-of-factly.

For a moment Padme and Han just stared at him unbelievingly. Finally she voiced what both were thinking. "Are you sure, Master Yoda?"

The wizened Jedi Master nodded. "Felt his passing I did."

At last, as the information sank in Han felt joy rising in him. The most evil buddy in the universe dead? Sounded good. Then a thought dampened his joy.

"And Ben? Is he alright? Nobody else died, right?"

"Conquered death, Master Obi-Wan has," Yoda said cryptically. Then he turned to Padme as well. "Returning home they are."

Han breathed a sigh of relief, his face mirroring Padme's joyful expression, only slightly the fact that something about the gnome's wording seemed off...conquered death? That sounded strange, even for Yoda...

He decided not to worry about it. Ben was coming home, and that was all that mattered – though he still had to a have a word with him about recklessly turning himself in and leaving _him_ in the process.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm back with a new chapter (we're enaring the end btw) - yes, that was fast, wasn't it? Thank the snow...

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 30:

Anakin stared down at the lifeless body of his mentor in his arms, not even noticing the tears running down his cheeks – and something in him broke. There was no mindless rage flooding his heart like when he'd held his dead mother, only hollow emptiness tinged with despair.

How was he supposed to keep going without Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, without whom he would now be lost in darkness? Obi-Wan, who had time and time again saved him, and even now lost his life protecting his? Obi-Wan, his anchor to the light? Obi-Wan, who cheered him up with his peculiar sense of humor?

Yes, there was Padme, and now the twins as well, but something would always miss with Obi-Wan gone – and Luke and Leia would never even meet their godfather. How could that be fair? Why was the Force so cruel to rob a man, who'd served it his whole life, who's endured more hardships without complaint than anybody should, who was completely and utterly _good,_ of the chance to finally be happy?

Why?

Anakin was so lost in his grief that, at first, he didn't even notice the faint traces of ghostly blue light gathering around Obi-Wan's body.

Suddenly his skin prickled and his mind became aware of the immense Force power building in the air all around him, centering on Obi-Wan's still form.

He looked down – and froze in shock and bewilderment at the sight that greeted him. Obi-Wan was _glowing _a pale otherworldly blue, but with an intensity that forced him to avert his eyes slightly, and all around him the power kept building and building, the air so thick with tension that Anakin felt his ears pop.

Just as he thought he couldn't endure the pressure any longer, Obi-Wan's body in his arms shining like a sun gone nova, there was a great, silent _boom_ as the power reached it's climax, focusing on Obi-Wan – and vanished.

Before Anakin's bedazzled mind could puzzle over the fact how such an enormous amount of power could simply _vanish_, a slight cough drew his attention downward.

His mouth fell open in complete shock.

Obi-Wan was _breathing_. Breathing, when he should be _dead_, he shouldn't, _couldn't_ be breathing!

Anakin was still staring down at him in utter bewilderment, when Obi-Wan's clear blue-gray eyes opened.

He coughed again.

"Now _that_ was interesting..."

Anakin's gaze wandered to Obi-Wan's abdomen, where only seconds ago the lethal wound had been, but there was _nothing_. Not even a scratch. And he seemed fine otherwise as well.

"Master??!" Anakin sputtered, completely put out of it. His expression must have been comical for Obi-Wan started to chuckle as he sat up.

Anakin was still too flummoxed to notice that he was still clutching his friend until Obi-Wan threw him a pointed look.

He let go.

"But you...you are _dead_, Master!" he reminded the man who really should know that and seemed pretty indifferent to that fact – which was as alarming as it was puzzling and in his opinion definitely _not_ normal – wondering if he was hallucinating or if he'd finally gone completely insane.

Obi-Wan only smiled mildly. "Yes, well, I _was_ dead. As far as I cant tell I _am_ not, however."

Anakin gaped at him. Talk about helpful and informative. How could he be so dratted calm about this?!

"That's impossible, Master, and you know it. _Nobody_ has ever returned from the dead."

"Hmh, he _did_ say I was the first – and probably the last," Obi-Wan commented more to himself, and Anakin discovered that he would have liked _very_ much to know what was going through the older man's head at the moment. And who was 'he' anyway?

But now was not the moment to pry.

And he still did not get it. Period.

His mind simply didn't get the fact that Obi-Wan was here, next to him, as alive as he was. Also a part of him still thought it was a dream.

"How is it possible?"

That seemed to be _the_ question, really.

Obi-Wan's eyes clouded over. "Let's just say it was the will of the Force. I don't understand more than that myself anyway."

Anakin threw him a dubious look. There obviously was a story he would like to hear there, something important he instinctively knew, and that Obi-Wan didn't want to tell him was...disconcerting. His former Master was not one to hold back important facts. Except if he didn't believe they _were_ facts, that was.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me alive? The way you're acting..." Obi-Wan teased lightly.

"No, no, no! I mean, yes of course I'm happy that you are alive! It's just...I can't grasp this, it's so unbelievable," Anakin replied, a bit stung by the question even though it had only been in jest – and probably his dependable Master had tried to distract him. Which, now that he thought about it, had worked as well. How did he always manage to do that? It was kind of irritating...

"Join the club," Obi-Wan muttered sourly. "Anyway, we'd better get going before anything else goes awry."

Standing up, Anakin commented, "I think it's safe to assume we're through the worst."

"Maybe – maybe not," Obi-Wan countered darkly, retrieving his lightsaber from where it had fallen during his little chat with the wall.

Anakin sighed. "Pessimist."

It took only a minute to prove him wrong. He should have _known_ Obi-Wan was a realist. Damn.

For they had just stepped out of the elevator and taken a few steps when armored Clone troopers burst around the corner, blaster already ready to fire. Unnecessary to say that they did.

In a flash the two Jedi had their lightsabers in hand, activated, and fended off a storm of blaster bolts. There really were disadvantages to having a short distance weapon only.

"Here we go again," Anakin complained, swatting away bolts to all sides. "Didn't you signal me there were _no_ hidden contingents?"

"Didn't _you_ say something like 'Kill Sidious and then it's dead easy'?" Obi-Wan fired back, effortlessly returning the blaster fire with far more accuracy than Anakin did, steadily taking down troopers.  
Unfortunately there seemed to be reinforcements already there for their ranks didn't even thin noticeably.

"Touché," Anakin had to admit.

At that moment the turbolift door opened again – and Clones jumped out of it, firing wildly, probably with more waiting at the top because the cabin already had been packed full.

Instantly they changed positions, now fighting back to back with Anakin facing the turbolift and Obi-Wan the hallway, simply because he was better at defensive maneuvers. Anakin ruefully reflected that not so long ago he would have railed at having the less dangerous position, sensible or not.

"How is plan B coming along?" Obi-Wan shouted, his lightsaber weaving a defensive shield around him, efficiently stopping any bolts from hitting him or Anakin, but both knew he couldn't keep this up forever – just long. And that might not be enough without a plan to get out of this mess.

"Erm...make a run for it?"Anakin suggested, panting slightly.

You didn't need to be a master of the Force to notice Obi-Wan's skepticism. "Run, where to? We're kind of boxed in, you know."

"I noticed."

Anakin more felt than heard Obi-Wan sigh over the din.

"Hey! Your plans normally don't work, either!" he called indignantly.

"At least they deserve to be titled as one!" Obi-Wan retorted. "Besides they work just fine when the walking disaster named Anakin isn't there to create mayhem!"

Anakin snorted, trying to sound affronted, though he secretly – or not so secretly – appreciated their banter – it kept his mind of problems like the faint burning in his muscles.

"Or maybe we just have a penchant for getting into trouble."

Obi-Wan seemed to consider that. "You have a point...but it's still mostly your fault."

Anakin couldn't really debate that point since even he had to admit it was true. It _was_ mostly him who dragged them into trouble – and out of it again.

"You know, Obi-Wan, this would be a great time for help to arrive..."

And with perfect timing for once, that reminded Anakin rather of holomovies, more blaster fire sounded and the back rows of Clones started to fall.

Obi-Wan threw him a baffled look. "How did you do that?"

"Superior instincts, I guess," Anakin replied smugly.

"Arrogant brat," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin only laughed. "Always, Master."

"It's Obi-Wan," his friend reminded him – for the tenth time at least – blocking blaster shots from the last, soon-to-be-dead anyway, attacker.

"Oh, yes..."

Extinguishing his lightsaber, Anakin turned to stand beside Obi-Wan, eying their rescuers.

He blinked.

The first was quite obviously and much to his surprise Clone Commander Cody, whom he would have recognized even without seeing Obi-Wan's smile, leading a troop of mixed Clones and human guards, but next to him stood a towering _Wookie_. Anakin couldn't quite fathom what a Wookie was doing here though he was certainly not complaining – Wookies were fierce warriors.

Since Obi-Wan was already on his way to greet Cody, Anakin decided to satisfy his curiosity and ambled over to the Wookie.

Bowing slightly, he greeted him. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

The Wookie rumbled something. Anakin frowned slightly – his understanding of Shyrriwook was horrendous at best – trying to understand what he had said.

"Chewbacca?" he ventured finally – Wookies were known to relieve one of one's arms if one got important matters like the name wrong.

The Wookie nodded with a pleased growl.

"Wait a minute..." Anakin's frown returned. "Are you one of the Wookies who helped Master Yoda escape from Kashyyk?"

Barring his teeth in a Wookie smile, Chewbacca nodded again.

"Then I have to thank you for helping him – and for getting us out of this fix of course," Anakin said, smiling back.

Chewbacca growled a longer response. To be honest, Anakin didn't understand half of it, but with a little help of the Force he got the gist of what he was saying.

"You owe Obi-Wan a life-debt?!" he asked surprised, and a little curious.

Chewbacca howled something more.

"He helped you escape the Imperials? How did he manage that – and when?"

Anakin was baffled. Turning to ask Obi-Wan what that was all about, a stab of alarm shot through him when he only saw Cody quietly discussing something with one of his troopers – Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight.

"Cody?" he called. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He said he needed to take care of something and would be right back," the Clone reported promptly.

Anakin cursed silently. Leave it to Obi-Wan to go off alone in the middle of the Imperial Palace...

_'Calm down, Anakin, I'll be right back,'_ Obi-Wan's slightly amused mind-voice filtered through their bond, obviously having felt his agitation.

_'You can't just disappear when no one is looking, Master! What if something happens to you?'_ Anakin sent back heatedly.

Obi-Wan's familiar sigh was followed by a patient, _'Nothing _will_ happen, Anakin, I assure...OW!'_

_'Obi-Wan? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you...'_ he started frantically, but ObiWan cut him off. _'I'm not hurt, it was just a little accident.'_

_'Just a little accident?'_ Anakin asked dubiously. Obi-Wan was able to lie pinned to the ground by heavy dura-steel with who knows how many bones broken and claim it was nothing serious.

_'Yes, really, Anakin. Besides I'm nearly back.'_

And with that his presence retreated from the bond again.

True to his word, Anakin only had to wait another minute, tensed up, until Obi-Wan emerged from a hidden door on the right he hadn't even noticed before.

He blinked – again...he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He stared at the picture in front of him with a mixture of incredulous shock and amusement.

Obi-Wan approached them, looking slightly frazzled, his hair mussed, a new bruise on his cheek-bone, carrying a small _girl_ – she couldn't be older than four – in his arms, who was clutching his neck.

The first thing Anakin noticed about her was her strong Force-presence. The second was her fiery red hair.

"What's this?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, not so much to insult her bu to inquire how the heck Obi-Wan had managed to find a _child_ in the _Imperial Palace_ of all places. Then again, it would be his old Master who found her, for all his grumbling about 'pathetic lifeforms'.

Obi-Wan looked uncharacteristically grim. "I found her in Sidious' personal apartments. It seems he wanted to teach her the ways of the dark side."

Anakin regarded the little girl for a moment, then asked hesitantly, "Is she...tainted by the dark then?"

Obi-Wan's eyes hardened nearly imperceptibly. "I don't know yet, but if she was, _you_ should be the first to acknowledge that that is not the end of everything. She is only a _child_, Anakin."

Anakin winced guiltily. This was the first time Obi-Wan had brought up the subject of his fall, and it made him realize there was still a lot they had to talk about and work through.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I really didn't meant to imply that," he apologized sincerely. Obi-Wan nodded curtly.

A spark of mirth reappeared in Anakin's eyes as he added, "Besides you have to admit that it _could_ only be you who found her."

Obi-Wan's sigh was a tad on the suffering side. "Yes, I just know Qui-Gon is having a laughing fit somewhere. First Han, now Mara..."

"I can just imagine that," Anakin agreed, smirking. "So her name is Mara?"

"Yes, Mara Jade."

Anakin took a step forward, and said gently, "Hello, Mara. I'm Anakin."

Mara raised her head from where it had lain on Obi-Wan's chest, gazing at him out of big, startlingly green eyes for a moment – then buried her in Obi-Wan's robes again.

Anakin chuckled. "She seems to have taken a liking to you, Master."

"Happy me," Obi-Wan mumbled sarcastically, but they both knew he didn't really mean it. "After a few...initial difficulties, we get along quite well now."

"Ah, so she is the one who gave you that bruise? Master, you're losing your touch!" Anakin teased, laughing.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "The day I'm losing my touch is the day I am no longer able to kick your butt in a sparring session!" he said with dignity. "Mara is quite the handful, as I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

For some reason Anakin didn't like the sound of that...

Fortunately Cody chose that moment to remind them that there _were _others there still, saving Anakin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sirs, but we _are_ still in danger. We should leave while we still can."

"You're right, Cody," Obi-Wan agreed at once. Turning to Anakin, he asked, "Do you have a ship?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it won't hold all of us," he warned, glancing at the thirty-odd Clones and guards, standing all around them.

"That's not a problem, sir. We have our own transportation at the Hangar."

"All right. Then take your troops and meet us on Alderaan, Cody," Obi-Wan ordered. 7

Cody saluted briskly, starting to shout orders to his troops.

Anakin turned to Chewbacca, who looked a little irresolute.

"Do you want to come with us, Chewbacca?"

Obi-Wan looked on with interest as Chewbacca howled a reply, sounding pleased.

"Okay, then lets go."

In Anakin's opinion it was high time they got out of this dratted building anyway – and he was sure the others agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, here it is guys. The second to last chapter (and probably the longest I've ever written).

Thanks everyone for the continuing support: Always remember; Reviews are love! :)

Chapter 31:

By the time they reached the ship, Obi-Wan was exhausted. His stay in the Force had healed his wounds, but had only temporarily banned his exhaustion, and the strain of the last days – and weeks – was finally taking its toll on him.

At the bottom of the ramp he halted, still carrying Mara in his arms.

"This wouldn't, by any chance, be _Padme's_ cruiser painted _black_ in an effort to make it inconspicuous?" he asked, raising a brow at Anakin.

"Nice, isn't it?" Anakin replied, fondly patting the hull. "Besides it _is _inconspicuous."

"If you say so..."

Obi-Wan looked doubtful. Then he sighed. "You just had to choose black, didn't you?"

"Yes," Anakin answered happily. "Now, get on board."

Obi-Wan only managed a half-hearted glare in his direction for ordering him around.

If Anakin noticed his slight stagger as he climbed up the ramp, he didn't say anything, but judging from the concerned glace he gave him in the corridor, it seemed safe to assume he had.

"I'll put Mara to bed, and then join you in the cockpit," Obi-Wan murmured, heading off to one of the sleeping compartments before Anakin could voice a protest.

He gently settled the little girl down on one of the two bunks in the white-walled – and floored, honestly did everything have to be white or cream? - tucking the blankets around her securely.

"Sleep well, Mara," he whispered, but she was already fast asleep, apparently as worn out as he was.

As another wave of tiredness rolled over him, he leaned against the wall, resting his head on the pleasantly cool plastisteel. Oh how he wished to just sink into the other bunk and sleep...

But duty called, and so he dragged himself back to the cockpit.

Upon his entrance Anakin looked up from where he sat at the copilot's station – Obi-Wan noted with a flare of amusement that Chewbacca seemed to have beaten him to the pilot's chair – immediately jumping up. He took one look at his sagging posture, then silently ushered him to the chair he'd just abandoned.

Though he sat down gratefully, Obi-Wan still grumbled, if only for the sake of his reputation, "I'm not an invalid, you know."

"No, but you look like one!" Anakin retorted, but the concern clearly visible on his face took the sting out of his words. "Honestly, Obi-Wan, you should be in bed. You're dead on your feet."

"I _am_ aware of that fact, thank you very much," Obi-Wan sighed, too tired to even muster the energy to get annoyed at Anakin's mothering.

Not waiting for his overprotective partner to conjure up another argument, he turned to the comm-console, pushing a few buttons and typing in his private code, then waiting for the connection to stand.

A second later a fuzzy blue image of Bail Organa appeared on the console.

"Obi-Wan?! Thank goodness you are alive! How did you -" Bail started, overjoyed, but Obi-Wan interrupted him, unconsciously running a hand through his hair, "Please, Bail, can we talk about this later? We are on our way to Alderaan."

"Of course," Bail agreed at once, backing off tactfully. But he couldn't help but add concernedly, "You look...worn."

Somewhere in the background Anakin snorted. Obi-Wan smiled wryly. It probably _was_ something of an understatement.

"I _am_ worn," he admitted – because claiming the opposite would have been plainly unbelievable - "but that's not the reason why I am calling. Bail, Sidious is dead. You need to inform Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis and get your plan in motion before there is complete chaos."

For a moment Bail looked speechless, then he nodded. "I won't even ask how you managed that. You can count on me taking the necessary steps. You will be alright? You look like you needed some rest, you know."

Obi-Wan sighed. Why did everyone keep telling him that? "_Yes_, Bail. May the Force be with you."

Terminating the connection, he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. The short way to the bunk waiting for him seemed far too long when he could just stay in this comfortable chair...before he could fall asleep, however, Anakin spoke.

"Okay, now that you've taken care of things it's off to bed with you."

His tone brooked no argument – Obi-Wan noted with amusement that it was nearly the same tone of voice _he_ had used countless times during Anakin's apprenticeship. Not that the tone worked on him, but he was too tired to argue, and not even inclined to do so – for once.

Obi-Wan just made it to the bunk – with Anakin's help – and managed to pull off his boots – without Anakin's help, thank the Force – before falling asleep, not even noticing Anakin gently draping the blanket around him, much like he had done with Mara, any more.

Fortunately his fatigue also served to keep his sleep dreamless.

* * *

A small, hushed sound broke through the veil of sleep and exhaustion in his mind, waking him up.

Turning on his other side, Obi-Wan tried to ignore the sound, burying deeper into his sheets, but the sound was persistent – and finally it dawned on his sleep-clogged mind that he shouldn't _be_ hearing this sound. Why would anybody be crying in his cell? For that matter, why did he lie on a comfy bunk with sheets, and why the heck was he comfortable at all?

At that point he realized that some part of his reasoning had to be off.

He opened his eyes.

Instead of the black ceiling of his cell, the curved white wall of a starship greeted his eyes – and everything came rushing back. He was on the way to Alderaan after Anakin had killed Sidious. And the person who was crying, was _Mara_.

He shot upright in his bunk, looking over to her. The little girl lay huddled in her blankets, sobbing quietly.

All reluctance forgotten, Obi-Wan quickly got up, settling down beside her.

Freeing the girl out of her cocoon of blankets, he lifted her in his lap, cradling her close.

"Ssh, what is it, little one?" he murmured soothingly.

Mara buried her face in his chest.

"Bad man," she whimpered into the the fabric of his clothes.

Obi-Wan needed a moment to realize she meant Sidious.

"Mara, everything is alright. The bad man is gone, he can't hurt you any more. You are safe," Obi-Wan assured her, with just a hint of the Force to convince her of the truth, rocking her gently.

She looked up at him with those startlingly green eyes, still swimming in tears, and asked timidly, "Save?"

Then and there, for a moment, Obi-Wan really hated Sidious with every fiber of his being for what he'd done to this little girl, how he'd taken every sense of security and safety from her.

"Yes, save, little one," he repeated softly, and was rewarded with a bright smile as she threw her arms around him.

"Save with you, daddy!"

Obi-Wan froze.

She hadn't just called him 'daddy', had she? Good grief...what was he going to do now?

His first notion was: panic.

...No, maybe not such a good idea.

Pretend nothing happened?

...Better idea.

"Um...we should both get a little more sleep, Mara," he said, trying to deposit her in the bed again.

The only result of that was that she held onto him faster.

"Sleep with daddy!"

Obi-Wan winced slightly. Dear Force, the name had stuck.

"Mara, you know I'm not your real father..." he started, but she interrupted him at once, a stubborn set to her yaw – an expression he knew only all too well.

"Don't care!"

Then she looked at him with wide, begging eyes, reminding him of a little puppy, silently imploring.

Obi-Wan felt his resolve melt. Blast! He'd always fallen for that one with Anakin, too!

"Oh, okay," he gave in, sighing – maybe Anakin was right and he really _was _a big-hearted softy...

Lying down with Mara still clinging to him, he drew the blanket over them both.

When Anakin peeked into the room a few minutes later to make sure everything was alright, an oddly peaceful image greeted him. Obi-Wan, his reddish-blond hair tossled, lay on his side, snoring slightly, a little figure, only the top of her head peeping from the blanket curled securely against him.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his old Master so relaxed, even while sleeping.

Smiling slightly, Anakin silently withdrew not to disturb them.

* * *

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed when he woke the next time was the fact that he felt much better and far more awake. The second thing was that someone was missing beside him.

"Mara?" he asked, a little worriedly – even if theoretically they were all save, old habits died hard – sitting up, the sheets pooling around his waists.

"She is in the cockpit with Chewie," A voice answered, just as Obi-Wan noticed Anakin sitting at the foot of the bunk.

"Chewie??"

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, well, Chewbacca is too much of a mouthful. It's his new nickname."

Ignoring Obi-Wan's mumbled, "I bet he was thrilled.", he continued blithely, "Anyway, I think she was a bit afraid of him at first, but once she found out how much fun it is to ride piggy-pack on him, they are the best friends."

"How long have I been out?" Obi-Wan inquired, frowning. The way Anakin talked...

"Two days," was the very matter-of-fact response.

"Two _days_?!" he yelped.

"Obviously you needed the rest badly," Anakin said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Mara was very worried."

Obi-Wan noticed suspiciously – and a bit alarmed – a teasing glint he knew all too well entering Anakin's eyes.

"I've hear you're now adopted 'daddy'...I didn't know she had such a bad taste."

Obi-Wan fought the sudden, very strong urge to bang his head against the wall – he was never going to live that one down...

"Very funny," he grumbled, trying desperately to tone down a blush, and, of course, not succeeding.

Anakin only smiled wider.

"Speaking of adopted daddy, Han is quite attached to you as well, he just doesn't show it that openly. I reckon he will give you quite an earful for letting yourself be captured."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I know. And Padme will probably give me the same speech – if I don't manage to look so pathetic that she takes pity on me, that is."

"That she will," Anakin agreed with a small smile, but to Obi-Wan's surprise it looked forced. His friend's good mood suddenly seemed to have made way for a somber one.

He had an educated guess what was coming now, but he didn't push Anakin. He had to at least start this on his own.

Finally Anakin spoke haltingly. "We have to talk."

Ah, so he had been right.

"Do you want to do it now?"

Anakin chuckled humorlessly. "I can't say I want to at all, but we have to talk about it at some time, and now is as good a time as ever."

Obi-Wan nodded, not even trying to veil the sympathy in his eyes.

"I don't know where to begin..."

For a while neither of them said a word, until Obi-Wan finally said bluntly – he felt that beating around the bush would prove more counterproductive than effective - "You gave in to your anger again during your fight with Sidious."

It wasn't even a reprimand, just a simple stating of fact.

"I know," Anakin replied, his voice uncharacteristically hollow. "I just...snapped when he smashed you into the wall and threatened Padme."

Obi-Wan sighed. Yes, that had always been the crux of Anakin's problems, hadn't it? When someone he cared about was in danger he would save said person – at all costs. A problem that he had failed to address properly as his Master. The fact that Anakin's alarming tendency to do that had shown the most clearly during an intergalactic war, which had hindered him from having the time to think about such things failed to register.

"You _have_ to learn control, Anakin. I'll work with you on that for as long as necessary, and I'm sure Master Yoda will help gladly as well."

Contrary to his intention, Anakin didn't seem reassured. Raising haunted eyes to meet his, his hands clenching in his lap, he whispered, "What if it is my destiny to turn? What if I _am_ dark and the light is only an illusion?"

Obi-Wan stared at him in complete shock. He didn't really think that, did he?? He took another look at Anakin's face, and decided that - however ridiculous it was – he _did_. Merciful Force where did the idiot get those ideas?

He leaned forward intently, laying a hand on Anakin's arm.

"Listen to me, Anakin. You are not destined to be dark any more than I enjoy flying. Every person has a dark side – but that doesn't mean it controls you. You are a good person, Anakin."

When Anakin tried to look down again, evading his gaze, Obi-Wan gently lifted his chinwith two fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Never _ever_ believe otherwise. As I believe I have told you already, if I remember correctly."

Anakin smiled, a little shakily, but a true, genuine smile. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

Obi-Wan let go of his chin, sobering again. He hated having to ask this, but he _had_ to know, and then at least clear the air between them completely.

"Anakin, I'm sorry, but I _have_ to know. Why did you listen to Sidious in the first place?"

Anakin stiffened ever so slightly, guilt appearing on his face again. "Ah, yes, you still don't know, do you?"

His voice was remarkably calm.

"Only what Sidious tried to tell me, and of his tale was completely true, you could be a child-eating cannibal just as well," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

"Then it's probably mostly true," Anakin said, chuckling without humor, and Obi-Wan had the bad feeling he wasn't joking.

"Well, it all started with me starting to have those dreams of Padme's death in childbirth, the kind of dream I had had about my mother."

Anakin averted his eyes, studying the wall as if it was something he'd never seen before and found immensely interesting. "Padme and I have been married since Geonosis, Master."

Obi-Wan breathed out slowly. He had more than guessed what Anakin had told him already, but it still hurt to have it finally said into his face after all those lies.

Once he was calm again, he said neutrally, "Continue."

Throwing him a quick glance, Anakin winced, probably seeing the lingering hurt in his eyes, but nevertheless h went on. "I was terrified, I _couldn't_ lose her. I even talked to Master Yoda, but he only said to 'let go' and that didn't help me any. And Palpatine...he always knew what to say, always knew what was bothering me. I should have wondered then how he could know everything, but I didn't."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "He told me that story about the Sith who could stop people from dying – of course I was enthralled, I thought it was Padme's only chance to survive. And then, when I came to him with the news that you had killed General Grievous, he revealed himself to me."

Now he did look at Obi-Wan, his eyes filled with infinite pain. "I reported him to the Council, as it was my duty, and four Jedi Masters went to apprehend him. Master Windu ordered me to stay in the Council Chamber, though I wanted to come, but I could only think of Padme, that I had doomed her to die in childbirth, so I followed them. When I arrived, only Master Windu and Palpatine were still alive, and Mace was about to kill him. And I..."

He choked, his voice now ladden with guilt as well.

"I killed Master Windu and pledged myself to Palpatine's teachings. Then he sent me to the Temple – the rest you already know."

"Yes, I do," Obi-Wan said quietly, not quite managing to banish the bitterness in his voice. For a moment his eyes unfocused, staring blankly at he wall above Anakin, lost in memory, the Jedi mask of calm slipping for once, making way for crystal-sharp grief.

"I was there, you know, after you..."

With a violent shake of his head he brought himself back to the present, his eyes focusing on Anakin again – regretfully noticing that he still had not really dealed with the recent events and the emotions they evoked.

"Why, Anakin, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you _trust_ me?"

The question that had tormented him since Mustafar, burst out of him. Not in loud rage, as Anakin sometimes did, but in quiet pain. Where had he gone so wrong that his own former Padawan had not trusted him anymore?

There was no denying the redoubled guilt – and pain – in Anakin's eyes as he quietly answered, bowing his head in shame, "It's not that I don't trust you, Obi-Wan. I was afraid you would tell the Council – hell, you _were_ on the Council!"

Obi-Wan's lips twisted slightly. "In other words: you didn't trust me. Did it never occur to you that I might already _know_?"

"You...what?!"

He sighed. "I take that as a 'no', though it does make me wonder what you think about my skills at observation. Only a blind man wouldn't have seen the light that shines in _both_ your eyes when the other is only mentioned, not to mention when you are together."

Anakin looked dumbstruck. "Oh."

Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, indeed. One could have thought you wouldn't have lied to me for so long."

Immediately he winced. He hadn't meant to say that last bit.

Anakin flinched guiltily. "Master...Obi-Wan. _I am sorry_. I didn't really think at that time."

A tear slowly trickled down his cheek, as he whispered, "How can you ever forgive me?"

Obi-Wan's smile was more on the sad side, but it was his real, gentle smile. "I _have_ already forgiven you. I just..."

The unspoken words _haven't forgiven myself_ echoed in the silence between them, and Obi-Wan was surprised to see Anakin pressing his lips together angrily.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, stop this this instant! You are _not _to blame for any of this, I made my own choices. If it was anyone's fault than it was mine or Palpatine's. Certainly not yours."

Obi-Wan smiled faintly, not really convinced. People tended to overrate _his_ goodness more often than not, anyway – _why_ they did that was beyond him.

"Thank you, Anakin...would you mind leaving me for a while now? I need to meditate."

Anakin didn't look happy, obviously realizing that his point had not come across, but acquiesced his wish.

As the door swished closed behind him, Obi-Wan sank to the ground cross-legged. He would never believe he was entirely blameless, but maybe acceptance of his role in events would come – if that was where the Force would lead him.

* * *

When Anakin had knocked at the door with the news that they would be landing in five minutes, Obi-Wan had felt relieved. He hadn't avoided the others per say, but he hadn't sought out company either. The meditation had done him good, but it had helped only little with answering all the questions buzzing around in his head. Upon reflection, it _was_ a bit strange; he had wanted to be reunited with Anakin during his time on Tatooine, but now that he was, he wasn't even spending much time with him – and he wasn't even sure _why_.

And then there was Padme...he had to admit he was a bit apprehensive about meeting her again, after failing Anakin and now causing him to go after him into danger to save him again.

He _did_ look forward to seeing Han – despite the lecture he was going to get.

Entering the cockpit, he nodded to Anakin and Chewbacca, who was busy piloting the ship and keeping Mara, who seemed fascinated by the instruments – oh no, please not another fly-fanatic growing up! - from pressing every button available.

A sharp bellow from the Wookie warned them all that they were about to exit hyperspace, and Obi-Wan anchored his feet to the deck with the Force, since it was normally advisable to strap in.

The streaking stars shrank to dots again as they reverted back to real space, most of the cockpit panel filled with the gathering of swirling different shades of blue and white that was the planet of Alderaan.

A moment of silent contemplation – even Mara was quiet – passed as Chewbacca spiraled down to the coordinates Anakin had given him, Obi-Wan trying to ignore his constant worried glances.

Chewbacca, obviously an experienced pilot, pulled off such a smooth landing on the small pad of the former summer residence, now collective home of Skywalkers and associates, that even Anakin was impressed.

"Now that's an exemplary landing. Why don't you ever do something like this?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but tease Anakin.

His former student grinned. "Because you wouldn't have anything to complain about then – besides it's funny to see you valiantly trying not to puke."

"Really, when will you ever start acting mature?" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"The day you compliment my flying," Anakin retorted, smiling brightly, and sweeping past him to the ramp, almost vibrating in his eagerness to see his family again.

He was the first to hurry down the ramp, followed by Chewbacca with Mara, who seemed to have developed an aversion against walking on her own, on his hip.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall at the top of the ramp for a moment, moved by a strange hesitation to disturb the family's reunion, watching the joyful scene in front of him.

Anakin and Padme lay in each others arms, gripping each other so tightly it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Behind them stood Han, grinning happily, his arms full with two babies...he blinked. Wait! _Two_ babies?? It seemed Anakin had neglected telling him something – _again_.

And there was_ Master Yoda_ – what was he doing here?! - talking to Chewbacca, with Mara glancing down at the strange green gnome curiously.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. The Force fairly exuded happiness, joy and simple _rightness_.

His smile fading again, he realized, slightly guiltily, that now that he was back with the people he cared for most, he felt the overwhelming urge to be alone, to finally come to terms with what had happened before having to answer a barrage of questions and suffering through several lectures of how he should look after himself better.

Quietly he slipped down the ramp and to the side where he saw a lush garden. When he looked back before vanishing between the exotic trees and plants, Obi-Wan noticed, with another pang of guilt, Han's eyes searching for him, brow wrinkled in confusion and worry.

Obi-Wan found a hidden bench in one corner of the garden, nearly grown over by veins. With a quiet sigh he sat down, lacking his usual grace.

Why did life have to be so complicated? Prophecies, Sith, light side, dark side, family, choices, so many choices. Why could it never be easy?

_'Maybe because you make it too complicated.'_

This time Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to hear Qui-Gon's voice, though he did blink slightly as the bluish figure appeared in front of him.

"So you _can_ appear here," he observed, scrutinizing him closely. "But you're bluer."

Qui-Gon chuckled. _'Refreshingly open as always, my dear ex-Padawan. I can honestly say you look better than the last time.'_

"Well, considering that I had just died then, that hardly comes as a surprise now, does it?" Obi-Wan asked wryly.

_'Indeed.'_ Qui-Gon regarded him thoughtfully. _'What bothers you, Obi-Wan?'_

He shrugged. "Much. Nothing. I don't know." His gaze sharpened. "_You_ seem to know that better than _I _do anyway."

_'I have an idea,'_ Qui-Gon corrected, laughing lightly. _'Maybe you just don't want to think about it.'_

"I have to admit I am weary," Obi-Wan said quietly, recognizing the truth in Qui-Gon's words.

_'Obi-Wan...'_ Qui-Gon's voice was infinitely gentle, a whisper on the wind. _'Don't worry so much about prophecies and destiny. Live in the here and now, enjoy the presence of your loved ones. Anakin and Han especially are quite concerned about you.'_

The smile that blossomed on Obi-Wan's face erased some of the lines of worry, lighting his weary countenance. "I've missed your advice, Master. Thank you."

Qui-Gon's form flickered, his voice carrying from far away. _'Don't lose yourself, Obi-Wan.'_

And his form dissolved, leaving Obi-Wan alone on the bench.

"And there I wanted to ask him what 'blossom anew' is supposed to mean..." he muttered, half amused, half grumpy that Qui-Gon had once again skillfully evaded most questions.

_'Oh, and about Mara's family...they are dead.'_

The quiet whisper was only in his mind, before his presence vanished completely.

Obi-Wan looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Ben!"

There stood Han, next to the rose hedge enclosing the bench's hiding place, a look of joy on his face, but seeming a little indecisive.

Obi-Wan rose, smiling widely. "Han."

That decided his little friend. Returning his smile, he launched himself into his arms – and Obi-Wan hugged him close, silently thanking Qui-Gon for once again making him see what was directly in front of his nose.

"Missed you," Han mumbled into his tunic and stepped back again. "But don't tell anyone I said that!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Of course not."

He looked the boy up and over. Han's clothing had been washed, though he seemed to have defended himself successfully against wearing something else, and he looked healthier, like he had gotten a few decent meals lately – knowing how much he ate when possible, he supposed he should pity Padme.

"How have you been?"

Han shrugged. "Padme is really nice. She's been teaching me how to take care of the twins and all."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot u to his hairline. "_You_ have been taking care of _babies_?!"

"Yeah well...um, they are kind of cute, you know," Han stuttered, blushing furiously. "But you didn't hear that from me!"

Obi-Wan smirked slightly. This was the other side of Han, the he didn't show the public. "_And_ you're already on first name basis with Senator Amidala?"

If possible Han's blush deepened even more. "She told he to," he said a little defensively. Then his eyes brightened. "And she is beautiful, isn't she?"

Obi-Wan had to resist the sudden urge to pound his head against the next best solid thing., groaning silently. Why was he surrounded by people who favoured for dark-haired beauties? If one of the twins was female and looked like her mother, there would be a _lot_ of problems ahead. He had had to suffer through enough teenage pining with Anakin to last a lifetime already...

"What are the twins' names anyway?" he asked, not very subtly changing the topic.

"Anakin didn't tell you?" Han asked, looking surprised.

"He neglected to tell me a lot of things..." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"It's Luke and Leia."

"Ah. Hope and Light – nice touch. I take it it wasn't Anakin who thought of them?"

Han grinned. "Probably not. But we should go back to the others now. They want to see you, too."

"I guess. Let's go then."

A minute later they emerged out of the garden side by side. Immediately Obi-Wan was surrounded by everyone – he noted with amusement that Han seemed to have thrust one baby on Yoda, who looked decidedly strange with a baby in his arms, and the other on Chewbacca, who now carried a baby on one hip, Mara on the other.

Padme gave him a chaste kiss on his right cheek, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Obi-Wan. We were so worried for you."

He bowed slightly. "Thank you, milady."

"_Padme_, Obi-Wan," she corrected sternly, glaring at him.

"Of course, Padme." He did his best to look repentant. Judging by the amused smile tugging at her lips he didn't succeed.

She stepped back, making was for Yoda and taking the baby from him, who hobbled forward, looking up to his face gravely.

"A great joy it brings to my heart to see you alive again, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan paused slightly at the wording. Did Master Yoda know he had been dead? Pushing the question from his mind, he knelt down in front of the small wizened being so that they were on eye level.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," he said warmly, touched by the affection speaking from his words."

Yoda chuckled. "Welcome you are, young one. Move this party inside we should, hmm? Then meet the twins you will."

Obi-Wan rose. "Yes, Master."

Now that the 'Big People' were through with him, Mara demanded loudly to be carried by him again , and was transferred from the Wookie to him.

With the child in his arms he followed Padme and Anakin inside.

In that moment he knew with all his heart that this, this strangely mixed family, was worth to live and fight, grieve and laugh, choose and cry for.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's notes (longer this time): I'm so sorry for taking like forever to upload the last chapter of this story, I was kind of busy lately. So, yes, this story is over now, after 32 chapters and more than half a year. What am I going to do with my time now? :P

A tremendous THANK YOU to all my loyal readers, especially those who reviewed, those 149 who have placed this story on their alerts list, and those 93 who added it to their favourites. Guys, you really rock!!

And last but not least a special thank you to **Miss Fenway**, **Padawan13**, **lionesseyes 13**, **Geri K**, **EwanLuvr4Ever**, **artemiswolfboy**, **general-joseph-dickson**, **yellow 14 **and **Torli** for sticking with me from the beginning to the end. Really, you guys are great inspiration :)

Chapter 32:

Obi-Wan had little time to appreciate the unobtrusive elegance of the house, portraying the typical alderaanian taste. Anakin and Padme, who'd somehow managed to snag both babies from whoever had been holding them, ushered him into a small room with an elegant blue couch and a window to the garden, leaving the rest of the group in the large living-room with the fire-place.

Anakin took one of the babies from Padme, holding it out to Obi-Wan.

"This is Luke," he said, his eyes brightening with the pride of a father.

Obi-Wan accepted the boy and settled him in the crook of his arm, smiling down at him gently. Luke already had small tufts of very blond hair, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that his eyes were of exactly the same bright blue color as his father's.

Cooing softly, he tickled Luke's stomach, enticing a giggle from him, and making him squirm and reach with his little hands for his big one.

When their fingers met, a prickling sensation went down his arm and -

_He lay in a bed, which seemed to be in a med-ward, white sheets blending into white bandages on his torso and arms. He looked older, more lines on his face, both of age, wisdom and pain, hair and beard now streaked with gray. On a chair next to the bed a young Padawan, his braid only dangling to his shoulder, sat, his strikingly blue eyes worried, an unruly mob of blond hair falling to his eyes – Luke._

"_Master, why is father so upset? He hasn't been talking to anyone for days," Luke asked, frowning, the worry in his eyes intensifying._

_The older version of him sighed. "Anakin feels guilty that he didn't prevent me from getting hurt."_

"_Getting hurt?!" Luke asked incredulously. "You nearly died!"_

_Obi-Wan shrugged minutely. "The point is that Anakin thinks it's his fault."_

"_But that's stupid! He couldn't have done anything!"_

_He smiled wryly. "Try telling him that. Anakin has been known to do some stupid things now and then..."_

_But Luke's mouth was set determinedly. "I'm going to tell him he's behaving irrationally."_

"_Believe me, I have been trying that for _years_ and it has yet to show any signs of success," Obi-Wan said tiredly. "He's just too stubborn for his own good."_

_Luke chuckled. "And you aren't?"_

_Obi-Wan looked positively innocent. "Who me?"_

_Luke's clear laughter sang through the air._

Obi-Wan staggered backwards, letting go of Luke's hand – and found himself face to face with a worried Anakin, who looked on the verge of snatching Luke from his arms. Obi-Wan gave him the baby shakily.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" he asked, alarm slowly fading, scrutinizing him closely.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. It's just not every day a baby dumps a vision on your head..." he assured him, getting back his bearings. He looked at Luke, whom Anakin had given to Padme, in whose arms he now cooed contentedly. "He had enormous potential, you know. His powers are as great as yours, Anakin."

Obi-Wan's eyes were serious when he added, "Or greater."

Anakin sighed. "I know. And I can't decide whether the Force has gifted or burdened him with that...What did you see in your vision?"

For a long moment Obi-Wan didn't answer. "He was my apprentice." His lips tilted wryly. "And there I thought I had earned a lifelong sabbatical from training Skywalkers."

Anakin snorted. "You wish! I will tell Luke and Leia to get kids of their own quickly."

"Hmpf. Do you really want an eighty-year-old fossil to train your grandchildren?" Obi-Wan asked challengingly, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least then I would know said fossil was good at survival..."

Obi-Wan sighed. Sometimes Anakin's – non-existing – sense of humor could really get on his nerves. "Funny, Anakin."

Seeing Anakin's dangerously bright smile, Padme cleared her throat pointedly, before they could go off on another round of bickering, and took matters in her own hands.

"And this is Leia," she said, stepping forward. Obi-Wan held the baby in his arm a bit cautiously, but no second vision assaulted him so he concentrated on the little girl snuggled in his arms. Lively, inquisitive, chocolate brown eyes stared back at him without any trace of caution of that new man in front of her. Unlike her brother, the stubble on her head was a very dark brown, nearly black – all facts pointed to her growing up to be the spitting image of Padme- He would have wagered this little one would be a heart-breaker when she was older as well.

Suddenly Leia reached out with one pudgy hand, grabbing at his beard.

"Ow! I'm not a teddy bear young one!" he protested, nevertheless gently disentangling her hand from his precious facial hair.

While he was busy with Leia's right hand, her left hand attempted a surprise attack.

"Hey" Stop pulling my beard!" Obi-Wan scolded, trying somewhat successfully to brush _both_ her hands off with only one, since he needed the other to hold her.

She giggled delightedly, as he grimaced, ignoring the amusement he felt coming from her very unhelpful parents.

"Here Padme, please take her back, she definitely has the Skywalker spirit. And the Skywalker tendency to annoy _me_."

Trying rather futile to hide her smile, Padme took her obstinate daughter back, and, planting a kiss on Anakin's cheek, and taking her son from him, left the room.

After a few minutes of silence Obi-Wan finally plopped down on the couch in the corner, stating, "They will be quite the handful when they grow up, I wager. One should pity the galaxy..._two_ new Skywalkers on the loose, not to mention _you_."

Anakin grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment, Obi-Wan."

Then his smile vanished, a more serious expression taking it's place. "Actually there was something we – I – wanted to ask you. Would...would you agree to be their godfather?"

Obi-Wan stared at him as if he'd just proclaimed his undying love for a Hutt. Before he could muster enough wits to say something, however, Anakin hastily continued, looking anxious, "Of course I understand if you don't want to..."

Obi-Wan found his speech again. "No, no, no! I'm honored that you ask me, but..._me_? Are you sure?"

Anakin visibly relaxed. "Yes, I am sure. I wanted to ask you since Padme told me she was pregnant."

"And is she alright with this?"

"Of course! She thought the idea was great."

"Then I gladly accept," Obi-Wan said, deeply touched that they both wanted _him_ to fill that role in the twins' life, a bright smile of joy blossoming on his face, making his eyes shine. "Thank you, Anakin."

"No, thank _you_, Obi-Wan," Anakin insisted, returning the smile with an equally brilliant one of his own.

He hesitated for a moment, then Obi-Wan said, "In fact I wanted to talk with you about a similar topic. I...well I thought about adopting Han. What do you think?"

Anakin grinned. "I knew it was something like this, you two really got attached to each other." More serious, he continued, "It's a great idea, Obi-Wan. Han needs someone who is _really _family – and you're the closest to being that anyway. Just ask him."

"Of course I was going to ask him first! I just wanted your opinion beforehand," Obi-Wan grumbled, slightly miffed.

"What about Mara?"

The Jedi Master sighed, looking out of the window for a moment, stroking his beard absent-mindedly. "Mara is more difficult. She is not old enough to decide for herself..."

"Why don't you just adopt her as well?" Anakin asked, looking at him curiously.

"I could, of course, but somehow I have the feeling Han and Mara together would make a mess of things. Actually I was thinking about asking Bail. You know he and Breha always wanted to have children," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully.

Anakin snorted. "If you can get Mara to accept that. Already she is quite fond of her 'daddy', I believe, and she won't let you go that easily. Besides can you really imagine her as the princess of Alderaan?"

Obi-Wan winced slightly at the though of the rebellious four-year-old in a dress and having to behave nearly all the time. Maybe that really wasn't such a good idea.

"You have a point...but two extremely stubborn adopted kids?" Obi-Wan groaned half-heartedly. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into!...But I'll think about it."

Anakin's teasing grin was positively devilish. "It will do you good, Master. They will keep you on your toes when I'm not around."

"To think that I had hoped for quiet retirement after training you..." Obi-Wan sighed dryly.

"Look at the bright side of it: at least you don't have to look after Skywalker _twins_."

"Did one of them ever punch you in the face?" Obi-Wan only asked, raising a brow.

"..."

"I thought so. Besides you'll probably call me over to babysit often enough anyway."

Anakin was silent for a moment. Then:

"How did you figure out my evil master plan?"

Obi-Wan raised his hand to cover his grin. "You are that predictable, my dear ex-Padawan. Now shall we go and rejoin the others?"

* * *

Han was lounging on the couch with Chewie – he had soon decided Chewbacca was too much of a mouthful – who looked decidedly out of place in the expensive surroundings, deeply in talk about different types of space-ships and their advantages and disadvantages, when he noticed Ben approaching.

"Han? Would you mind walking with me for a bit?" he asked, throwing Chewie an apologetic smile, who wuffed his approval.

"Sure," he agreed easily, rising and following him out of the room.

Ben was silent until they had left the house, and Han didn't push him though he was, admittedly, quite curious what he wanted to talk about.

Finally, as they were strolling down a garden path following a little stream, Ben spoke.

"Han, now that the Emperor is dead and order is being restored, there is the chance for all of us to settle down a bit more."

His eyes met Han's and his voice wasn't as calm and sure as Han was used to it being, when he continued, "I was thinking about adopting you."

Han stopped dead in his tracks, a whirlwind of emotions rising in him. Ben wanted to adopt him? _Him_? A street boy from Corellia? Surprise and shock warred with joy and happiness and he couldn't quite quench the tiny seed of doubt. Did Ben really want to do this?

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of him, gently lying his hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes, expression utterly serious.

"Yes, Han, I really want to adopt you. Think about the offer and take all the time you need to decide, this is a serious matter. And you are, of course, free to refuse," he said softly, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Han's mind, still mired down with a ton of emotions, needed some time to process what Ben had really just said.

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding? If course I accept!"

Ben looked at him searchingly. "Are you sure about this, Han?"

"Yes, I am. I did not doubt _you_, really...it's just that nobody has ever cared that much about me," Han answered quietly, blinking back tears.

Before he could say another word, Ben's strong arms had drawn him into a hug and the older man murmured, "I know. But that has changed now."

Han smiled into Ben's shirt. "Speaking of that, I still have a bone to pick with you about getting yourself captured and leaving me..."

His grin grew wider when he felt Ben's chest heave in a silent sigh.

"Just for the record, I didn't _get_ captured, but _let_ myself be captured, okay?"

* * *

Afternoon found Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin in the 'meditation chamber', discussing the future of the Jedi Order. Well, at least Yoda and Obi-Wan did.

"I just spoke with Bail on the comm," Obi-Wan was saying. "He, Mon and Garm managed to get the Senate back together and avoid total chaos. After Palpatine's very...positive display of how an Empire treats normal citizens, people aren't very fond of the idea of another tyrant, so Bail is confident that they will be able to reinstate democracy. Like the Republic only with a few changes of constitution – like Co-Chancellors."

"Hmm, a good idea that is. Senator Organa and Senator Mothma, good Chancellors they would be," Yoda stated thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "That's what I said as well, but they to find something for Garm as well – he doesn't like being left out."

Yoda nodded. Anakin, who would be the first to admit he sucked at politics wisely his mouth shut, waiting for a topic of discussion he could contribute something to – and silently wondering how Obi-Wan managed to know so much about a subject he, as was general knowledge, despised.

"Ask him, did you?" Yoda wanted to know, ears twitching slightly.

Anakin frowned in confusion. What as the Grand-Master talking about? Maybe Mara, Obi-Wan had thought about asking Bail to adopt her...

Obi-Wan, however, seemed to understand what he meant.

"Yes, of course. He said it would be an honor."

Yoda's wrinkled face wrinkled even more as he smiled. "Good that is. Need to make plans we do."

Gradually Anakin really felt left out of the conversation, the suspicion that he was missing some point creeping up on him.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you, Masters...but what _are_ you talking about?"

Obi-Wan looked genuinely startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Anakin. I forgot you don't know about this. Master Yoda and I wish to build a new Jedi Temple here on Alderaan."

"Oh."

So he _had_ been missing the point. "That's a good idea, I guess. I just never thought about the Temple not being on Coruscant."

"Wish to be mired down in politics again we do not. A mistake that was. And too far from Coruscant Alderaan is not," Yoda explained, regarding him with green-gold eyes.

"But we still need to work together with the Senate to get anything done. Just not fall under its jurisdiction," Obi-Wan added.

"That makes sense..."

Obi-Wan looked as if he was biting back a sarcastic comment, rolling his eyes, but then he settled on saying, "Well, and then we need to change some other things as well; the Code, the age of children we accept..."

For a moment his eyes glazed over a bit, looking inward at something far away it seemed, and murmured, "It was true then..." though Anakin didn't think he and Yoda were supposed to hear that.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked carefully.

He started a bit, snapping out of his daze, blushing a little. "I'm sorry, I was just remembering something."

Anakin's curiosity piqued. "What?"

"Something that happened on Tatooine," Obi-Wan replied evasively, making it clear he wouldn't tell them more about it.

Anakin frowned slightly. Now that he thought about it he noticed that Obi-Wan hadn't told anyone what had happened while he was dead, either. He resolved to talk to him later to get the whole story out of his stubborn friend.

"Okay, let's start with the Code..."

* * *

The last golden rays of sunlight bathed the house and garden in a beautiful light, warming the group of people standing outside on a patch of meadow.

Anakin slowly stepped forward, bearing a black stone with elegant silver carvings in his arms. Choosing a spot in front of a little bush with blue blossoms, giving of a tantalizingly sweet smell, he carefully lowered the stone to the ground, straining a little under its weight, the others watching on silently – even Mara and Han, on both sides of Obi-Wan, were still.

No sound disturbed the utter silence.

The marker read:

JEDI

YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED

Such a simple black stone, only made different from thousands of such stones by carefully chosen letters carved into it, yet it meant so much, so many emotions, good and bad, tangling around it.

And he was sure the Jedi wouldn't have wanted it any other way – a pompous memorial just wouldn't have been true to their natures.

Anakin's mind, as he looked at the stone, trying not to think about the Temple again – he would keep that for a later time when he was alone – wandered to Roald Shryne, the last to die of all those remembered here. He send a quiet prayer to the Force, thanking him for his sacrifice – which he, as he suddenly realized, still hadn't told Obi-Wan about because he just _knew_ he would blame himself for that as well. Sometimes, it seemed, they were more similar than anybody might notice on first sight – not to mention quite dense when it came to certain subjects...

He looked over to his friend, his head cocked in a silent question. Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, his eyes over-bright. Then to small hands slipped into his, instinctively offering comfort. Obi-Wan smiled down at Mara and Han, squeezing their hands slightly in thanks.

Anakin's heart warmed at the sight. Obi-Wan would heal in time with the help of his beloved ones.

He turned slightly, smiled, and sank into the loving embrace of his wife, coming up behind him.

Yes, Obi-Wan would heal – and so would they all.


End file.
